High School: A New Generation
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Follow Trunks, Bra, Gohan, Goten, Marron, Pan, Videl, and Erasa lives through High School, starting at 9th grade. (Also figure out what happen after prom in the first book) USER NAME WAS PREVIOUSLY SHOOKONES!
1. First Day

_**My darlings, here is the first chapter of High School: A New Generation **_

_Three days after Marron's birth was the day of court. Every news station was there hounding the court office. Angry protesters. Police officers. It was said it was the biggest thing that happen to West City since Capsule Corp. In the court room were twenty police officers, some students from OSHS, the main victims sitting in the front row. And Skylar Jones._

"_People VS. Skylar Jones. Charged with one count of animal abuse, four counts of murder in first degree, six accounts of attempt murder, and thirteen counts of assault." A police officer announced._

_There was gasp from the audience and the judged glared at her._

"_How does your client plea, Mr. Clark?" The judge asked._

_Skylar stood up, "Guilty."_

_The judged chuckled, "Then bail is way out of your reach Miss Jones."_

_Skylar growled._

"_Your honor, we believe that Miss Jones should be sent away to a mental institution. What good would prison do for her?" Mr. Clark argued._

"_Your client is a serial killer and doesn't think twice about killing someone." Mr. Ouji disagreed._

"_Fuck off old man." Skylar spat._

"_Miss Jones, I'd advise you to be on your best behavior." The Judged insisted. _

_Skylar rolled her eyes._

"_Mr. Ouji you have the floor." The Judge said._

"_I would like to call Skylar Jones to the stand." Mr. Ouji announced._

_Skylar smirked and paced to the stand, her hands in cuffs. _

"_Miss Jones, why do you kill?" Mr. Ouji asked._

"_Because, mama always told me to do anything to get what I want." Skylar answered flatly._

"_And do you enjoy it?" Mr. Ouji asked._

_Skylar started laughing, "Of course." _

"_And how was your mother in your way?" Mr. Ouji asked._

"_To make a long story short I didn't get what I wanted so I killed her." Skylar said softly and a tear slid down her cheek._

"_Do you regret killing any of your victims." Mr. Ouji asked, knowing she was going to snap soon. _

"_Objection!" Mr. Clark shouted._

"_Denied Mr. Clark." The judged objected then turning his attention to Skylar who was crying her eyes out._

"_I didn't mean to! It wasn't fair! I WISHED I HAD OF KILLED BULMA BRIEFS" Skylar shouted._

_Bulma growled but kept calm._

_The judge sighed and shook his head at the young woman, "Ten minute recess." _

"_She's such a fake." Bulma commented._

"_I hope they don't believe her." Chi-chi said as she cradled Gohan._

"_Let's just get out of here." 18 insisted._

_The guys nodded and followed the girls, but before they were out the court room Mr. Clark walked up to them._

"_Mr. Ouji." _

"_What?" Vegeta asked._

_Mr. Clark handed him a white piece of paper._

"_What the hell is this." Vegeta asked._

"_We want you're DNA. Skylar says the kid is yours." Mr. Clark answered._

"_That's a load of bull-"_

_Bulma charged towards Skylar who back was turned because was talking to her dad and started pulling her hair._

"_YOU BITCH, THAT DEVIL INSIDE YOU ISN'T VEGETA'S!" Bulma shouted pulling her hair harder with ever syllable. Within seconds everyone was trying to pull Bulma off of Skylar._

"_What do you think Vegeta was doing when he was with me!" Skylar shouted as the guards finally got Bulma off of Skylar._

"_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Bulma shouted as the guards carried her out the court room._

"_Damn it Bulma you can't just attack her like that. We're trying to convince everyone she's the bad guy." 18 said as she hugged Bulma._

"_I hate her and I want her to die." Bulma cried._

"_Woman, I NEVER had sex with her, she's a lying whore." Vegeta denied as he walked out the court office._

_Bulma ran into his arms, "I know." Or did she…_

I shot out of my sleep drenched in sweat and out of breath.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Trunks**

Today is the first day of High School Hell, also known as Orange Star High School. My parents, Bulma and Vegeta Ouji went their along with their friends, Chi-chi and Goku Son, and 18 and Krillen Roshi. At this hell whole they were surrounded by drama and to top it off each of these women got pregnant. There were a lot of ups and but it all was good in the end. Born in May, Gohan Bardock Son. My best friend since birth, the day he was born it brought the teens closer together.

April was the one of biggest surprise for the teens. My father had a different girlfriend back then which happened to be my second cousin on my mother's side. My parents got into a big argument that day and then BAM, my mom went into labor. My grandparents rushed her to the hospital only to get stuck in traffic for about two hours and within those two hours her and my father got back together. I was born that same night.. along with my surprise twin sister. Trunks Vegeta Ouji Briefs and Braillea Bulla Ouji Briefs. I was perfectly healthy but my sister wasn't, she was blind. At first my mother was scared but got over it once my grandmother talked to her about it.

But the biggest surprise was on Prom. Skylar wanted revenge, which she got by almost killing my dad and his best friend. And on that fateful night my mother's best friend went into labor. The next day Marron Rose Roshi was born. That entire week and a half my parents and their friends were in court. Skylar blamed everything on her medical condition and thought she shouldn't go to prison since she was pregnant. Everyone else thought she didn't have a medical condition and she got pregnant on purpose. In the end Skylar was to stay in a crazy house a year, give her child away, lastly spend the rest of her life in prison. The news says it was the crazy case in the whole city, but our parents refuse to let us know what happens.

"Trunks I need my glasses!"

I rolled out of bed and paced to my sister's room which was next door. It still looked like a seventh graders room. Pink walls and carpet, teddy bears everywhere, poster of 'The Wanted' and 'One Direction.' She disgusts me. (me to) I walked over to her night stand and looked down, every so often they would end up on the floor.

"Remember what mom said, if you break them your grounded for a year."

Since my mom was an engineer she made Bra glasses so she could see. The doctors said that they could perform surgery when she was younger but mom was scarred, but promise Bra on her sixteenth birthday that she could get the surgery.

She mimicked me and put on her glasses.

"I can't believe today is our first day of high school!" She squealed.

"Yea maybe you'll finally admit you have a crush on Goten."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" She denied from the millionth time.

I smirked at her, "What ever floats your boat."

She threw a pillow at me.

"Get out!"

I shrugged my shoulders and descended the room.

* * *

**Gohan**

I had woken up before my siblings so I could get first dibs on the shower. And yes I do have siblings. Pan and Goten. Twins. And I was a year older then them which meant that my parents got pregnant again in college. My mother didn't really care, she was more of the housewife type, but she was committed to get her own restaurant. Which with the help of my friend's mother it happen. And ever since we could walk and talk, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Marron, and I would hang out there. It was the official 'club house' once we started kindergarten.

"GOHAN GET OUT THE SHOWER!" My sister shouted.

I rolled my eyes and got out the shower and put a towel around my waist when she barged in.

"PAN! WHAT THE HELL!"

"You took to long." she argued.

I rolled my eyes and marched to my room which I shared with me brother. After dressing in my undergarments I decided to finally woke him up.

"Hey squirt, wake up before mom starts yelling."

"Mhh, it's six already." He mumbled.

"Six fifteen." I corrected.

"Crap! Is Pan in the shower?"

"Yes."

He scrambled to grab his towel and ran to the bathroom and the two started yelling. I zoned them out and got out my school uniform. I suspect since so many kids were under dressing, they made it a rule. You can feely dress every Friday, and once you were a senior. I slipped on my white dress shirt, khakis, black and orange tie, black dress shoe, my black jacket, and my OSHS button. I grabbed my red back pack and headed down stairs.

"Oh Gohan , you look so adorable."

"Thanks mom." I said as I took a seat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"Mom where's my uniform?!" Pan shouted as she stomped down stairs.

"You know how Bulma pulled some strings so you could go to High School." Mom said.

Pan rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well when you snuck out the house to go visit Trunks, I thought this would be a good punishment." Mom revealed.

Pan's jaw dropped, "Yo-You can't do that!"

"Yes I can Pandora Son, you'll be spending another month at Orange Star Middle School." Mom added.

Pan crossed her arms and sulked in the seat next to me.

"Ha! That's what you get Pan!" Goten teased as he entered the kitchen white shirt, khakis, orange tie, black dress shoes, and black vest, with his OSHS button.

"I hate you." She spat under her breath.

"Hurry up and eat kids, Bulma be here in ten minutes." Mom said and gave us each a plate pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

We all said our thanks and began to stuff our faces.

* * *

**Marron**

I literally jumped out the car when my parents dropped me off. I mean are they really trying to make me look like a nerd. Its bad enough they dropped me off fifteen minutes early. Now I most defiantly be stamp as a nerd. And don't forget my mother choose my outfit. A orange shirt, khakis that flare out at the button, tan UGGS, and she put my hair in pig tails. I admit the UGGS were TO DIE FOR, but PIG TAILS! I'm fourteen not four!

"Hello there, I'm Erasa."

I looked up and saw a short blonde hair blue eyed girl. She wore a light orange shirt, khaki skirt which made it to her knees, tan cardigan, and brown converse.

"Hey, I'm Marron."

"Marron, such a pretty name. Come on you gotta meet Vi." She said and dragged me to an oak tree.

"But I'm waitin-"

"It'll only be a minute." She whined.

"Who's she?" A black haired girl asked.

"Videl, this is Marron. Marron this is Videl." Erasa introduced as she put her arm around me.

I slowly removed her arm off my shoulder.

"Isn't that against the dress code?" I asked as I looked at her outfit which was a long light orange shirt, black short shorts, and black sneakers.

"I don't care, my dad could beat up Principle Frieza." She gloated.

If it wasn't for Trunks for showing up I would of laughed in her face.

"Hey Marron." He greeted.

"Hey Trunks. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Still laughing at Pan because she can't come to school till next month." Trunks answered.

"Why?" Videl interrupted.

"Well aren't you noisy." Trunks insulted.

"EXCUSE YOU-" Videl began before I zoned out for I was gazing at Trunks. He was wearing white shirt, with a black and orange tie, khakis, and black Vans. I just wanted to jump on him and rape him. Sigh. I've had a crush on Trunks since the fifth grade and every time I want to tell him I just freeze. This year I will tell him and he WILL BE MINE!

"HELLO!"

I turned my head to a pissed off blue hair teen.

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOR A HUNDRED YEARS MARRON!" Bra shouted.

I slightly blushed, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "Any ways, how do you like my outfit?"

Bra modeled off a orange shirt with a grey dress over it, grey and orange tie, and black flats.

"Cute, you're the first girl that I've seen in a dress." I complimented.

She smiled and turned to her brother, "What's up with them?"

Videl and Trunks were still arguing."Trunks insulted Videl and Videl got pissed." I answered flatly.

"Hey guys." Gohan and Goten greeted.

I could see the blush on Bra's cheeks. Everyone knew she liked Goten but they always insisted they were best friends.

"Hey Goten, Hey Gohan." We both greeted.

Gohan dropped all his books and his jaw dropped. I was confused at first but when I turned and saw who he was looking at a devious smile grew on my face.

I pulled Videl by her shoulder and faced her towards Gohan.

"Gohan, Videl. Videl, Gohan." I introduced.

Gohan's mouth was still open and Videl threw her back pack at him.

"Carry that for me." she ordered.

"Y-Yes." Were the only words that cam out Gohan's mouth.

I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Bra**

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Videl, Erasa , and I all decided to head to class early so we didn't get detention on the first day. But are plans were soiled when my aunt popped up in front of us.

"Hey Brats." She greeted with my father's smirk.

"Hello Tarrot." Trunks and I greeted.

Everyone in the family agreed that Tarrot took after my father in the attitude category. I believe she was ten times worse then the devil. She was pure evil!

"Listen here, No one will know I'm you're aunt. GOT IT!?"

Trunks and I nodded.

"Good." she said before flipping her waist length black hair and walking the other direction.

"I think I almost peed my pants." Goten whispered.

Everyone started laughing.

"What home room you have Videl?" Gohan asked.

"English. You?" Videl answered

"Cool, me to." Gohan responded.

"Don't we all have the same home room?" Trunks asked.

Everyone nodded and that's when Erasa grabbed on to Trunk's arm.

"I get to spend a whole period with cutie." She giggled.

I turned back and saw Marron glaring at her. Hopefully Marron would make her move soon before some hussy gets my brother.

We made it to class and all took a seat in the same area. Back in the class. Within minutes the class was full of noisy teens.

"Alright class, I'm ya home room teacha, Miss Honey. After roll I'll let ya'll sweeties have the whole period to ya selves." Ms. Honey said.

"April Allen."

"Here."

"Todd Anderson."

It took a good three minutes before she got to the names I know.

"Braillea Ouji."

"Here. I prefer to be call Bra."

"Like the underwear?" Ms. Honey asked.

"Are you retarded, no not after the underwear, after the cereal." I answered.

Ms. Honey's eyes widen, "Is it good."

I hit my head on the desk, "Just call me Braillea."

"Trunks Ouji."

"Here."

"Why are you named after underwear?" Ms. Honey asked.

"In Japan, Trunks is desert." Trunks answered trying his best not to call this woman out.

Ms. Honey shrugged her shoulders, "Erasa Peterson."

"Here."

"Marron Roshi."

"I'm here."

"Videl Satan." (Hhahaha if you switch the letters around in her name its Devil :D)

"Not here."

"Very funny Videl, you must really be the devil's child." Ms. Honey chuckled.

"This bitch." Videl mumbled.

"Gohan Son."

"Here Ma'am."

"Goten Son."

"Present."

And those were all the names I knew. After roll we got into the group and started talking.

"So Videl tell us about yourself." I insisted.

"I'm fourteen, I'm from North City. I like the color black, tomboy, rich, smart. And before high school Erasa and I went to North Middle School." Videl said flatly.

And before we could ask Erasa started telling us about herself.

"I'm fourteen, from North City, I love the color pink, I love shopping and boys, I'm rich, I'm not that smart, I love boys, and went to NMS. Did I mention I LOVE BOYS."

They guys gave her a weird look before scooting away from her.

She smiled at them and they all turned away at the same time.

"What about you guys?" Videl asked.

"I'll make this short and simple. I'm Trunks the smart and cool one, this is my twin sister the smart and 'pretty one', that's Gohan the lame nerd, that's Goten the naïve one, also Gohan's younger brother, and Marron the nice one. Are parents grew up together and we've know each other since birth." Trunks retold.

"You're cute." Erasa complimented.

Maybe having her as a friend would bring me bad news.

Trunks moved a seat over, "Thanks.."

"So are we inviting Videl and Erasa into the group?" Gohan asked eagerly.

Trunks kicked Gohan in the leg.

Videl rolled her eyes and grabbed Erasa by the shoulder.

"Come on, they need a minute to decide if were worthy of the nerd club." Videl said sarcastically.

Once the two left we made our arguments.

"No. Videl's a bitch." Trunks whispered.

"Erasa seems like she's going to be a slut." Marron added.

"I thinks they're nice." Goten argued.

"You think everyone's nice." Trunks responded.

"VIDEL IS PERFECT!" Gohan shouted.

Everyone looked at him and then at Videl.

"AT UM DRAWING!" Gohan finished.

Videl glared at him and he put his head down, silently cursing himself.

"Lets give them a chance, maybe Erasa could um…." I suggested but couldn't come up with an argument.

"Fine." Trunks scoffed.

"Fine, but when she rapes everyone in the school.." Marron said.

"Erasa and Videl welcome to the nerd club!" I shouted.

**That's the end of first day Part ONE! I'll probably update a week from now, I want the chapters to be nice and long. **

**ATTENTION!**

**What pairing should I have! FYI THEY WILL CHANGE THROUGHT THE STORY!**

**FYI: **

**PAN WILL NOT BE ANNOYING (YES!)**

**GOHAN WILL BE A NERD AT FIRST THEN GROW SOME BALLS (YES)**

**MARRON WON'T BE CLINGY AND A STALKER (YES)**

**TRUNKS WILL BE COCKY AS ALWAYS (YES)**

**BRA WILL NOT BE A SLUT (YES)**

**VIDEL WON'T BE A ANNOYING (YES)**

**ERASA WILL THE TAYLOR SWIFT OF THE GROUP (GET IT :P YES!)**

**The school colors are: Black, white, grey, and orange.**


	2. First Day pt2

**Well boys and girls, I was very pleased to see that I got twelve reviews for the first chapter! Keep it up and I'll make sure I update every week. Anywho for those who care AKIRA IS MAKING ANOTHER DBZ MOVIE :D It takes place in episode 517 and 518 called the DBZ: Battle of the Gods supposedly releasing IN JAPAN Mach of 2013! I saw the trailer (One thousand times) and Pilaf and his crew going to be there (Maybe they'll explain GT for us LOL) LAST COMMENT BEFORE YA'LL READ**

**THE ONLY REASON AKIRA IS MAKING A NEW MOVIE IS BECAUSE OF DRAGON BALL EVOLUTION WORST MOVIE IN THE WORLD ME AND MY BROTHER PUKED AFTER WATCHING IT! WELL AKIRA SAID THAT HE WOULD MAKE IT UP TO HIS FANS AND BAM! DBZBG! SO I GUESS DB EVOULUTION WAS USEFUL!**

* * *

**Advance Math, Gohan.**

Trunks, Bra, and I all attend advance math, courtesy of my mom's pan and Bulma's wallet. There were only ten other students and when we arrived they were chatting about Mind Craft and Wizards.

Trunks insulted them and they began to cry. That's when the teacher walked in. You're not so usual advance math teacher. She had red hair which was shoulder length curly, hazel eyes, an hour glass figure, wearing an orange shirt that showed most of her breast, fitted black pants, and black heels. Most provocative outfit I've seen a high school teacher in. My eyes burned.

All the boys couldn't take her eyes off her except me.

She smirked and walked to the chalk board and wrote her name.

"Hello class, My name is Ms. Bloom, and I'm your advance math teacher." She said in an attractive 'sexy' voice.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in the back and Bra dragged Trunks along with her.

"This semester we will be starting with advance algebra and advance geometry." She announced.

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that shirt is revealing?" I questioned.

"I don't, but if it makes you feel better I'll put on my sweater." She replied as she slipped her head into a gray sweat shirt.

"ARE YOU GAY GOHAN!" Trunks shouted.

"Well sorry Trunks, I don't want her distracting the class with her breast. That means I don't get all the education I need." I argued.

Bra smirked at me, "At least someone is mature."

"Okay class, let's play a quick algebra game." Ms. Bloom said and started writing an equation on the chalk board.

"First to solve this, gets ten dollars."

The equation was four x squared subtract eleven x plus six divided by two x squared subtract x subtract six. Easy.

"X equals thirteen!" Trunks answered.

Bra and I laughed in his face.

"X is thirteen and a half Trunks." I corrected.

"WRONG! X is negative thirteen you idiots!" Bra shouted.

"ARE YOU TWO MAD! WHEN YOU TAKE OUT THE X SQUARED YOU GET 27 AND THEN YOU DIVIDE IT BY TWO!" Trunks shouted.

"YOU'RE WRONG MY FRIEND TAKE OUT THE X'S AND X SQUARED AND YOU GET THIRTY-THREE THEN DIVIDE IT BY THREE PLUS 2.5" (I made up something lol)

"YOU BOTH ARE WRONG WHE-!" Bra shouted.

"Gohan and Trunks.. Braillea was right, it was negative thirteen." Ms. Bloom announced.

"HA! TOLD YA!" She boasted

The nerds looked at her then back at their books and study intensively. Probably shamed that a girl was smarter than them

"Bra, Trunks, Gohan. Could you guys come here for a moment." Ms. Bloom asked.

"Yes Ma'am." We said in unison.

"You three are the smartest in the class." Ms. Bloom complimented.

"Thanks." We said. We're actually the smartest kids in the district, probably the world.

"That's why I want you all to join the Mathletes." She revealed and held out three large black sweat shirts with our names and last names on then.

I snatched mines out her hands and Bra did the same.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" I squealed but quickly regain myself

"OH MY GOD!" Bra gasp as she slipped it on.

"I'll pass, I'm not a nerd like Einstein and Newton." Trunks objected.

"Stop being a butt and join!" Bra ordered her twin.

"Why, It's already bad enough hanging around with you two." Trunks spat before hiked back to his seat.

Ms. Bloom sighed and looked at the two teens, "Give him time."

Bra sighed.

"Practice is every Saturday at the library and you first match is the first Friday of October." Mr. Bloom added.

"Who else is on the team?" Bra asked as she bounced up and down.

"Two more girls, Adrian Parker and Violet Miracle. And Tyler James, he's in this class but he's helping Mr. Popo teaching the basics of geometry. He should be arriving here in any minute now." Ms. Bloom answered.

"Oh thanks Miss Bloom for this wonderful opportunity. We promise we won't let you down." I responded.

Mr. Bloom smiled and took a seat at her desk, while Bra and I pranced back to out seats where Trunks was on his iPad2 playing Fruit Ninja.

"This will be perfect on our college recommendation when we apply for Stanford. " Bra squealed.

"I don't even know why I hang out with you two." Trunks mumbled to himself.

"TRUNKS VEGETA OUJI BRIEFS DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU'RE ASHAMED OF ME! I'M YOU'RE TWIN FOR GOD SAKE!" Bra snapped and hit her brother with a thick algebra book.

"Calm down girl." A voice chuckled. I turned around, it was a boy no older than fifteen with coal dark eyes and black hair that was straight. He was wearing a white shirt collared, black tie, black skater jeans, and worn out white vans.

"And whom might you be?" Bra hissed with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Tyler James," He answered as he sat next to Bra, "And you are?"

Bra scanned him up and down, "Braillea Ouji, but I go by Bra."

"Oh you're the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta Ouji. The two greatest business partners." Tyler responded.

"Thanks, and that's my twin Trunks and Gohan. We're all Mathletes." Bra announced with a winning smile.

"Cool, I'm a Mathlete to. I may not look like it but I'm really smart." Tyler replied.

"Well we need all the brains we can get." I interrupted.

"We have to win, I don't know what I would do if we lost. It's be all over the tabloids." Bra whined.

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"We should hang out after school, along with Adrian and Violet." Tyler suggested.

"I'm in." I answered.

"Me too." Bra said with a smile.

"How about we meet up at Chi-chi's, they have the best food on earth." Tyler suggested.

I smirked, "Sure."

* * *

**Basic Math, Goten**

Marron, Videl, Erasa, and I had basic math. Which was a little harder than eight grade. The math teacher was a meanie and keeps pronouncing my name as GOTTEN. 'GOTTEN SON HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOUR WORK DONE?' It was embarrassing. And when ever I tell him how its pronounce he says something about the pecking order. (TFS fans you're welcome :D)

"Hey Gotten, you gotten the answer to number sixteen." Videl asked with a chuckle at the end.

"Not you too Videl." I sighed.

"Don't worry Goten, he'll get it. Eventually." Marron said.

"Done!" Erasa announced.

We all looked at her.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Videl shouted and snatched her work book.

"Ms. Satan! The pecking order!" Mr. Popo warned.

I shivered, the way he said it was terrifying.

"I'm not done with my work sillies, I finish shopping online." Erasa giggled and held up her iPhone 5 which was in a I love boys case.

"Well I finished." I announced.

"I'm serious Goten how did you get past number sixteen." Videl asked as she slammed her bock on the table.

"The answer is 31 degrees." I answered.

"Hey guys, don't you feel stupid that Gohan, Bra, and Trunks are in advance classes and we're in basic." Marron sighed.

"He may be smarter than me but I can still kick his ass." Videl commented.

"Everyone can do that." I chuckled.

"But he is cute." Videl confessed slightly blushing.

"Vi and Gohan sitting in the tree." Erasa sang before Videl punched her in the arm.

"Gohan only dates books and magic cards." Marron added.

"Let's just change the subject." I insisted. Talking about my brother's love life was kind of weird and uncomfortable.

"We need to hang out after school. We could go shopping." Erasa said with a creepy smile.

"I have a better idea, we could go to Gotten's." Marron suggested.

"Would you guys please stop calling me that!" I pleaded.

"It is getting old anyways." Videl chuckled.

"When's lunch!?" I whined, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was getting ready to take a bite out of my desk.

"Lunch is in two more periods and each of them are ninety minutes long." Marron answered.

"I'm going to die." I cried as I banged my head against my desk.

"Toughen up." Videl ordered and punched me in the arm.

"That kind of hurt. Are you a fighter?" I asked.

She nodded her head and smirked.

"You and Pan would be best friends." Marron added.

"Who the hell is Pan?" Videl asked.

"My twin, she was supposed to be joining us today but she got in trouble so she has to spend a month in eighth grade." I answered.

"Loser." Videl chuckled.

"Okay class the bell will be ringing any minute now, so your home work is to do section won 16-32." Mr. Popo announced and two seconds later the bell rung.

"What class do you have next?" Erasa asked as we made it to the door.

"Biology." I answered, "you?"

"English." Erasa answered.

"I have English too." Marron mumbled.

"And I have Biology." Videl revealed.

"We can talk about boys Marron." Erasa squealed.

Marron sighed and started walking off while Erasa followed her naming all the boy bands she liked.

"Goten." Videl called.

"Hm." I responded and started walking off with Videl by my sided.

"Your brother, does he only like smart girls?" She asked softly.

"I think so, I mean he wouldn't date anyone dumb." I answered.

"Oh.." She responded.

I grinned at her, "Do you like my brother?"

She blushed immediately, "No, I was just wondering."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

* * *

**Trunks**

My second period was English. Probably my only class that doesn't begin with Advance. I hate that I'm so smart, the only friends I have are Marron, Bra, Gohan, Goten, and Pan. And its been like that since kindergarten. Kids would make fun of me and then I would kick their asses, and after their beating they still called me 'nerd boy.' This year I would never be called nerd again. Guarantee I'll be out of the nerd clique.

"Hey Trunks have you seen Erasa?" Marron asked.

I shook my head, "Why?"

"I'm hiding from her." She answered.

I smirked at her, "You find her annoying too."

"Let's avoid her in class." Marron suggested.

"And how to you plan to do that?" I asked.

"Well we can go to class late." Marron suggested.

"Fine by me." I responded and grabbed her hand and started running up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"The roof. She'll never find us there." I answered as I sped up, literally dragging Marron behind. Within two minutes we made it to the roof, Marron out of breath and ready to pass out.

I walked over to the ledge and sat down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Marron shouted. I could her face going pale.

"What, are you scared of heights?" I teased.

"Yes. And what if you fall?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Then I fall. Now get over here."

She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Stop being a puss Marron." I teased.

"What are you going to do if I fall?!" She asked.

"Laugh my ass off." I chuckled.

She scoffed and took a seat next to me.

"Trunks, why have you been so distant from the others and I?" She asked.

I sighed, "We've been friends our whole lives, I just want to me other people."

"So you're to good for us now." She snapped.

"It's not like that." I argued.

She sighed, "Fine. Do what ever you want."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No." She lied.

"Marron I know when you're lying." I confronted.

"Okay Trunks here's the truth I lov-"

"What are you kids doing up here!?"

Our heads snapped, It was principle Frieza.

"Well.." He said.

I got up and helped Marron up.

"We're sorry principle Frieza." Marron apologized.

"You two have detention after school. And I will be notifying your parents that you two skipped class, Mr. Ouji and Ms. Roshi."

We held our heads down and followed principle Frieza off the roof to our class. He explained to our teacher what happen and in the end we had to sit next to Erasa.

* * *

**Art, Videl**

My next class was with the purple haired freak Trunks who thinks he's better than everyone. We had art together and we were suppose to draw each other. My portrait of him was a stick figure with lavender hair and in the background he was in a garden and he was being attack by a bear.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yea, I want to see my first." He answered.

I showed off my master piece and he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He smirked and showed off his picture of a witch being stabbed.

"You know Briefs, I thought you would be a goody two shoes." I commented.

"And I thought you'd be a bitch all the time." He retorted

I sighed, "You don't seem like the type that would hang around Bra, Gohan, Goten, and Marron."

"Yea I'm not, I rather go skate boarding then read the dictionary." He replied.

I smirked, "Well if you want you can come to my friend's party if you want."

He arched his eyebrow, "What type of crowd?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You know skaters and rebels."

"Sure, when and where?" Trunks asked.

"Friday and just come to my house at four." I answered.

* * *

**After school, Goten **

Soon as the bell rung I was the first one out of study all. I was hungry, thank god my family owned a restaurant. _Chi-chi's _was one of the most popular restaurants in West City. Ninety percent of the costumers there were teens. And if anyone would get out of line, mom was there to smack them in the head with a pan.

"Where do you even live Gohan?" Videl asked after popping her gum.

"Chi-chi's." I answered.

Erasa squealed, "You're lying!"

"Seriously. Chi-chi is my mom." I replied.

"You're mom makes the best food in the world!" Videl exaggerated.

"Hey guys."

We turned around to see Gohan and Bra in black sweat shirts that said their names and 'Mathletes'

Videl started laughing.

"What are those for?" Erasa asked.

My brother and best friend grinned at the same time, "We're part of the Mathletes!"

"What's a Mathlete?" I asked.

"It's a nerd 'sport'." Trunks answered as he walked up to our group.

Bra rolled her eyes, "It's more than that. It's where the geniuses like Gohan and myself, challenge other geniuses at a tournament in the battle of the brains."

Videl laughed louder and Trunks joined in that time."You two are mean." Bra pouted.

"I think its cool." I complimented.

Bra jumped into my arms, "Thanks Goten for being caring. UNLIKE some people we know."

I lightly blushed.

"OH SHIT I HAVE DETENTION!" Trunks shouted as he ran off.

"Bulma's going to be pissed when she finds out that Trunks got detention on the first day." Gohan commented as he watched the blue hair teen run into the school knocking down anyone and everyone in his way.

Bra ignored the commented and started walking off.

I looked at the others with a confused look and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked as I caught up with Bra's pace

"Nothing." She lied.

"I'm your best friend, I know when something's up." I replied.

She stopped and sighed, "Trunks is acting like IT again."

That was the term when Trunks let his ego get the best of him.

"Don't worry, once he sees that the popular life is over rated he'll be back to normal." I argued.

She smiled and linked our arms together and laid her head on my shoulders and we began to walk off with snickers and kissy sounds behind us.

* * *

**Chi-chi's Restaurant, Gohan**

When we got mom my house, it was full of loud teenagers, stuffing their faces with food, having cake eating races, and running the employees crazy. I led everyone to the backroom where usually Goten, Pan, and I eat. It was sound proof- thank god, so we couldn't hear all the gossip in the front. My mom brought us some milkshakes and we began to rush through out homework.

"Done!" Bra and I said at the same time.

Erasa's jaw dropped, "We just started… Ten minutes ago!"

"Well if they would give us har-" I started before getting cut off.

"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY IN COLLEGE COURSE CLASSES AND YOU'RE FINISHING WORK IN TEN MINUTES!" Videl shouted.

She was pretty when she shouted. Maybe one day I'll be brave enough to ask her on a date. But Videl is interested into popular boys. I know, I'll have Bra help me be cool, after all she is the coolest person I know. And maybe after homecoming I can take her to the library and maybe we could hold hands and the-

"Earth to Gohan!" Goten called.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes."

Videl rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

* * *

**Chi-chi**

_It was the second day of trial, and once again news starions we'e hounding the court-house as well as paparazzi taking pictures of everyone who walked out the door. Protesters protesting on how Skylar is pure evil and murdered, and very few representing that she was mentally ill and needed help. _

"_Bulma Briefs, how long have you know Ms. Jones?" Mr. Clark asked the blue haired girl._

_Bulma flipped her long blue hair, "Since Elementary." _

_Mr. Clark paced back and forth with a smirk on her face, "And were you two ever friends?"_

_Bulma looked at Skylar who had her head down, "No. Never."_

_Mr. Clark tapped his pen on his chin, "What made you dislike her?" _

"_For one reason she always has to win." Bulma answered._

"_And would you say that's a normal trait?" He asked._

"_Yes, lots of people are competitive. But not like her, always racing, 'who could sharpening a pencil faster' or 'Who could blink faster'." _

"_And would you say she was possessive?" He asked._

_Bulma took a quick glance at the judge, "Yea."_

"_Did, Skylar every tell you she had a mental disease?" Mr. Clark asked._

_Bulma turned red with anger, "SHE'S JUST LYING SO SHE DOESN'T GET THE DEATH PENALTY."_

"_ORDER!" The judge ordered and slammed his gavel against the wooden block._

"_Objection your Honor, what do these question have to do with this case?" Mr. Ouji asked._

"_Mr. Clark prove you're point." The judge insisted._

"_Well your Honor, all this questions led up to Ms. Briefs out burst. She has a short temper and maybe all the cruelty led up to Skylar's actions." Mr. Clark argued._

"_That's a lie!" Bulma objected. _

"_Oh really, are you dying ever being cruel to Skylar?" Mr. Clark question._

_Bulma nodded her head._

"_Well in the beginning of the school year, you and you're friends who are in this court room this very moment attacked Skylar and her friends." Mr. Clark reminded._

"_YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" Bulma cursed._

_Mr. Clark smirked, "That is all your honor." _

_Bulma marched off the stand and marched all the way over to Vegeta and cried in his chest._

_Mr. Ouji cleared his throat and stood up, "I call Harper Addison to the stand."_

_Everyone gasp._

"_Didn't Skylar kill Harper?" Chi-chi whispered._

_Doors open and a girl with a bruised up face, baby blue shit, and white flats marched in. _

"_Actually that bitch missed by an inch." Harper announced._

_The room went silent and all eyes was on the girl, who everyone thought was dead._

_Skylar slowly stood up and smirk, "Oopps, guess I didn't finish my job."_

"Mama!"

I turned around to see my youngest child and only daughter flagging two pieces of paper in my face.

"Yes Pan?" I asked.

"I finished my homework, Can I go hang out with everyone? Please!" She begged.

I gave her a smile, "Sure sweetie."

She gave me a light hug and ran off.

* * *

**Guess who won **

**Goten and Bra (Saw that coming) **

**Gohan and Videl (Saw that coming)**

**Trunks And Marron (Didn't see that once coming thought everyone like TP) **

**Their will be more characters from DBZ coming along further in the story.**

**Lol I saw A Haunted House Sunday and it was so fucking funny**

**Favorite Line: Keisha…... I DON'T GIVE A FUHHHHHHHK! **

**CHECK THESE STORIE OUT!**

_**Sneaking Out Is Hard To Do**_

**By: jojobee0109**

**Summary: Bulma is grounded and is sneaking out so that she can go to Goku's birthday party, she needs to get back on the circuit after Yamcha and her broke it off. Once again the Z Fighters are highschoolers and in drama!**

_**A Love Stoy **_

**By: Viva La Amore**

**Summary: Two people who are lonely from the start fall in love in the simplest of ways. The pressure of societies and families are the rules they must play by. But what happens when all that turns against them. High school and A/U no OC this time :0 Please Review!**

_**Club Paradise**_

**By: AngelOfDarkness1998**

**Summary: Vegeta is a hard core rapper. Bulma is a stripper who wants to be a singer. Her favroite rapper and inspiration just so happens to be Vegeta. What happens when she one day meets him, but he isn't all she dreamed? AU (I named this story that, because when i thought of it I was listening to that. Anyways please review and enjoy!)**

**_A Saiyans Legacy_**

**By: Snakeftw96**

**Summary: Two Saiyan infants crash land on a distant planet known as "Troguna". A planet quite similar to Earth. Their mission is to exterminate all the living things on that planet (surprise surprise). Will they follow? What kind of adventure will they face? Read on and find out! Rated T for bloody events and possibly "funny" stuff in the distant future.**


	3. Set up

**I was surprised as how many reviews I have for two chapters, and they came pretty fast. As an award you get two chapters this week! :D wrote it all in ONE DAY :O**

* * *

**Bra**

School ended on Friday normal as any other day of school this week. Only difference was my brother. He left for school without me this entire week, the only exception was Monday. Dressing different, even though we have uniforms. Twice as mean to me, stopped acting smart, talking back to mom, stopped hanging out with the others and I. And to put the cherry on the cake, he's been hanging out the our aunt who despises us, especially me.

_Flash back._

_Today was the first Friday of the school year. That meant no uniforms, Bra decided to wear her black tank top with a jean jacket, jeans, and her run down black and white converse. It was end of second period and on Friday's Bra and Gohan had Advance Math._

"_So Gohan, we should arrive at the library an hour early so we can get some more studying done." The blue haired teen suggested as she walked down the hall with one of her oldest friends."Sure, then we would have a head start over everyone." The raven haired teen replied._

"_Is it me or have you started dressing more- how should I say- cooler?" Bra asked the teen who was wearing a red collared shirt, black pants, and black vans._

_Gohan blushed, "Is it that obvious?" _

"_Of course, and is this all for Videl Satan?" Bra asked again with her father's smirk._

_Gohan held his head down in embarrassment _

"_Ha! You're in love with her." Bra boasted._

_Gohan's head shot up and he blushed brighter, "I wouldn't say __love__." _

"_What ever floats your bo- AHHHH!" Bra started until she tripped over someones leg causing her to hit the floor dramatically._

_She regain herself and looked at the perpetrator. Her youngest aunt on her father's side leaning against the wall. She was only fifteen but the everything on her made her look twenty-one. Her long black hair was curled all the way down her back, her dark make up brought out her light purple eyes. Bra assumed she had a push up bra on because Tarrot was a C34 not a D32. She wore a dark purple tube top that stopped at her belly, black jeggings, and wedges. _

_Bra growled as Tarrot and 'her crew' continued to laugh at her._

"_What the hell is your problem?" Bra hissed as she picked up her text books with Gohan's help._

_Tarrot walked up to Bra popped her bubble gum in Bra's face, "I ain't got no prob kiddo, so ifs I were you, I would watch who you talkin to." _

"_Pardon me, but what did you say?" Gohan asked._

_Bra pinched the bridged of her nose with her free hand, "And this is why adults call us adolescences, ignorant."_

_A girl with a similar outfit as Tarrot's stormed up to Bra, only difference is she wore bright make up, her red hair was short and came to her ears, and her tube top was yellow._

"_Hold up home girl, I know you just didn't talk to T like that. You got me fucked up in the game, it's for fades." (There's this boy who talks like that at my school he be like Ms. Peterson you gave me a F on my addition test, ON GAWD ITS FOR FADES and I'm like -_- okay)_

_Bra gave her a confused look and walked away soon after she walked six inches away from the ignorant teens, Bra's face met the ground again. This time the laughter was louder._

_She turned around and saw her brother shrugging his shoulders and giving Tarrot, and her crew high fives._

"_Not bad Nerd Boy." One of the boys in Tarot's group complimented._

"_Yo Johnny, his name ain't nerd boy anymoe, call him Big T." Tarot ordered and got applauses from her friends, more like followers._

_Bra jumped up and walked to the bullies._

"_You guys are really ignorant." Gohan commented._

_The one with the Mohawk and wife beater on with gray skinny jeans walked up to Gohan and smacked his books out his hand. Gohan ignored his violence and picked up his book._

"_Tarrot you know Grandma would scold you if she heard you speaking in this way. And Trunks mom's going to be pissed once he figured out you trip me. And whatever the hell your name is leave my friend alone!" Bra scolded, but in return she got more laughes and the same girl who got in her face the first time walked up to her again."Listen her A- cup, just because yo mama got money don't mean shit she a hoe anyways fo getting pregnant in high school, yous still a nerd, and if you snitch on Big T we really is going to catch the fades." The girl who's nick name 'Freaky-Nikki' threaten and with the threat came the ghetto hand gestures, clapping with ever syllable, and blinking her eyes ever letter. _

_Bra started to cry and ran off with Gohan behind her._

"_Hey Nichole!" _

_Nichole turned around ready to school the person who dared call her by her real name, "Yo bro its Freaky-"_

_Her sentence was cut short when Videl punched her in the jaw. The girl was knocked to the ground and the others stared at the Satan girl with pure shock._

"_Learn how to talk like a civilized person before you insult my friend again, you whore." Videl spat as she went to catch up with her two new friends._

_Videl found them sitting by Bra's locker, her face covered in her hands and Gohan's arm around her._

"_Don't worry about Nikki, I gave her the 'fades' she was looking for." Videl told the distressed teen._

_Bra lifted her head and gave her faint smile, "Thanks Videl."_

"_No problem." Videl said and took a seat next to Bra._

_More tears came rushing down Bra's face, "Why does my brother hate me?"_

"_Trunks doesn't hate you, he just wants to be popular and seems he would do anything to get there." Gohan argued._

"_Yea." Videl agreed._

_The class bell rung and Bra quickly regain herself, "Hurry we'll be late."_

_Videl smirked, Bra really was a nerd._

"_Thanks Videl." Gohan said as he continue to chase after Bra._

_Flashback end._

There was a soft knock at the door and I turned my head and smiled once she saw who it was.

"What's wrong B?" Goten asked as he approached her slowly.

"Nothing." I sighed.

Goten jumped on the window ceil, "Once again Bra, I know when you're lying."

I rested my head on Goten's shoulder, "Goten… do you think I'm pretty."

Goten immediately blushed, "What do you mean?"

I sighed again, "Look at me, I wear glasses, I have no hips, I'm a B cup, and to top it all off I'm a major nerd."

Goten chuckled and I punched him in the chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." He answered.

I frowned, "What's so funny about me."

"You are the most beautiful girl I ever have seen. And don't worry about your body you're only fourteen. And you wear glasses because you're blind." Goten answered.

I gave him a smile, he always did know how to cheer me up.

"Goten have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked and was shocked that I even asked that.

He shook his head, "I'm a virgin to kissing."

I scooted closer to him, "I am to. I was watching TLC and this show call Nineteen Kids and Counting, and this guy waited to he was married to kiss a girl on the lips."

"I don't want to wait that long." Goten chuckled.

"Me either. Have you ever just wanted to get it over with?" I questioned, this conversation was getting awkward.

"Yea." He answered in a low voice.

I started playing with my shoulder length blue hair, "And if you were to kiss a girl, would you want her to be your friend."

Goten blushed brighter, "Are you suggesting….. We kiss."

I grabbed the closest pillow to me and used it to hide my cherry pink face.

"You know Bra I don't mind kissing you.. If you would like it." Goten practically whispered.

I removed the pillow, "Okay I'm in."

I moved closer but Goten was the one who press our lips together. It was weird at first but it naturally set in within a few seconds. Now the next step, the tongue. I was reading an article of how to tongue kiss and it said I should slightly open my mouth and then the guy will know what to do. And then another article said it comes naturally. Which it did. I ran my fingers through Goten's hair and he pulled me closer. We were like this for another three minutes, and it was perfect.

"Bra, your mother- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Shit! It's my dad! Goten and I quickly pulled apart blushing a darker red than blood. My dad was going to have Goten for lunch.

Goten immediately fell to hiss knees, "Oh please Mr. Vegeta spare me."

I silently chuckled.

My dad looked as if her were going to explode, but instead he grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him out.

Trunks popped his head in my room, While you're in trouble I'll be at a party."

I frowned and study his outfit. Black under shirt, black and red plaid over shirt, black skinny jeans, and read vans. I guessing he was going to a popular people party.

"And no you can't go squirt." He teased.

I threw a book at him and he dodged and smirked as he walked down the hall with the new skate board mom bought him, and a very expensive one at that.

"WHAT HAPPEN!?" Pan, Erasa, Marron, and Videl asked in unison

I smirked at the out of breath girls, "Nothing happen. Goten was in my room, alone, and my dad thought something was going on."

The girls gave her a second glace.

"Sure." Marron commented.

I rolled her eyes, "You girls go get dress so we can watch Secret Life of the American Teen."

The girls squealed, and ran to the bathroom which was located in my bed room.

Once everyone was gone my hand touch my lips and I started squealing like third grader. Maybe I should admit it… I really do have a crush on Goten Son.

* * *

**Erasa **

It took us ten minutes all the get ready. I took the longest out of the five to get ready, I have to where cute pajamas every night or I'll die. I was wearing a long night-gown with a black and white Hello Kitty and black Hello Kitty slippers. Videl wore her black boy shorts and white wife beater. Pan wore basketball shorts and a sports bra, Marron wore sponge bob night pants and a white tank top. Lastly Bra who wore a red tank top and green boy shorts.

"I'll be back, I'm going to order some food for us." Bra announced before she ran off.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Pan shouted as she smacked Videl in the back of the head with a pillow.

Videl tackled Pan.

I giggled and grabbed a pillow and tried my hardest to hit Marron which didn't look like it hurt her. She snatched the pillow out my hand and sent me flying to the bed. That's when Videl and Pan attacked Marron. I decided to help Marron and jumped on Pan causing her to lose balance and flip off the bed. I grabbed a pillow and knocked Videl square in the face. I was so proud of my victory and jumped up and down on the bed and in two seconds I was hit with a pillow and fell head first off the bed.

"Ouch!" I whined my body still on the ground and my mind blurring.

Marron was laughing the loudest.

"Marron how could you, I helped you." I whined.

"Sorry Erasa." She apologized but continued to laugh.

I frowned and got up, "You girls are lucky that I didn't break a nail."

They all rolled their eyes and laid on the king sized bed. Pan and Marron laying at the bottom. And Vi and I at top and an empty spot for Bra.

"So I got five boxes of pepperoni pizza." Bra announced and she came into the room with five pizza books. The smell of the greasy pizza hit my face and I jumped off the bed and grabbed a whole pizza box, ripped it open and took a bit bite of a piece of pizza. After finishing the pizza in five bites I notice the girls giving me shock and confused looks.

"Hey, I've been on a diet all summer!" I announced and started on another pizza.

They all chuckled and began eating the pizza.

After our dinner which included, chicken wings, bread sticks, cookie dough, root beer floats and monsters. We all decided to burn some energy and all began to 'dance.' We ended up dance through ten songs, and I was exhausted

"I FEEL YOUR HEART BEAT TO THE BEAT OF THE DRUM!" Marron sung as loud and off-key as she could and jumped on the bed.

"OH WHAT A SHAME THAT YOU CAME HER WITH SOMEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNE!" Bra sung then took another sip of her monster.

I haven't had this much funny in so long. I've always worried about growing up. And boys. But who couldn't leave without boys. But as the people say You Only Love Once. Or was it You Only Live Once.

Pan collapsed on top of my calves, "We should watch a movie."

"Yea!" I shouted.

"But which one?" Videl panted.

"Brides Maids?" Bra suggested.

"HELL YES!" We all shouted.

Bra popped in the movie and most of all of us fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

* * *

**Videl **

It was about three in the morning when Bra woke me up. I lazily got up but soon passed out until she put ice in my Bra.

"WHAT THE HELL BRA!?" I asked.

She was slipping on a pair of her boots, "Trunks."

I rubbed my eyes, "What about him?"

"Well he got drunk at the party and doesn't know how to get back." Bra answered.

I chuckled, I was going to go to the party with him but he's a dick so I cancelled. I assume since he's popular now that Tarrot invited him.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked as I slipped on my sneakers.

"We're going to walk to Goten's and get his and Gohan's help." Bra answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and woke up Marron and Pan. Marron was easy to wake up but Pan was like waking up a bear. So I pulled the same trick that Bra pulled on me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Pan screamed causing Erasa to wake up.

"Get up, Trunks is in trouble." I ordered.

"WAIT WHAT!" Marron shouted as she slipped into her slippers faster than the speed of light.

"He's drunk." Bra announced as she lifted up her window.

Marron looked disappointed and climbed out the window with the rest of us behind her

It took us thirty fucking minutes to walk all the way to the Son's residence, and I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO MAD IN MY LIFE!

Pan and Bra climbed up to Gohan's and Gohan's window and tapped lightly on it. It took ten minutes for them to come down. TRUNKS WAS NEVER GOING TO HEAR THE END OF IT ONCE HE'S SOBER.

"How about we take the bikes?" Goten suggested.

I gave Goten a big hug, "You're a genius."

"Follow me." Gohan instructed as he walked to the back of the estate with the rest of us behind him.

Everyone got a bike except Bra and I.

"I will kill one of you if I don't get to ride a bike." I threaten.

"How about you ride on Gohan's back pegs and Bra rides on Goten handle bars?" Pan suggested.

I shrugged my shoulder and did so, it was better than walking. And with that we all took off to the party which was in the poorer part of West City by the lake."

Took us another thirty minutes to get to the stupid party and all the leads led us to the dock where we saw a boy passed out. We couldn't see his face but the purple hair was a dead give away. We all ran to him and Bra flipped him over. It wasn't him, it was a dummy.

"What the heck is going on?" Erasa asked.

And before anyone could say anything we were all pushed into the lake. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was in utter shock I would have swam up and kicked everyone's ass. But by the time I arrived on land the perpetrators were gone.

"Goten! My glasses I can't see!" Bra cried as she splashed in the water, Gohan grabbed her by the waist so she could stop panicking and wouldn't drown.

Goten dove under water

I gave Gohan a confused look.

"Bra was born blind and Bulma made special glass so she could see." He said.

I looked at the others.

Pan was ringing her shirt out, Erasa was taking out grass from her hair, and Marron was crying.

"What's wrong Marron?" I asked.

"Trunks set us up." She cried.

I gave her a hug, "Don't worry he has to go home some time."

"Got them!" Goten announced as he placed them in her hand.

She put them on and gave Goten a peck on the lips, which made him blush and the rest of us speechless. Bra got out the water with Goten and we continued to dry off the best we could. But I was still in shock that Goten got his first kiss.

* * *

**Goten**

We walked back to where we parked our bikes but when we arrived they were all gone. CRAP MOM WAS GOING TO KILL US! I MIGHT AS WELL GO DROWN MYSELF.

"Mom is going to murder us!" Gohan and Pan cried.

"We're going to die!" Erasa and Marron wailed.

But Bra and I were the only calm ones she walked up to me and put her head on my chest.

"Take me home Goten." She whimpered.

I sighed and bent down so she could jump on my back. Videl jumped on Gohan's and all of us walked back to Capsule Corporation. I really didn't care what anyone said Trunks was a traitor. It would take a lot for me to forgive him.

When we snuck into Capsule Corporation it was five am. Gohan and I passed out on the floor and the girls passed out on Bra's bed. Mom call Gohan at eight and asked where we were. Gohan lied and told him that he asked dad could we stay with Trunks. Mom bought it- for now- and we went back to sleep. At 1 pm we finally had enough energy to wake up.

"It smells like ocean in here!" Videl complained.

"That's because we were all pushed into a lake." Pan mumbled.

"Well I'm taking a shower first they're two more on this floor." Bra announced as she dragged herself to her bathroom. Videl and Pan made it out the door first, leaving us with Marron and Erasa.

"Is Trunks always this mean?" Erasa asked.

"No, he's just trying to act as if he's better than everyone." Marron answered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard that!" Trunks shouted from the other room.

The enraged Marron got up and ran to Trunks's room. She picked up one of his skateboards and started hitting him with it. We all stood there and just watched.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HEARD IT OR NOT! YOU SET US UP! WE'VE BEEN YOUR FRIENDS FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND YOU TRADE US FOR THE FIRST COOL PEOPLE YOU SEE!" Marron yelled as she continued to hit Trunks. It was Gohan who finally decided enough was enough.

"Let go of me!" Marron shouted as Gohan held her arms.

"No Marron, all you're going to do is attack him." Gohan argued as he picked up Marron.

"Damn right." Marron confessed as she was dragged out of the room.

"God can't she take a joke." Trunks mumbled.

"That wasn't a joke Trunks it was cruel, she was right, fourteen years and you sold us out." I spat before storming out of the room.

* * *

**Trunks **

After being attack by Marron I decided to go clear my head. I have to admit even though setting them up was funny it was also cruel. I didn't sell them out I'm still their friend they're just really emotional. Though sooner or later our friendship will end, I'm tired of being bullied.

"Yo Trunks!"

The call startled me which made me fall off my skateboard. I looked up and saw John- no wait this is the nerd from Advance Math.

"What's up Tyler?" I asked as I stood up.

"It's all over Instagram and Facebook ,why would you do something like that?" Tyler asked.

"Did what?" I questioned.

"You sold your friends out for Johnny, Blake, Aaron, Nikki, and Tarrot." Tyler answered.

"Well it's none of you damn business why." I spat.

Tyler shook his head, "Your sister and friends are good people."

"Whatever." I replied.

"Just be careful Trunks." Tyler warned before taking off on his skateboard.

I shook my head and put my head phones on and went back to my thoughts. Maybe what I was doing was wrong.

* * *

**Pan**

"So what are we doing today?" Erasa asked.

"Today's Saturday, let's just stay in here all day eat pizza and watch movies." Bra insisted.

"But Bra we have practice." Gohan reminded.

Bra pretended to cry and began to hit herself with a pillow.

"Don't worry Bra, we'll stay here and wait for ya." Erasa said.

"Well we do have two hours until practice and it's only for two hours, I guess it's not that bad." Bra replied.

"Maybe we could go too and cheer them on?" Goten suggested.

"God its going to be so boring!" Videl pouted.

"Come on Vi, we're their friends, we need to be supportive." Erasa insisted.

"Fine." Videl sighed.

"How about we watch a movie till then?" I suggested.

"Let's watch… Mean Girls." Erasa suggested.

"Hmm sounds legit since were in the same place as that gay guy and Goth girl." Marron spat.

"Marron are you still mad?" I asked.

"YES!" She shouted.

"You'll get over it." Videl insisted.

"What ever you say." Marron said sarcastically as the movie began.

* * *

**18**

"_Harper what happen that night Skylar attacked you?" Mr. Ouji asked._

_Harper glared at Skylar, "Emma and I were home alone and just finish eating when we came up to my room. I had sworn I left the lights on but they were off. I switched on the lights and in less than a second I was hit in the head. Emma started screaming but she was hit in the head as well. We were hit again, but this time we both went unconscious. I remember waking up tied to a chair and it was dark, Emma was still unconscious and the first thing that hit my mind was to scream, but it didn't work," she pointed to Skylar, "That bitch over there stabbed."_

_Skylar started laughing, "You bet you damn ass I did."_

"_THAT'S WHY I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Harper shouted._

"_Order!" The judge shouted and slammed his gravel._

"_Could you continue Ms. Addison." Mr. Ouji insisted._

_Tears rolled down Harper's face, "I had to see that bitch shoot Emma in the heart twice, then the head."_

"_Then what happen?" Mr. Ouji asked._

_Harper covered her face, "She told me how she enjoyed killing Emma and told me that I could have helped kill Bulma then she shot me in my chest. My mom found Emma and I in puddles of blood, she rushed us to the hospital , the doctors were able to take the bullet out of me, but I went into a coma. When I did wake up I found out that Emma died and I had to go under the witness protection program. ALL BECAUSE THAT BITCH WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN!"_

"_You see your honor, Skylar kills for joy, not because she has a mental issues." Mr. Ouji announced._

"_YOU NO NOTHING ABOUT ME! I HATE YOU AND ALL THIS PEOPLE IN THIS COURT ROOM! I SHOULD OF SHOT YOU TWICE YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Skylar shouted as she tried to run up to Mr. Ouji but the guards tackled her._

_The judged sigh, "We'll continue tomorrow. And Mr. Clark you need to keep your client under control."_

"_She's going to lose it when she's in prison." 18 commented._

"_She already has." Vegeta argued._

"_18.."_

_The teens turned their heads to Harper who was still crying._

"_I wanted to apologize to you. Actually all of you. Skylar was my ticket to popularity and I would do anything for her back then. I never meant to hurt anyone. I'm sorry." Harper apologized._

_18 wasn't good at these things but she knew a hug would solve anything. The hug didn't last that long, but it was enough to make amends. Harper gave a hug to everyone, and surprisingly and small hug from Vegeta._

"_So where are you going from here?" 18 asked._

"18!"

I head shot up and looked around her surroundings, I was in my office and paper work was everywhere. I looked to my door and saw my assistant shaking her head at me .

"Sorry Harper." I apologize as I rubbed my temples.

She sighed and walked over to my desk and gave me a tall glass of water and two Tylenol.

"Thanks." I responded and took the medicine.

"No problem, you have to finish the paper work I gave you by six and you have a new case." Harper announced and set another set of paper work on my desk.

I sighed, "You can have the rest of the day off Ms. Addison ."

She smirked at me, "Remember _Mrs. Roshi _its _Mrs. Wolf_."

"Oh right, you got married last month." I said.

"Well Mrs. Roshi, you should be getting work." And with that Harper walked away. I grabbed my office phone and dialed Krillen's number.

"You have to pick up Marron tonight, I might be her till ten."

After finishing up the call I rest my head on the table again.

"It's happing all over again." I sighed.

* * *

**Marron**

After the movie we all walked to the library so Gohan and Bra could practice what ever they were doing. The two hours went by fast and when I say fast very slow and boring. It was all quiet and when people did talk it was about area, perimeter, integers, and a bunch more nerdy stuff. It was like school all over again, after practice we went to Chi-chi's to eat.

"You guys are going to spend all your Saturdays like this?" Pan asked with her mouth full of noodles.

Bra took a sip of her tea and nodded.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to." Gohan said as he finished his fifth bowl of noodles.

"I'll go." Videl and Goten said in unison.

"You just have to help me with my math." Videl added.

"OMG!" Erasa shouted.

We all looked at the direction she was looking at and our jaws dropped.

* * *

It couldn't be…

Who ya'll think it is or what it is?!

FYI: This chapter was inspired by my ex-friend who sold me and my other two friends out for a whore. We been together through thick and thin, she lied to me, went behind my back, tricked me, and set me up a bunch of times and I was always her friend, along with the others. But when she stood up for that whore who stole all her boyfriends before us… I was done.

CHEEK THIS STORY OUT!

_**One and Only **_

**By: Moka-Chan8 **

**Summary: ****He's simply my one and only other half... (B/V) **

**Send in request if you want a shout out!**


	4. Freshman 'Love'

**So sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and stuff, if I may have mention it before but… THE HIGH SCHOOL I'M GOING TO HAS A HELICOPTER!**

* * *

**Marron **

Everyone's jaw dropped at the two people we saw. Trunks, and Nichole. What shocked us the most was that Nichole didn't look like a whore or a hood rat. She was wearing a staples Gucci dress that was blue at the top and white at the bottom, black flats, and the newest Gucci bag. And her red hair wasn't looking dirty and it was flat ironed correctly. Something was up because this girl lived in the projects and that whole outfit was way out of her league.

"Trunks what the hell is going on!?" Bra shouted.

The two walked towwards our table and Nichole gave us a fake laugh.

"Hello guys." She greeted.

Everyone ignored her and glared at Trunks.

"Guys this is my girlfriend, Nichole." Trunks introduce.

Pan spit out her water which landed all over Goten's face.

"Your what?!" I asked trying my best to hold my tears in.

"I'm his girlfriend, can you hear correctly?" Nichole asked.

"Looks like someone went to a proper English class." Bra commented before taking a sip of her tea.

"You do know, you just meet her." Gohan pointed out.

"And you meet Videl a week ago and you already in love with her but you're to much of a pussy to admit it." Trunks retorted.

Videl looked at Gohan and Gohan glared at Trunks who was holding Nichole close.

"So Nichole, where did you find the money to buy that?" I asked.

"Trunksie bought it for me." She answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Trunks smiled at her.

"Whore." Pan whispered.

"Excuse you, what did you say?" Nichole asked.

"We all know why you're dating 'Trunksie.'" Pan replied.

Nichole rolled her eyes, "Come on sweetie, let's get a table away from them."

And without a goodbye Trunks and Nichole were gone.

"HE'S SO STUPID!" I yelled.

"Gold digging hoe." Videl said.

"Who needs him, he obviously moved on." Gohan commented.

"Well we do need to tell him what Nichole is doing." Bra insisted.

"NO LET HIM LEARN BY HIMSELF!" I argued.

"It would be hilarious if he bought her a car and she left him the same day." Videl chuckled.

Bra sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Bra**

I looked at the clocked, which read some strange number, then I realized I wasn't wearing my glasses so I grabbed them. 4:00. I turned around and closed my eyes again. Today we'll be like any other day, but I'll be watching my brother be tricked by some hood rat, well fare, child support, gold digger. Is it okay for me to watch my twin be hoodwinked, or should I let it happen. Part of me says he should learn his lesson, especially since he sold me out. I looked at the clock again, only a minute has passed so I decided to get up. I showed within fifteen minutes, picked outfit and got dress in some clean pajamas. 4:30. Ugh! I wasn't tired and I had nothing to do. I glanced at my night stand where I saw my Galaxy S 3, I grabbed it and called Goten. The reason, no one knows but I decided to call him. It rung about four times until a deep raspy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Goten!"

"….You do realize its four thirty in the morning."

"Yea…. I can't go back to sleep."

"*sigh*"

"Goten, can you meet me at old park."

"…*Snore*"

"Goten Son!"

"I'm up!"

"So are you going?"

"…Sure, I'll be there in seven minutes."

I smiled and hung up my phone.

Eight minutes later I walked down to the park with my zebra pattern robe and slippers. The park was empty except for the tabby cat who was sleeping on the slide. I walked over to the swing and waited. It was three minutes after I arrived when Goten showed up.

"You're late." I said, trying to sound mad.

"Well I'm sorry, I intended to sleep for a couple more hours." Goten spat as he took a seat next to me on the swings.

There was a long pause before he spoke up.

"Bra, can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head.

"Did you like our kiss?"

My heart began to beat fast, "Um.. Yeah."

"I know this may sound weird and I know we're young, but I think….. I think I love you."

* * *

**Marron**

It was five in the freaking morning and I've been up since three all because I couldn't sleep. My head is filled with unanswered questions. And I'm pissed! How could Trunks. I mean I told him I love him! Wait, that was in my dream. But still I almost did. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't say it. I looked at outside the window, which everything was still dark and thought about the possibilities.

_Dream One_

"_Trunks I love you." Marron confessed._

_Trunks eyes widen, "Are you joking?" _

_Marron held her head down but Trunks soon lifted it up and kissed her passionately._

"_I've loved you since the eight grade." Trunks confess after they pulled apart._

_Marron smiled and he pulled their back together, and a couple of minutes later Principles Frieza caught them._

I laughed at the thought of what Mom would say, and what Mr. Ouji would do. So if we were together and he still wanted to be popular, what would happen then?

_Dream Two_

_Marron watched as one of her best friends got bullied by her aunt and friends and her brother. Marron didn't know what side to choose. Bra and her been friends since forever, but she loved Trunks and didn't want him to leave her. She had to do what she had to do so as Bra neared her she tripped her and laughed in her face. Trunks, Tarrot, and her gang ran towards her and praised her. She never known what it felt like to be popular. But it felt absolutely wonderful. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her._

_Bra, Gohan, and Videl retreated._

"_Not bad girl." Nichole complimented._

_Marron smiled._

"_This yo girl T?" Tarrot asked and popped her gum._

_Trunks looked into her eyes then to everyone else, "Yea, Everyone meet Marron." _

"_You iight girl, you should chill with us at lunch." Tarrot suggested._

"_Cool." Marron replied. _

Marron shuddered at the thought, she would never leave Bra for ten billion dollars. But what if that vision came true.. She could see her horrible future.

_Nightmare!_

_Marron Roshi, was on Maury, dressed in a black mini, lime green tube top, black heels. Her hair was shaggy and dirty blonde. _

"_MAURY, DANATEAQUISHADAYDAYTE (Ghetto name) IS MY BABY DADDY, HIM AND OBAMANASHIA AND QUINTONTO HAVE THE SAME EYES!" Marron shouted with the ghetto claps._

"_NAW SHAWTY!" Danateaquishadaydayte objected. He was slouching in his chair, with his pants sagging, wife beater on, and his hat backwards._

"_Well here are the results." Maury announced _

_There was cheering and booing from the crowd._

"_Danatheaquishdaydayte, in the case of three-year old Quintontonto, you are the father!" Maury revealed._

_Marron shot out her seat and got into her_ _Danateaquishadaydayte face._

"TOLD YOU HONEY BOO, NOW WHERE MY CHILD SUPPORT!?" Marron asked.

_Danateaquishadaydayte rolled his eyes. _

"_Danateaquishadaydayte, in the case of one year old Obamanashia, you are NOT the father!" Maury announced._

_Marron started crying and ran to the back of the stage as Danateaquishadaydayte pumped up the crowd _

I stopped there. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. I rather die then be a hood rat. I sighed and walked back to my bed and laid down.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be." I whispered to myself before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Bra**

Love me? He loves me?! I'm speechless!

"Bra?" Goten called.

"Yea…," I paused for a moment, "Do you really mean that." I asked.

Goten blushed, "I think- I know so."

I blushed, "Since when?"

"Since the seventh grade. You?"

I didn't really know, I had a crush on him in sixth grade, but when did I start loving him.

"Last summer." I answered automatically.

Once again there was an awkward silence.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Bra, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Goten asked.

The word girlfriend made me smile, "We have to make a promise first."

"Okay."

I held out my pinky, "No cheating, being faithful, honest, no cheating, loving, no cheating, AND MOST IMPORANT NO CHEATING!"

He chuckled and wrapped his pinky around mines.

"So can we kiss now?" Goten asked.

I frowned and he smiled at me.

Just a short chapter, the grading period is about to end and I have no time within the two weeks to update.

* * *

_**THESE STORIES MUST HAVE AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE! I'M SERIOUS!**_

**Saiyans Raised On Earth **

**By: firelifeblizzard**

_**Summary: **__**What if Goku remembered that he was a Saiyan, and Raditz came with him, What is happening to Bulma, and even Turles is here what is happening in planet vegeta, and not only that Bardock, and Fasha survived what will they acomplish in my amazing Fanfiction**_

_**Soulmates **_

**By: beautiful-note2895 **

_**Summary: **__**Everyone is a saiyan. Vegeta, (Goku) Kakarrot, and Raditz are the princes of Planet Vegeta. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 are trying out for elite warriors. An unlikely alliance if formed and romance is sparked. What happens when it is forbidden and they have to prove themselves worthy of each other? What happens when a deal is broken and war is started? Are these couples Soulmates?**_

_**A Pure Saiyaness **_

**By: AmericanCowGirl44**

_**Summary: **__**This is the story of Bulma, a pure Saiyaness that can't fight. She has lived on Earth for the past 18 years and is finally able to come home. Vegeta is turning 18 and must choose his mate. Bulma doesn't think he would ever look her way, but what does she do when she sees him for the first time? Who will he choose? Set on vegeta sei**_


	5. Background Info

**I KNOW! LO SEINTO (Sorry) My high School application form is online and I have to write and essay, and I MUST GET INTO THIS SCHOOL!**

* * *

**Trunks **

I woke up wanting to die just so I can back to sleep. I decided to text Nichole till four AM, under all of her image of being a bad girl who sleeps around, she's a nice girl. She's smart, funny, and classy. Turns out she's from a wealthy family. She's only living in the 'ghetto' because her father's job required him to move to East City and she didn't want to leave. So she decided to live with her Aunt and Uncle, and the only reason they live in the 'ghetto' is because her Aunt and Uncle don't take hand outs. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I showered then dress in my white collared shirt with an orange tie, khakis, and black Nikes. I grabbed my back and ran down stairs.

"Brat I heard your grades are slipping."

The deep voice startled me which caused me to fall down the stairs.

"Damn it dad!"

"Well why are they? Your mother keeps bitching to me about it." Dad asked again.

I got up, "It doesn't matter I can fix them later."

"What ever but if you come to this house with an F I will remove you from this planet." Dad said before walking off.

I mimicked him silently and walked to the kitchen, where surprisingly I found my sister.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked as I stuffed a pancake in my mouth that my grandmother made.

"Its none of your damn business." She hissed as she continued to eat.

"Rude much." I retorted.

She chuckled, "I'm rude! SAYS THE PERSON WHO PICKS ON HIS LITTLE SISTER!"

I rolled my eyes, "Drama Queen."

"Fuck you!" She hissed.

"Thanks." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and downed her OJ.

I finished my food within five minutes ignoring the lectures from my grandmother about my grades, "I'm going to go pick up Nichole."

"I ain't saying she a gold digger, but she ain't messing with no broke boys." Bra sang.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, "If only she knew."

* * *

**Erasa**

It was another glorious day to go to school and look at boys. I don't know why but I'm in a wonderful mode, maybe because I got tickets to see one direction. Yea that's why. And that's the reason I came to Videl's house early to convince her to join me and a bunch of other girls. She rejected but I know she won't let me go alone. Every morning we get a ride to school from their driver but today we decided to walk. Good thing too because I've gotten so many compliments about my outfit, my outfit today is my gray and white jumper with the gray healed boats I stole from my mother. And Videl's outfit was just like any other, baggy white shirt, black shorts, and black converse.

"So Vi, when are you telling Gohan you love him?" I asked.

Videl scoffed, "I don't love him."

I rolled my eyes, "When are you going to tell him that you like him?"

"I don't like him either." She lied.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You do.

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"What are you guys arguing about?"

I turned around, it was Marron wearing a black tank-top, white ripped skinny jeans, and black heeled boats. And she was wearing make up, plus her hair was curled down to her shoulders.

"OMG YOU'RE OUTFIT IS SOOO CUTE, I WANT IT!" I squealed.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Not bad." Videl complimented.

"Where's everyone else?" Marron asked.

Videl smiled and pointed by a tree. I looked closely and saw..

"OMG THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" I squealed. Bra and Goten, were practically having sex!

The three of us ran to them. I wanted all the details.

"WHEN! WHERE! WHAT! WHY! AND HOW!?" We all asked at the same time.

The two started laughing.

"When? This morning." Bra answered.

"Where? The park." Goten answered.

"What? We're dating." Bra answered again.

"Why? Because we like, like each other." Goten answered.

"And how? Goten asked me." Bra answered.

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOR LIKE FOREVER!" I squealed.

"Who's going to be together forever?" Gohan asked.

"HOW DON'T YOU KNOW BRA AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING OUT!?" I screamed.

Gohan turned to his brother, "Seriously?"

The two lifted up the interlocking hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot, don't tell Trunks." Bra said.

"Why?" Marron and Videl asked.

Bra sighed, "He'll make a big deal out of it and tell our dad-"

"And then my mom will freak out and think I'm having sex-"

"Then my dad will kill Goten-"

"Then my mom will destroy the world."

"That is one hundred percent true." Marron chuckled.

"We better started heading to Homeroom." Gohan insisted.

"We don't want to ruin Gohan's reputation." Videl teased.

"Is it a crime to be on time for class?" Gohan asked Videl.

She smiled at him, "Yes."

Gohan tried his best not to blush but it was really obvious. The two of them were made for each other.

* * *

**English- Gohan **

I'm screwed. No forget that I'm royally screamed. No not that… I'm fucked. I thought it would be a normal day in English, read a book, write a paragraph, but nooooo Ms. Honey had us write a biography on someone. And my someone was Videl Satan. It had to be at least three pages, plus you had to spend a whole day with that person. I can't do this, I'll probably ruin every chance I have with her.

"GOHAN!"

I lifted my head off my desk and my head hit someone's chin.

"Oh, sorry Marron." I apologized.

"Fuck you! This is the worst day ever, I have to write a biography on.. Nichole!" Marron whined

"I got Tyler." Bra interrupted.

Marron glared at Bra

"I have Trunks!" Erasa squealed.

"And I have April Allen." Goten added.

"I hate you all." Marron muttered to herself.

"Who's April?" Bra asked.

Videl giggled, "Oh shit Goten, better watch out."

"I'm April Allen." A dark browned girl in a wheel-chair announced.

"You don't have to worry now B." Marron whispered.

The girl held out her hand and Goten shook her hand

"Well I don't know if you have anything plan on Friday but would you like to come over to my house at four?" April asked.

"Sure." Goten answered.

"Goten has a date." Videl teased.

April scoffed, "Please honey, I like older man."

Everyone busted out into laughter once she left, including me, even though I hate immature jokes.

"Shut up!" Goten demanded.

Bra leaned over and kissed Goten on the cheek, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm your woman."

Goten changed ten different shades of red in five seconds.

"Goten and Bra, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G for comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Videl, Marron, and Erasa sang.

Bra glared at them.

"Okay class, I want you to get with your partner and started asking them questions." Ms. Honey announced.

I gulped and slowly gathered my books and when I looked up I saw Videl staring at me.

"L-lets get started." I said. If there's a God, please help me.

* * *

**Bra**

"So Tyler, When's your birthday?" I asked as I tapped my pen on my note-book.

"December 19th, I was supposed to be born February 3rd but my came birth mom went into labor early?" Tyler answered.

"Birth mom?" I asked, confused.

Tyler sighed, "Yea, all I know is my birth mom was a teenager and couldn't take care of me, she didn't say who my dad was so I was adopted but this couple, Riana and Stephen."

I lightly chuckled, "That's one thing in common we have."

"And that would be?" Tyler asked.

"My mom was a teen mom, as long as Marron's, Goten's, and Gohan's." I answered.

"Could we change the topic?" Tyler asked.

"Um, sure. What's you favorite food?"

"Hamburgers with mushrooms and Spinach."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A surgeon."

"Wow!"

Tyler chuckled, "Never thought of a skater being a surgeon did ya?"

"No, I thought you'd be a pro skater or a rock star." I replied.

"That's the biggest stereotype I've ever heard." He responded.

I smiled, "Sorry."

"Any way let's hear about you, Name?"

"Braillea Bulla Ouji Briefs also known as Bra Ouji Briefs."

"Birth date?"

"April 17th."

"I'm older than you!"

"Shut up!"

"Any who, I already know who your parents are and I know you have a bazillion dollars to your name so I know that you're going your spend all your money on nothing and then leave you family broke."

I started laughing and he joined in to.

"Your not that bad Ty."

"Neither are you Briefs."

* * *

**Marron**

"You know you're not that pretty." Nichole commented.

I looked up at her and growled, "You really stupid you know."

She cleared her throat, "I know you like Trunks."

"No I don-"

"Shut the hell up, I see the way you look at him-

"Don't cut me off you gold digging whore."

"Like I was saying I see the way you look at him, and I'm warning you, don't get in my way. I was cut off from my parents money and I live in the ghetto with my broke Aunt and Uncle. I can get what ever I want from him and you're not going to ruin it for me." She hissed.

I laughed hysterically, "Fuck him over for all I care, he wouldn't believe me if I told him any ways. Here's a tip from me, fuck him over till he's broke."

She grinned, "Make sure his bitch of a sister doesn't get in the way."

I frowned, "She's not a bitch and I can't control what she wants to do."

Nichole started playing with her hair, "You know if you let Rossi get to know you she might let you into the group."

I crossed my arms over my breast, "I don't want to be in your group."

"Come on, you can get away from these nerds and become somebody." She argued.

"I love my friends and I wouldn't leave them for the world." I countered.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself."

* * *

**Gohan **

"So, Um tell me about your life?" I asked, nervously.

"I was born in November 5th East City, My parents were rich and we lived in a mansion. Only child but Erasa is like an annoying little sister who I met when I was three. My mom died when I was eleven, I was depressed for an entire year, but got over it. I moved here last summer and I live with my dad and his girlfriend." Videl said, emotionlessly.

"Sorry about your mom." I responded.

"No worries, any ways next question."

I cleared my throat, what do you want to do in the future."

"An artist." She answered.

"I didn't know you knew how to draw." I said in awe.

She reached into her back pack and grabbed a notebook, "I thought you did, since the out burst you had a week ago."

I blushed and held my head down.

She flipped through her notebook and showed me a picture of a beach, it looked exactly like East City's beach, "Wow you're great at drawing."

She smiled which made me smile, time to make my move.

"So um Videl are you busy Friday?" I asked, I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

She popped her gum, "No, why?"

I tugged on the collar of my white shirt, "Would you like to go out- Not go out go out but like a date- NO NOT LIKE A DATE- Because I don't like you- I do like you but I'm not attractive to you! NO I think you're really attractive-wait-"

"Calm down Gohan, I'll go on this 'date' with you, we could probably finish the assignment then." She said casually.

The bell rung and she got up, "See ya at lunch."

Once she left I got up and ran to catch up with Bra.

"Hey Bra, guess what?" I said as I finally found her.

"What?" She asked as she slammed her locker door.

"I'm in love with Videl."

* * *

**Trunks**

I hate life. Advance Math I hate even more. I was ten minutes late for class and when I entered Ms. Bloom immediately stopped the lesson and turned her attention towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I looked at her confused, "I'm in your class."

"I thought you were informed you got kicked out." She replied.

I heard laughing and turned towards the culprits, my sister and Gohan I growled then looked back at Ms. Bloom

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well you haven't bothered to turn in any of your work." She answered.

"Wow." I said unenthusiastically, "I only forgot to turn in four assignments."

"Actually ten, you would have know if you had of come to class." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door , I flipped Gohan and Bra off and slammed the door behind me. Mom's going to kill me, Dad's going to bring me back to life just so he can kill me again. What ever I got kicked out of one advance class big whoop, I'm still richer and smarter than all the teachers here. I walked to my locker and grabbed my skate board then made a run for it out the school, if I was going to get grounded I'll make sure its something to get grounded for.

* * *

**Goten **

"Did you hear what happen to Trunks?" Erasa asked.

I closed my notebook and gave her my attention, "What happen to him?"

She did a dramatic pause, "He got kicked out of Advance math."

My eyes widen in response, Videl and Marron busted out into laughter.

"DO YOU CHILDREN EVER SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Mr. Popo asked and yelled at the same time.

We put our heads down and began to whisper.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I get all the daily gossip." Erasa answered.

"Bra texted her." Videl added.

Erasa frowned at Videl.

"That's good for him." Marron chuckled softly.

"Bulma's going to kill him." I commented.

"Vegeta's going to snap his neck." Marron added.

"I really have to meet his parents." Videl noted to herself.

"I hope Nichole's happy that she ruined him, he was perfect, now he's not even Trunks." Marron sighed.

"He'll be back." Erasa insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea right."

"Change subject. When are you and Bra going on a date?" Videl asked.

"Saturday." I answered flatly.

"When and where?" Marron asked.

"My mom's restaurant." I answered.

"BORING!" Erasa whispered loudly.

"Hey its free." I argued.

The three girls slapped me in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I snapped.

"A girl wants to feel special, you just can't take her somewhere free!" Videl argued.

"Okay then where should I take her?" I asked.

"The carnival, it'll be open Saturday." Marron suggested.

"Okay, but you guys better not come." I ordered.

They smirked, "We won't."

I sighed, they were coming no matter what I said.

* * *

**Videl**

I was forced to spend art alone, no purple haired boy to make fun of. I actually had to draw. I was glad when class ended because next period was lunch, and today was the first day for freshman to go off campus. We all decided to go to Taco Bell and get a bunch of stuff, after ordering we all sat down and began to eat.

"Done!" Goten and Gohan announced at the same time.

I had just had one bite of food and they were already done.

They took out two capsules each and through it on the table after the smoke went away a bunch of Chinese food appeared on the table. I looked at Marron.

"I'm used to it since kindergarten." Marron commented.

I ignored the two boys swallowing their food whole and ate my chicken burrito. We all finished in twenty minutes, including the bottomless pits.

"What do we do now?" Marron asked.

I looked at the time on my iPhone 5, "We still have forty minutes."

"How about we go see what Pan's doing?" Bra suggested.

"It's a ten minute walk." Gohan added.

"Sure why not?" I replied.

Eight minutes later we were in a field of little kids running around screaming, we spotted Pan by the brick wall ready to punch a girl in her face.

"Panny!" Goten called as we approached her.

She blushed and turned to Goten, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you, little sister." Gohan answered.

She growled and released the girl who ran as fast as she could away from Pan.

"I'm telling mom." Pan announced.

"We have off campus lunch dumb nut." Goten replied.

"What ever ." She hissed.

"You guys must be at recess." Bra commented.

"Yes, and I can't wait to get out of here. Teachers treat us like babies." Pan hissed.

"What teacher do you hate the most?" I asked.

"Mrs. Pryor." She hissed.

I took out ten black sharpies from Erasa's purse, "Where does she park her car?"

Pan smirked and pointed across the street to a new silver Range Rover. We made sure the coast was clear and ran to the car, we ducked and began writing bitch all over her car, making sure not to get any finger prints on the car. After we were finished we ran to the back of the school, unseen.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before." Pan chuckled.

"If you get caught, don't rat us out, because if I get in trouble it goes on my recorded then I won't go to Stanford and then my life is over!" Bra cried.

We all began to laugh.

The school bell rung and kids began to run into the back where we were.

"Well you better go off to class." Gohan insisted.

Pan gave her brothers hugs, "Bye you guys."

We all wave and once she entered a portable we all turned around and began to leave.

"Man I hated middle school, no cute boys." Erasa said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well wait till you get to college."

"SEXY GUYS!" She squealed.

We all began to laugh, Erasa, can't live with her can't live without her.

* * *

**Krillen**

"What's that on your finger?" Chi-chi asked as she stared at the ring on 18's finger.

18 used her other hand to cover it, "About that, I'm engaged."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" Bulma and Chi-chi screamed.

"Badly, I didn't think you had it in you." Vegeta commented.

Krillen blushed.

"On prom he told me he had a surprise, which at the time I thought it was sex, well as I was in labor he proposed, I slapped him then said yes."

Bulma slapped Vegeta in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed his bruise.

"For not proposing to me." Bulma answered flatly.

"What if I don't want to marry you?" Vegeta asked.

"Then I'll kill you. Seriously." Bulma answered.

The others began to laugh.

"It feels like everything is normal now." Goku commented,

"Yea without that crazy psychotic bitch in our lives." Vegeta added.

"After everything is over we should go to Florida." Krillen suggested.

"Yes!" The girls squealed.

"When does is all end?" Goku asked.

"Three more days six hours eleven minutes and thirty-nine seconds, but who's counting." Bulma answered.

"Lets talk about colleges." Chi-chi suggested.

"Stanford for me." Bulma answered.

"Stanford." Vegeta answered flatly.

"Are you guys moving?" Krillen asked.

"Yea. We're getting an apartment in California." Bulma answered.

"18 and I are going to Yale." Krillen announced.

Chi-chi's eyes began to water, "I'm going to West City's Culinary School."

"And I'm going to become a Police officer." Goku revealed.

Vegeta busted out into laughter, "You, with a gun."

Krillen sighed and thought to himself, _It's like nothing happen_.

"Krillen wake up!"

I lifted my head from the pillow and looked up to see my angry wife.

"You need to get up and start working on your new case." She ordered as she threw a stack of paper at me.

"Five more minutes." I begged.

"No, you're getting paid big if you can win this one." She announced.

I shot out of bed and grabbed the papers. I quickly looked at the papers and saw a name I couldn't for get, "Skylar Jones." I almost fainted when I finished reading it, "18!"

"What?" She asked.

"Skylar wants to see her son." I announced.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so late, blame school. FYI, Tyler's parents, were the couple who were going to adopt Marron.**

…

_**Check out these stories **_

_My Enemies_

_By: Rambling Fan_

**Summary: ****Bulma lives on the beach in a luxury apartment, her three so called enemies also live on the beach, in that same apartment complex building. What will Bulma Do? I Only Ask That You Give This Story A Chance. If You Hate It Or Like It, Please Let Me Know. Thank You For Taking The Time To Read It.**

_Kiss the Rain_

_By: Writer'sFantasy _

**Summary: ****I look up into the stormy sky. "It's Pouring" I murmur. I glance back to him when he told me "I know"... 20 year old Cheryl Is constantly rejected by men in her planet what to do when your father sends you to earth for training and your roommate is none other than the smoldering looks of Capsule Corps new CEO? A/U, OC.**

**Just wanted to let this be know that it was requested I give a shout to this author, who I don't like… :/**

_Sins of a Father_

_By: Goku Rules 98 _

_**(**_**Just wanted to let this be know that it was requested I give a shout to this author, who I don't like… :/)**

**Summary: ****After a blow to the head from his elder brother, the legendary warrior Son Goku lost his memory once more, being brought into space to work for an evil tyrant. This is a tale of Son Gohan's rise and fall journey to bring his father home safely, making the ultimate challenge for young Gohan to face. Co-Authors: FinalFlashX and The Forgotten Phoenix.**


	6. First Date

**Another chapter late, sorry. Lol the state test that I've been studying for was today, guess what! In two hours I got to question 11 out of 42, I know you must think I'm dumb, I just wanted to take my sweet time so I can miss class on Tuesday! **

**SORRY WRITER'S FANTASTY FOR THE MISTAKE, YOU'RE AN AWESOME AUTHOR!**

* * *

**Bra **

I'm so happy the school week is over. It went by pretty fast and drama free. Goten and I have gotten closer, and my brother hasn't found out yet! he is getting suspicious. He almost caught Goten and I kissing last week, and he's been questing why we've spent so much time together. My response is always a cheesy lie but luckily he's too caught up with Nichole to even care. But who cares about them, today is Goten's and I first date and he's going to be here any minute. I walked into my walk-in closet one last time to look at my outfit. Even though it was the middle of September it was still hot, so I decided to wear my white shorts, green floral tube top, and my silver Gucci sandals. I 'borrowed' my moms make-up kit and applied VERY light makeup. I straighten my shoulder length blue hair and lastly moms silver Gucci earrings. I was ready, but now I needed to sneak out. I grabbed my over the should purse and cautiously tip-toed out my room.

"Where are you going?"

I turned my whole body to voice and gave my father a fake smile, "I'm going to Videl's."

He folded his arms, "Really?"

I nodded my head, "Yea."

"Then why are you all dressed up?" Dad asked.

"We're going to the um carnival." I answered trying my best to lie.

He smirked, "I know you're lying."

I faked laugh,, "I would never lie to you daddy."

He rolled his eyes, "Get in the car I'll drive you there."

The color drained from my face. What am I suppose to do now? I could say I'm sick and sneak out- no that won't work. I could cancel- hell no.

"Is there something wrong?" Dad asked, still smirking.

I gave him another fake smile, "I just need to powder my nose."

"Fine." Dad said before I ran into my room and slammed the door.

I sat on my bed and frantically dialed Goten's number.

"Hey Bra."

"Hey Goten. Where are you?!"

"I'm almost at your house."

"GO BACK HOME, MY DAD KNOWS I'M UP TO SOMETHING, I'LL CALL YOU IN ONE MINUTE. BYE!"

"BY-"

I dialed Videl's number, praying she would answer.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go out with Gohan. Why?"

"Where?"

"I don't know he said it was a surprise."

"Hold on." I said before adding Gohan and Goten to the call.

"What's going on Bra?" Gohan asked.

"Okay, Goten and I are supposed to go on a date but my dad is insisting on giving me a ride to Videl's an-"

"Wait, why is your dad dropping you off at my house?" Videl asked.

"'Cuz, when he asked me where I was going I told him to your place."

Videl sighed, "Okay, continue."

"So my plan is we go on a double date to the carnival." I revealed.

"How will this work out?" Goten asked.

"When my dad drops me off at Videl's, you two will pick us up." I answered.

"Sounds legit." Gohan replied.

"When will you be here?" Videl asked.

"Twenty minutes." I answered.

"Gohan start walking, I'll meet you by the corner store." Goten ordered.

"Alright, bye." Gohan said before hanging up.

Videl didn't say goodbye just hung up, how rude!

"Bye Bra." Goten said and hung up.

I sighed and relief and walked back to my dad.

"Ready daddy?" I asked.

He growled and we both walked down the steps to the car.

* * *

**Gohan**

"Do you think we should buy them something?" Goten asked as we passed by another corner store.

I sighed and slide my hands into my pocket, "We're going to buy them a bunch of things when we get there."

"Are you going to take Videl to homecoming?" Goten asked.

I blushed, "I was thinking about it."

"Cool bro, I still can't believe you and Videl are boyfriend and girlfriend." Goten responded.

"We're not together… yet… we're just dating." I corrected.

"Same difference." He retorted.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the building in front of me. It was a mansion almost big as Capsule Corporation. There where bushes cut into the letters "H" and "S" and there was a tall fountain, it was a man with an afro and a mustache. The water was coming out of the world's champion belt, which looked like he was taking a piss.

"You sure Videl lives here?" Goten asked.

I turned to the left and saw a bush that spelled 'Satan'

"Yea I'm sure." I answered as I walked down the pathway which is gold, "How stupid." I commented to myself.

Goten rang the door bell. It wasn't your usual ding-dong it was sang 'Hercule Satan is the strongest man in the world'

I rolled my eyes.

"Took you guys long enough." Videl greeted.

My eyes widen and my jaw drop while my eyes wandered over Videl's outfit and body. I never knew Videl had breast- no offense-, but she looks about a C and the red tank top shows off enough cleavage. And she has the cutest belly button. Skinny waist, and long sexy legs, which look perfect in the black short shorts she was wearing.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

I pulled myself together, "Hey Videl."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, "Come in, we're heading to my room."

"Boner alert." He whispered as he stepped into the house.

I looked down, damn! He was right.

"Help me get it down." I shouted softly.

Goten gave me a disgusted look, "Bro….."

"Not like that! Say something!" I demanded.

He thought about it for a short moment than smirked, "Imagine Panny, naked."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

"Hey at least it work." He retorted as he walked up the stairs.

It did, but I wasn't going to be able to sleep right for a couple of nights.

* * *

**Marron **

I always thought shopping with Bra and Erasa was the most boring thing in the world, but I stand corrected. Shopping by myself is the most boring thing in the world. Out of the blue I thought I needed a make-over, since I look like a seventh grader. I still wear pig tails for god sake. I called Bra, but she was going on a date. I called Videl, she was going on a date as well. I even called Erasa, but she was going to go with her cousin to a senior party! So I went alone. It felt awkward, like I had no friends. I went to Forever 21, H&M, Charlotte Russe, and Nordstrom, and I ended up getting my hair cut. No more pig tails for me. I got my hair cut two inches which ended up to be neck length and lose curls. The woman was nice enough to put make-up on me. Not too much though, lip gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. I went from looking like a thirteen-year-old to looking like a fifteen-year-old. Now all I need are hips and boobs.

"So darling what's you name?" The hair dresser asked me as she sprayed my hair with some type of chemical.

"Marron." I answered.

"Pretty name." She complimented.

"Thanks. What's your name miss?" I asked.

"Amy." She answered.

"Nice name." I complimented, I didn't thing it was that great of a name, I just didn't know what to say.

"So where you from darling?" She asked.

"I've lived in west city my whole life." I answered, "You?"

"I was born in LA and moved to West City when I eleven, I moved to New York with my husband when I was eighteen." She answered.

"Have any kids?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Two girls my oldest Rosalind and my youngest Mia, and in about seven months I'll have another on, hopefully a boy."

I smiled, "Congrats."

She smiled, "Finished."

"Thank you." I said as I gave her the seventy-five dollars.

She smiled, "No problem sweetie."

I grinned and walked out the saloon and ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry." We both apologized at the same time.

I giggled and looked at the guy, he looked familiar."Hey Marron."

"Hey Tyler." I greeted.

"You look different." He 'complimented.'

"Thanks, I guess." I giggled.

He blushed, "Let me rephrase that , you look beautiful."

I lightly blushed, "Thanks."

"So um…. are you leaving?" He asked

"I don't know, you?"

He cleared his throat, "I was planning on going to the food court. Would you like to join me?"

I smiled, "Sure why not?"

* * *

**Goten**

"I want that one Goten!" Bra shouted as she pointed at a big pink bear.

"And I want that one Gohan!" Videl shouted and pointed at a green dragon.

We all walked up to the booth were the bears were. To get the big prize we had to knock the three pins down three timeS. This was apiece of cake.

"That's be two bucks per ball fellas." The old man revealed.

Gohan and I each took out six dollars and handed it to the man.

"You can Go first." Gohan insisted.

I grinned nervously, I hope I don't mess this up.

I grabbed a ball and threw it a the pins that were stacked in a pyramid. They all knocked down.

Bra clapped and I relaxed.

I threw the next two balls and I was successful at getting that bear for Bra.

"Thanks." She said and kissed me on the check.

"No problem." I replied, my checks a tint of red.

"Winner!" The old man shouted.

I looked at all the pins which were knocked down then at Gohan, back to the pins, back to Gohan.

"How did you finish that fast!?" I asked in shock.

Gohan grinned.

"Which prize would you like boy?" The old man asked.

He pointed at the dragon which was almost as big as him.

Gohan accepted the dragon and looked at Videl who was speechless, for the first time EVER!

"That doesn't mean you're stronger than me." Videl snapped as she snatched the dragon from Gohan's hands.

"Look like nerd boy isn't useless."

We turned around and saw Nichole, with another guy.

Videl started laughing, "Let me guess, he's rich."

Nichole growled, "He's my cousin."

"That's gross." Bra commented giving her a disgusted look.

"Seriously, she is my cousin." The guy argued.

"We believe you. Never would have guessed she had a thing for family." Bra countered.

Gohan and I stayed out of the conversation, cat fights were the worst.

Nichole scoffed, "You two are immature."

"And you are a whore." Videl spat.

"Correction, a gold diggin whore." Bra corrected.

Nichole screamed and stormed off with her cousin boyfriend behind her.

"Was he really her boyfriend?" Gohan asked.

"Well since Nichole would do anything for money, I bet she would date her cousin." Videl answered.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel Goten!" Bra demanded as she dragged me through the crowd of people. She's pretty strong for a girl.

* * *

**Marron**

"Are you sure your mother doesn't mind me staying here while she's gone?" I asked as Tyler channel surfed.

"She doesn't mind, as long as we're not having sex." He answered as he stop on the TV show called Wipeout.

I smiled, "I love this show."

"Me too, people's pain is my pleasure." He replied.

We ended up watching half the episode in an awkward silence, with an exception of our laughter.

"So Marron… what's up with you and Trunks?" Tyler asked.

I growled, "What do you mean?"

"I heard you liked him." He answered.

"That's a stupid rumor." I lied.

"So that means you're not interested in anyone?" He some what asked.

"Yep. I'm as free as a kite." I replied

"So you wouldn't mind me asking if you and I-"

"Tyler sweetie, I'm home!" Yelled a woman.

I straighten myself up once she entered the living smiled, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Marron. Tyler's friend." I introduced.

"I'm Riana, Ty-Ty's mother." She greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Riana

"Sure, I have to text my mom first." I answered as I took out my phone.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She answered as she walked down the hallway.

"Your mom is nice." I commented while texting.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"What's your address?" I asked.

"9745 Woodland Drive." He answered.

I texted the number to my mom and smiled, "What are we going to do to pass the time?"

Tyler smirked, "Let's go to my room."

* * *

**Trunks **

Some things are worth getting grounded for. What I did was totally worth getting ground for three weeks. Nichole, Tarrot, and I ditched school a couple of days ago. We ended up catching the Grey Hound bus to the next City and snuck into a club. I didn't drink but Tarrot and Nichole did. After the two got drunk they left the club leaving me there. I didn't notice since I was playing DJ and had hot girls screaming my name. After an hour I did notice. I searched ten blocks until I found them dancing in the middle of the road. I recorded it for three minutes then dragged them out of the road. We walked into the Wendy's drive thru and bought a bunch of food. We climbed on top of the roof and ate until the employees came out. After ten minutes of wandering the city ten police cars started chasing us. If it wasn't for the fact that two drunk girls were with me I would have left, but after watching them fall ten times, I couldn't imagine leaving them. Plus my mom would have sent me to boot camp after watching me out run the police on the news. When we did make it to the police station in West City mom and dad were waiting for me. I begged the police officer to take me to Juvy, but instead he smirked and dragged me out the car.

Now here I am, no TV, no computer, no phone, NO NOTHING! I have to go boxing with dad everyday after school, and I got my ass kicked, mom made me read the dictionary, Grandpa was reading ever math book he owned to me, and the worst part… Grandma took me to go buy her new… underwear.

"Trunks sweetie, next weak we'll buy bras." My grandmother giggled.

The color drained from my face.

"TRUNKS!" My mother yelled.

I ran to the sound of her voice which was in the kitchen, it was better than staying in a room with my grandma talking about bras and panties. When I entered for first time I saw my mother smoking.

I gulped, "Yes."

"You're really are stressing me out. Do you know what ever you do it reflects on me!" She yelled and threw a magazine at me.

I read the headline, 'Bulma's Briefs Son, Trouble maker at 14!" It showed a picture of me at the club I went to, and a bunch of hot girls all over me

She put out her cigarette, "Tarrot and Nichole are a bad influence."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "That's what everyone says."

"I looked at you back account, since when do you buy Gucci nine hundred-dollar heels. And two thousand dollars worth of MAC makeup?!"

"I bought it for Nichole, since she's my girlfriend." I answered.

"Sweetie, she's using you for your money." Mom sighed.

I scoffed.

"Since you don't believe me, has she bought you anything?" Mom asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Enough said, you either break up with her, or I'll sue her family." Mom ordered.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted.

She smirked at me, "I'm serious, now go read the Spanish dictionary.

I growled, I can't wait till I'm 18.

* * *

**Bra **

"Goten I'm terrified of heights!" I cried as I wrapped myself around him.

"I AM TOO!" He cried louder.

"Why did we have to get stuck at top!" I shouted, we were probably nine million feet in the air.

"Shut up Bra, we're probably 250 feet off the ground!" Videl shouted, she was in the cart bellow us.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME GET ON HERE!" I whined.

"L-Let's just talk about something else." Goten replied.

I took a deep breath, "Okay. Goten…This is completely random but, why do you like me?"

"U-Uh, well.. You're really smart, and um beautiful, and kind." He answered

I smiled.

"Why do you like me?" He asked.

"Because, you're the sweetest boy and the world, and you really sexy."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Videl laugh.

I rolled my eyes.

"Should we kiss now?" Goten asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He cupped my chin and I pushed are lips together. He's an idiot sometimes, but he's my idiot.

* * *

**Pan**

Two more weeks until I can be with the gang again, because I was getting tired of being left alone on the weekends. I stay here watching mom cook, reading, and driving in dad's police car all day. One of these days I'm going to find a boyfriend and no one will every see me again.

"Panny, where are your brothers?" Mom asked as she sat a bowl of noodles in front of me.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my chop sticks.

"Goku, where are the boys?" Mom asked.

"I thought you said it was okay." Dad replied with his mouth full of chicken.

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Okay for what?"

Dad swallowed, "For Gohan to go on a date with Videl and Goten to go on a date with Bra."

I spat out my food all over the table and mom began to scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ON A DATE!?" Mom asked.

"Well Goten, Gohan, and I are close so they come to me for everything. They asked if they could go to the carnival and I said yes."

"MY BABIES!" Mother shrieked.

"They're thirteen and fourteen Chi-chi." Dad argued.

Mom pulled out her phone from her pocket.

I looked at dad, who looked terrified.

"Hello Vegeta. FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A BANSHEE! I called because your daughter and MY son are on a date. YES GOKU JUST TOLD ME! Well I don't know maybe because Videl was going on a date with Gohan as well! Tell Bulma and we'll meet you there in ten minutes." She threw the phone back in her pocket.

"Pandora you have one minute to get in the car, Goku get the car started, I need to go find my pan." Mom ordered.

* * *

She didn't have to tell me twice.

**Marron**

"Marron, you're such a good girl. Why haven't you brought her around before Ty- Ty?" Riana asked Tyler as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Mom!" Tyler whined.

She dried her hands on the towel and pinched his checks, "My little man is growing up."

He glared at me, "You tell no one."

I giggled.

"So Marron, when will your mother be here?" Riana asked.

"In about five minutes." I answered as I looked at the clock.

"Well I'm going to go freshen up." She said before walking out the kitchen.

"So Ty-Ty, how's mommy's little boy?" I teased.

"I'm not a mama's boy, that's what my mother wants me to be." Tyler denied.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure Ty-Ty."

The door bell rung.

I got out of my seat, "That's probably my mom."

"Or my dad." He said while walking down the hall. I followed behind him.

He opened the door and a tall blonde woman appeared.

"Told you." I whispered, "Hey mom."

* * *

**18**

This house looked so familiar, I swear I've been here before.

"Hey mom." Marron greeted.

I smiled, "Marron, what happen to you. You look like a woman."

She smiled back, "Thanks. Where's dad?"

I sighed, "At the office, he'll be back later."

"Oh Mom, this is Tyler." Marron introduced.

He held out and his and I politely shook it, "Call me Juu."

This boy, looked like someone I knew, probably an old class mate's kid.

"MARRON IS THAT YOUR MOM?!" A woman shouted from up stairs.

"Yes Riana!" Marron shouted back.

That name, I heard it before. I just can't remember where.

The woman came down stairs and once we saw each others eyes time stopped. It was Riana, from the adoption agency. She was going to be Marron's mom till I changed my mind.

"Mom?" Marron and Tyler both said.

"Isn't this a small world, the adoption agent said you moved." She said.

I kept quiet.

Marron looked at Riana and I, "You two know each other?"

"How can I forget. I cried for a week straight. I had gotten her room ready, told my whole family, I was ready then you just changed your mind!"

"Listen Riana, I'm sorry." I apologized. I had never talked to her since or last meeting about fifteen years ago.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

Marron looked at me.

Riana smirked, "You haven't told her."

I growled, "I swear to God."

"Tell me what?" Marron asked.

"Your mom was going to give you up for adoption when she was pregnant with you, she said she still wanted to be a teen and you were going to slow her down. I was going to adopt you, but things changed.

Marron looked at me in disbelief, "She's lying, right?"

"Marron, I was seventeen when I was pr-"

"You can't be serious." Marron whispered with tears.

"Your father wanted to keep you, but your mom was…. A bitch back then." Riana commented.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"I-I was going to s-s-slow you down? Y-you didn't want me?" Marron cried, he voice high-pitched

"Marron, you're my only daughter, I love you with all m-"

"I hate you!" She scream before running out the house.

Riana laughed

I growled and punched her in the face. The impact was so hard I heard a loud crack. I turned around and ran after Marron. Shit ! Karma has come to bite me back in the ass.

* * *

**Gohan **

"What do we do now?" Videl asked as we walked away from the house of mirrors.

"What ever you want to do." I answered.

She grinned, "No, I mean about us."

I blushed, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are really dumb for a genius."

I laughed nervously.

"Sooo?"

"Well maybe we could date?" I suggested.

"Hm, I don't know, I do have a lot of guys on my list." She responded.

I don't know what over came me but I pulled her close and started kissing her. I could tell she was shocked at first but she relaxed a few seconds after.

"GOHAN BARDOCK SON!"

I turned around and turned white as a sheet of paper. It was my mom.

In a blink of an eye she was in front of my beating me with a pan.

Ten hits later Vegeta approached us dragging Bra and Goten. He tossed Goten next to me and the hitting started again.

"Videl, I'll be talking to your father." Mom hissed.

I took this opportunity to crawl to dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother scares me." He whispered.

"ALL YOU KIDS IN THE CAR! NOW!" Mom yelled in a demonic tone.

With the help of God I regain all my strength and ran to the car. I am so grounded.

* * *

**Finished YES! Pretty long chapter, I know I'm a day late and a dollar short but HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! Also the day to remember that you're single and lonely, I know I am :D **

Check these stories out

_Love and War_

_By: Shookones_

**Summary: **Love and War reviews Bra and Valese are both Sophomores and in love with the same guy. In the game of Love&War who will get Goten Son? (HS FIC)

_Perhaps Love Isn't All That Bad After All_

_By: V-ChanLSSJ_

**Summary: **[In-Progress] The relationship between Bulla, now further into her pregnancy, and Goten gets stronger as the time for the baby to arrive sneaks closer. Meanwhile, Bulla still has some unfinished business to tend to. Sequel to "Who ever said love would be easy?" -Slight T/P- *Post-DBZ, Pre-DBGT*


	7. Busted!

**Sorry it took so long to update my computer is broke and I wrote this story on a word doc on my iPhone5... And I would have updated this chapter like two days ago but I locked myself out my wifi and I went over my data usage and the only reason I'm updating now is because for some strange reason my trampoline has wifi... If you notice any mistakes I'm sorry...**

* * *

**Goten**

After two long hours of being yelled at and hit with a pan numerous times, I finally got to go to my room. My punishment was to go to Grandma and Gramp's for the weekend and clean their house and backyard with Gohan. No electronics. No friends. And mom was still contemplating whether or not to break up Bra and I. It'll probably not work out since Vegeta knows.  
"This isn't fair." I sighed.  
"We should have know mom was going to find out." Gohan argued.  
"We're screwed for the next four weekends." I replied.  
There was a soft knocked on our door and Pan tiptoed in the room.  
"Bra's on the phone, there's something wrong with Marron." She whispered loudly.  
She locked the door behind her and we all entered the closet. So if mom decided to kick the door in then we would have enough time to hide the phone and come up with an excuse.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Goten?" Bra asked  
"Yea it's me." I answered.  
"I'm sorry you got in trouble, how bad is it?" She asked  
"Nothing much, no electronics, no hanging out, and I have to go to my grandparents for the next four weekends." I responded.  
"That sucks. Mom says Trunks and I have to our Grandparents and clean, and we have to go to all of her meetings for the next two weeks and they last for like three hours. Plus dad said no friends and he doesn't want to see you near me for the rest of my life. But he never said we couldn't date." She replied.  
Gohan rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with Marron?"  
"Oh yea, hold on." She said and in ten seconds she was back and someone was so sobbing in the background.  
"Marron?" All three of us questioned.  
"My-My-my mom doesn't WANT ME!" She cried.  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.  
Marron sniffed a couple of times, "So Tyler is adopted and when our moms were pregnant sh- she wanted to put me up for adoption 'cause I was going to *sniff* slow h-her down. S-so i found out Tyler's parents fourteen years ago were 'pose to A-ADOPT MEEEEE!" She explained.  
"Awe.. How did you find out?" Pan asked.  
"Riana told me." She answered.  
"Who's Riana?" I asked  
"TYLER'S MOM YOU IDIOT!" She screamed.  
"Mar, don't worry, your mom and dad love you." Pan said in a comforting tone.  
"NO THEY DON'T IF THEY DID THEN THEY WOULD'NT HAVE WANTED TO PUT ME UP FOR ADOPTION." She screamed.  
"Since we're all grounded we'lltalk about this on Monday." Gohan insisted  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
"We'll explain Monday." Gohan answered.  
"Okay, I got to go, talk to you guys tomorrow. Bye." Marron said before hanging up  
"I'm going to put Vi on the phone. Hold on." Bra said.  
"Hello?" Videl greeted.  
"Hey Videl!" Gohan exclaimed snatching the phone out of Pan's hand.  
"My dad hasn't confiscated my phone yet, so we have to talk fast." She revealed,  
"I'm grounded, and I might be changing schools." She announced.  
"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.  
"Don't worry, I got this all under control I'll just put the 'I can't leave daddy, this is the first time I made friends since mommy died' card on the table." She explained.  
"Hopefully it'll work." Bra said.  
"Yea, on starting to like you." Pan added.  
"My dad's coming down the hall." Videl whispered.  
"No matter how many weapons my mother has I'll always love you." Gohan replied  
Bra was laughing hard in the background.  
"Love you too. Bye guys." Videl whispered  
"Awe my big brother is in love." Pan cooed.  
"You said 'love'." I snickered.  
"Well Goten I have to go, I'll make sure we talk Monday." Bra interrupted.  
"Okay, I love you Bra." I said, while blushing.  
"Love you too, bye everyone." She replied.  
"Byeeee!" Gohan and Pan whispered loudly.  
"You said I love you." Pan giggled as she crawled out the closet  
"Oh shut up and get out my room!" I ordered, still blushing.  
She growled and got up, "Last time I let you use my phone."  
"Rude much." Gohan commented as he crawled back into.  
"Shut up. I'm going to bed." I said and jumped into my bed.  
Gohan continued to giggle.  
I growled, "YOU SAID IT TOO!"  
"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Mom hollered.'

* * *

**Vegeta**

"That bitch!" Vegeta shouted and threw another vase across the room. The nursery was getting messier and messier by the minute.  
"Calm down Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she rocked back and forth with her crying daughter in her arms.  
"I WILL NOT, THAT BITCH WON'T DO THE DNA TEST!" He shouted louder.  
Bra screamed louder and Trunks began to cry.  
"WOULD YOU HELP ME!?" Bulma asked loudly.  
Vegeta screamed and stormed out the nursery.  
Bulma sighed and shift Bra to her other arm and swooped up Trunks and went after Vegeta.  
"Listen mister, I understand you're under a lot of stress, but you knew Skylar would do something like this. I know you're pissed, I am to, but for the past three days you haven't picked up Bra or Trunks." And I feel like I'm raising the kids by myself." Bulma vented as she followed Vegeta down the hall.  
"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL." Vegeta snapped as his fist connected with the wall. Making a gigantic whole in the wall.  
Bulma looked at the wall then him, "GET THE HELL OUT! GET YOUR SHIT OUT AND LEAVE!."  
Bra and Trunks were screaming on the top of their lungs.  
"FINE!" Vegeta shouted and threw his hands in the air and walked into their room.  
Bulma walked back to the nursery to calm down the twins, tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't control her crying.

**Two hours later. ( Vegeta's room)  
**  
"Dude, why don't you go apologized?" Krillen asked as he stretched over Vegeta's bed.  
Vegeta use one hand to take another sip of his beer and the other pressing on the Ps3 controllers, "Fuck her and those brats."  
"You don't mean that. You're drunk." Goku argued.  
"I've only had three beers, you're the one who's drunk." Vegeta countered.  
"We'll that's your last, we have two more days in court, and I don't want you to fuck it up because you're too drunk to say a sentence right." Krillen ordered.  
Vegeta began to push the buttons harder, "I don't need them, I could send money every month and leave."  
"Don't say that." Goku insisted and started laughing.  
"I could start over." Vegeta added.  
"Imagine this. Sixteen year old Bra Ouji Briefs, thought she could be a star. Against her mother wishes she sneaks out to a party. At the party her friends beg her to sing. After her amazing performance a guy walked up to her. He's twenty-four and a music producer. He tells Bra that he could make her famous and tells her to come by his office the next day at noon. Fast forward a year later and she famous, She leaves home and moves to Beverly Hills. Her producer/boyfriend suggests she looses up, so he gives her some cocaine, she becomes addicted and her career goes down hill, she becomes pregnant and her producer/boyfriend leaves her for he bestfriend. Fast forward another year she's making ends meet on radio interviews, and taking care of a little boy."  
Vegeta growled.  
"Now imagine 14 year old Trunks gets caught up with gang bangers. He starts dealing drugs, stealing, and having sex. He gets twenty girls pregnant, abusive towards woman, and an alcoholic . One day, ten years later, he messes up with the wrong drug lord. Decides to stay at Bulma's for a while. when he arrives everyone in the house is dead including Bulma and Bra. So he goes on a hunt for the man who killed them. He ends up killing forty men and woman, becoming a fugitive and America's most wanted." Krillen said, "All that could be avoided if you were there for your kids."  
Vegeta sighed and turned his head to Goku who was laughing at his reflection. He frowned and turned back to Krillen.  
"I guess your right." Vegeta sighed.  
"See, now go apologize." Krillen ordered.  
"You two need to get the hell out my room." Vegeta ordered.  
"Nope, it's my room in two weeks." Tarble commented As he poked his head into the door.  
"What ever. I'm leaving." Vegeta said and grabbed his keys.  
"Krillen." Goku called.  
"Wha?" Krillen asked.  
"Chi-chi's pregnant." Goku announced.  
"Again?" Krillen asked in shock.  
"No, the first time. I think it happen in August." Goku answered.  
Krillen rolled his eyes at his drunk friend.

Half an hour later Vegeta was in front of capsule corp standing on the door steps, not knowing how to apologize to his girlfriend.  
"Vegeta." Mr. Briefs said opening the door, surprising the shit out of Vegeta.  
"What the hell old man?!" Vegeta shouted.  
Mr. Briefs chuckled, "The security man says you've been standing here for fifteen minutes."  
Vegeta kept quiet.  
"And they also told me you and Bulma got into an argument earlier." Mr. Briefs added.  
"I don't know what to say." Vegeta whispered.  
Mr. Briefs grinned, "You'll know when you talk to her."  
Vegeta finally walked in, "Where is she?"  
"The nursery I believe." Mr. Briefs answered.  
"Thanks old man." Vegeta responded.  
Mr. Briefs chuckled, "No problem son."  
Within five minutes Vegeta was in front of the nursery, she slowly open the door. It was dark and quiet. Bulma was asleep in the rocking chair and the twins where in her arms. Vegeta took off his jacket and took Trunks out her arms, not waking eith of them up. Only holding him for two seconds he could smell his diaper. He walked him over to the changing the table, and changed him. After changing Trunks he dressed him in his onesie pajamas and laid him down in his crib. He picked up Bra who was already ready for bed and clean. He cuddled with her for a couple of minutes then laid her down. After the kids were settled he picked up Bulma, bridal style, and began heading for the room.  
"Let go of me." She muttered with her eyes cracked.  
"Shut up." Vegeta demanded.  
"I told you to leave." She added.  
"You didn't mean that." Vegeta replied opening their bedroom door.  
Bulma yawned, "Do you know what it's liked to take care two infants by yourself?"  
"No, but who change the brats while you were sleeping?" Vegeta asked and laid Bulma on the bed.  
"That doesn't count." She retorted, waking up a bit more.  
Vegeta took off his shoes, "Yes it does."  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "I'm too tired to argue."  
He took off his shirt next, "Oh really."  
"Yes really. But in the morning you're leaving and I'm going to find a new man to father your brats." She replied.  
"Marry me." He demanded flatly laying next to her.  
Bulma gave him a confused look at first then frowned, "Get out."  
"Marry me." He repeated.  
"No you don't get to pull that shit on me." Bulma snapped.  
"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Vegeta asked.  
"You just want me to forgive you and then your going to take it back." She answered.  
"What's it going to take for you to believe me?" Vegeta asked wrapping his arms around her small round belly.  
"I don't know." She whispered.  
"Then marry me." He demanded once again.  
"No." She rejected.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because it's two weeks till graduation, and I might want to see other people." Bulma explained.  
"First name one guy who wants to take care of two infant brats, and second your mine and he'll have to go through me." Vegeta responded  
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his strong neck, "What if it's Yamcha?"  
"Then I'll just leave you and go take care of my child with Skylar." Vegeta answered.  
"VEGETA OUJI." Bulma hollered.  
Vegeta started laughing, "Last time, will you marry me?"  
"Now that you asked... No." Bulma answered.  
"Well I now disown those brats down the hall, and will take care of my future child."  
"Okay, I guess." Bulma answered while rolling her eyes.  
"That's not a yes." Vegeta argued.  
"Okay Vegeta Ouji, I will marry you and be come Bulma Ouji Briefs!" Bulma shouted.  
"Good, now go make me a sandwhich." Vegeta ordered.  
"This is the twenty-first century, not the nineteenth. And you know if I marry you my initials will be Bob. I think i might not marry you know." Bulma responded.  
There was a loud cry from down the hall.  
"Well Bob go take care of you're children." Vegeta replied.  
"No Bob is going to sleep." Bulma said with her face in her pillow  
Vegeta got up, "Fine."  
"Love you." Bulma shouted.

Vegeta growled and took another swing of his beer. He couldn't believe his kids were already acting up. What did they know about partying and dating they're fourteen.  
"Sweetie, come to. Bed." Bulma begged and stood in front of the TV.  
"I'm sleeping in he living room tonight , one of the brats might snea out." Vegeta argued.  
"Come on Vegeta, at least they not having sex like we were." Bulma countered.  
"We didn't start until we were sixteen." He corrected.  
Bulma signed and sat on his lap, "I'll stay here with you tonight."  
"You know Bra and Trunks get that wild side from you." Vegeta commented.  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yea right, says the boy who had two kids when he was seventeen."  
"Enough about the brats." Vegeta demanded flipping himself on top of his wife.  
Bulma giggled as he began to kiss her neck, "Vegeta, what if the kids come down? Or my parents?"  
Vegeta took off his shirt, "Then they'll be scared for life."  
"It'll take five seconds to go to our bedroom." Bulma argued as her husband slipped off her night gown.  
"I won't take that long." Vegeta 'promised'.  
Twenty minutes into their private time 18 came running into the living room.  
"Oh shit." She cursed covering her wet eyes.  
Bulma started laughing and used Vegeta's shirt to cover her breast.  
"What's up 18?" Bulma asked as she pulled on Vegeta shirt.  
"I'm going to throw up." She answered.  
"Turn the hell around, before I kill you!" Vegeta demanded.  
18 didn't hesitate  
Bulma got up, still chuckling, but stopped when she saw 18's red eyes, "What's up 18?"

* * *

**Trunks**

"Hey Trunks, you hear about Marron?" Bra asked as she barged into my room.  
"Why would I care?" I asked rudely.  
"Is she still your friend?" Bra asked.  
"Umm no. All of you geeks aren't. I answered.  
"I know you. You don't want to hang out with them anymore but you feel guilty. Even though you've but me through hell, I forgive you." She finished before leaving.  
She was right, but I'll never admit it. They're bad and never want to do anything fun. Plus most of them do drugs and I'm not about that life. I haven't talk to Nichole in a while and she's been really pissed. I guess mom was right too. Being rich can have it's flaws. I been wrong about a lot lately, but Monday I'm going to step up my game.

* * *

**Videl**

"I forbid it!" Hercule Satan shouldn't, aka my father.  
He's been pissed about the Gohan thing. Why should he care he's barley here since he's a professional martial artist.

"Dammit dad calm down!" I shouted.

"That's it, your going to that catholic school, the all girl one." He announced.

"No fair! I like my school. It's the only place in a long time where I made friends since mom died. Erasa was my only friend. Mom would want me to be happy."  
Dad sighed, "Just go I your room and go to sleep."  
"So will you let me stay at OSHS?" I asked  
"Yes, but you'll have a punishment." He answered  
I smiled "Thanks daddy."  
I walked to my bedroom and collapsed in my bed.  
"I wish mom was alive." I sighed.

* * *

**18**

"She found out." I whispered.  
"What do you mean? And who's she?" Bulma asked.  
I wiped my face, "Marron. She found out about the adoption."  
"Who told her?" Bulma asked.  
"Riana, the one who was suppose to adopt her." I answered.  
"How about we talk about it over a drink." Bulma suggested.  
"Can't, I'm six months pregnant." I revealed.  
"... Um... Weren't you... On the pill?" Bulma asked.  
"Of course! I only wanted one kid." I answered.  
"Please 18 don't tell me you're getting an abortion." Bulma replied.  
"I'm not, I'm keeping it." I answered.  
"Well congrats! And why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.  
"Because I just found out two days ago. My period usual comes every two minutes and I've been stressed out and forgot when I got my period. I did gain weight not that much, I blamed it in the fast food. Then two weeks ago I started throwing up. And two days ago I found out I'm going to have a baby." I answered.  
She pulled me into a right hug, "It'll be okay we're just going to find the bitch and beat the shit out of her."  
I laughed, "I might have broke her face."  
"That's the 18 I know and love," Bra cooed.  
"Now I got to go home and calm Marron down and tell Krillen about the baby." I sighed.  
"I can't wait to plan your baby shower." Bulma squealed.  
"Don't tell Chi or she'll kill me." I added.  
"Don't worry. And if your six months along that means you'll be having the baby in January or February."  
"The twentieth of January." I corrected.  
She squealed, "I'm so happy for you."  
My phone rang and I took it out my pocket, it was Krillen.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow B." I said.  
"Bye 18, and make sure you tell Chi-chi tomorrow!" She shouted as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Marron**

My dad trying to explained the predicament mom was in when she was 18. Grandma was a drunk, gramps was a player, this so called uncle 17 was over bearing, and mom and dad broke up and she was under a lot of stress. But that is no excuse to put your first child up for adoption. If I had a baby, I'll be there for him or her, no matter if I lived in the streets or a box.  
"Marron please try to understand." Dad pleaded.  
I crossed my arms and shook my head.  
Dad sighed and walked out my room, two minutes later he came back up stairs with an egg.  
"This is your three month old son... Um Marron junior aka MJ, you'll be in taking care of him for the two days."  
I stated laughing, "How can I take care of an egg?" I asked.

"Just like a baby. You'll know how it feels to be a teen parent and a single one at that." He a answered passing me the egg, the taking a seat the computer chair.  
"He's crying." He said.  
I started giggling, "What do I do?"  
Dad shrugged his shoulders. I started rocking him.  
"He's still crying, and even louder."  
"Maybe he needs a diaper change." I suggested.  
"Give my twenty dollars and I'll get you some diapers and wipes."  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"He grabbed my wallet and took out all of my two hundred dollars that I've been saving.  
"This'll be enough to by formula and clothes too." He commented.  
"Hey that's my money!" I shouted.  
"He's still crying." He responded and walked out the door.  
I rolled my eyes and rocked the egg in the palm of my hands.  
He came back with a roll of tissue, blankets, tiny bottles, pins, and a bottle of water.  
"You'll use this toilet paper as diapers, and the pins to tie them together. But you didn't have a lot of money and diapers are really expensive." He said and pulled on the toilet paper, leave about twenty sheets left.  
"Make sure they're double ply or they'll leak." He added.  
"If I do that I won't have enough diapers." I argued.  
"Then you'll have to get a job downstairs in the kitchen." He replied, " The water will be formal." He poured half of it out the window, "The formal is expensive." He poured some of the water into the small bottle and handed it to me.  
"What do I do if I run out?" I asked.  
"Breast feed till you get more money and breast feeding can take up to thirty minutes."  
"Dad do I have to do this?" I asked.  
"Yes you do. You start work at five and you get off at noon. After work you go to a charter school, you go at one and get off at four, then you have to pick up your son from daycare at five." He replied and headed for the door. "Better hurry and get him to bed you have a long day."  
I sighed and began to make the diaper after changing him I have him a bottle.  
"If you're going to be my son lets give you a really name how about Warren?"  
When I was done feeding him I grabbed a shoe box from the closet and made it into a crib. I laid him down and I went to sleep, this wants so hard.  
"Your MJ is crying!" Dad shouted!  
I looked at the clock, "It's twelve in the morning dad! AND IT'S WARREN!"  
"That's not my problem." He shouted back.

* * *

**Bra**

Dad banged on my door and told me to get up. I reached for my glasses and looked at the time on my watch its five in the morning. I yawned and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was freezing.  
"DAD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WATER?!" I hollered.  
"I TURNED THE WARM WATER OFF!" He shouted.  
The water was ice cold so I took a quick one. I tried to turn on the heater but it wouldn't come on. I tried to turn on my blow dryer and it wouldn't come on.  
I sighed, "So the punishment begins today."  
"Okay, Trunks wash my car!" Dad ordered as we stood out in the cold.  
"It's like one degree out here." Trunks whined.  
"Now you have to clean your mother's too." Dad added.  
Trunks growled and grabbed a bucket.  
"You will... Clean the basement." He ordered.  
"But no ones been down there in years." I gasped.  
"Go now!" He demanded and pouted inside the house.  
I was in front of the basement door, too scraped to open it. What if ten million spiders jump out and eat me alive? Or a murder jumps out and cuts my head off.  
"Bra dear what's wrong?" Grandpa asked.  
"Dad's making me clean the basement." I answered.  
He took a drag of his cigarette and open the door, "Follow me."  
I did so and used the broom to protect me if any danger.  
He flicked the light switch and it was a bunch of old baby stuff.  
"This is all of you moms baby stuff." He revealed.  
"This stuff is ancient." I commented .  
"If you want to clean something how about helping me going through these tapes." He suggested and lifting up a box.  
God this will take longer than cleaning the house.

* * *

**Gohan**

Mom made sure to get a lot of customers today. Goten and I were the only waiters. And we only had four cooks. There was about eighty people in here. Why is there eighty people at a restaurant at six in the morning  
"Goten go see if you can get Pan to help." I ordered as I picked up a bunch of plates.  
"Okay give me a minute." He replied as he carried a tray to another table.  
"Excuse me young man but my daughter's pancakes haven't arrived." A lady said to me.  
I looked at her crying daughter.  
"Give me one minute little girl." I pleaded.  
I ran into the kitchen and gave the dirty plates to the dish washer.  
"Hurry up with those plates Kyle!" One of the cooks ordered.  
"We only have two dish washers and I only have two hands." Kyle spat.  
"Um anyone have any pancakes?" I asked.  
"Here you are." The female cook, Shannon, said and past me a plate with pancakes, and three more.  
"Thanks." I said leaving the kitchen once again.

It was noon and at twelve thirty the restaurant would be closing till one. It was slowing down till a bunch of kids from school came in, to be specific Tarot and her gang.  
Goten tried to be polite and show them to a table but they kept harassing him.  
"What do you guys want?" I asked.  
"Food Goham." Nichole answered.  
"Well looks like you've been cut off Nichole." Pan interrupted.  
Nichole wasn't looking all fancy today, jeans and a tee shirt.  
"Shut up bread." She hissed.  
Pan balled her hands into a fist, "I'll shut up alright, once I punch you in your nose."  
"Is this how you treat customers?" Johnny asked.  
I sighed, "Follow me."  
I led them to a large both and handed them their menus.  
"You guys go handle everyone else I got them." I whispered to Pan and Goten.  
"You sure?" Pan asked.  
I nodded and Pan left.  
Goten looked at them then me, "Positive?"  
"Goham, were ready to get our drinks!" Tarot hollered.  
I sighed and walked over to them with my notepad and pen in my hand.  
"Two Shirley temples one root beer, two sprites,and five beers." Johnny ordered.  
I sighed again, " We don't sell beer here."  
"Yea right." The red head girl, Yolanda said.  
"Don't worry Yoyo we can get some at my place." The guy with the sunglasses, Derek, said.  
I walked back to the kitchen and got their drinks.  
"Did you spit in them Gogo?" Yolanda asked as I walked towards their table  
"No I didn't Yolanda." I answered handing out the drinks, "Are you guys ready to order your meals?"  
"I'll like a steak with a bake potato." Johnny said.  
"Double cheeseburger for me, with fries." Tarot ordered.  
"I like two egg roll and rice." Yolanda ordered.  
"Garden salad." Nichole ordered  
"And I like the same thing Johnny ordered." Derek ordered.  
I walked back to the kitchen and gave Shannon the orders.  
"How's it going Gohan?" Goten asked.  
"Horrible they keep on calling me Goham and Gogo." I answered.  
"Are you sure you don't need me to knock some sense into them?" Pan asked as she washed the dishes.  
I chuckled, "I got it."

It was all over all I needed was to collect the money. I hope they never come here again, the next time I hear the word Goham or Gogo again.  
"How much is it?" Johnny asked.  
"One hundreds and twenty." I answered.  
"Okay." Johnny replied and glanced at Derek.  
"Gohan!" Pan hollered.  
I turned around, "What!?"  
"Mom wants you!" She yelled.  
I turned back around to Tarot and her friends and as soon as I opened my mouth I got punched in the nose.  
"Shit!" I screamed.  
"RUN!" Tarot shouted.  
I wiped the blood off my face.  
"What happen?" Goten asked.  
I jumped up, "They diner dashed."  
"Just let them go we'll get them back at school." Goten insisted.  
"Fuck it hurts!" I cursed.  
"GUESS WHAT I GET TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL ON MONDAY!" Pan shouted, "What happen to you?"  
"Diner dash." Goten answered.  
"I can't wait till Monday. I get to kick some sophomore ass." Pan cheered.  
"How are we going to pay for all that food." I asked.  
"I can spare seventy five." Pan offered.  
"Twenty five." Goten added.  
"And thirty." I said.  
"And after we jump them lets talk all of their wallets and split it." Pan suggested.  
"And we could egg their houses." Goten added.  
"Deal." I agreed.

* * *

**Marron**

Dad calls himself taking me to school. The dictionary isn't a real textbook and the kitchen isn't a classroom.  
"What chapter are you on?" Dad asked.  
"M." I answered.  
"Good, you can take a break." He replied.  
I smiled and ran for the hills.  
"Marron!" Mom called from her room. I was one foot from my room. I cursed to myself and walked to my parents room.  
"Yes mom?" I answered.  
"We have to talk." She replied.  
I sighed, "I'm sorry mom, I over reacted. Dad gave me an egg to take care of and it's hard work. I understand why you were set on adoption but I'm okay now."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think I had to tell you. And I didn't want to give you up because I thought I would slow you down, I wanted to give you up because I thought I would be the worst mother ever." Mom explained.  
"You turned out pretty good for a teen mom." I complimented and walked over to the bed and she pulled me into here arms.  
"I did." Mom chuckled.  
"Your getting fat mom." I commented.  
"Oh yea about that... I'm pregnant." My replied.  
"By who?" I asked in utter shocked.  
"Who else." She retorted.  
"Boy or girl?" I asked.  
"I don't know yet." Mom answered.  
"Just so were clear, I'm not sharing a room with it." I added.

* * *

**Erasa**

"When are you going to tell me what happen?" I asked and stuffed another waffle stick in my mouth.  
"Later it's six in the morning, on a Monday." Videl grouched.  
"Please..." I begged again.  
Videl slammed her fist on the table, "I got caught making out with Gohan!"  
"O.M.G!" I squealed.  
Videl rolled her eyes and started chugging on her OJ.  
"This is unbelievable!" I shouted.  
"I said the L word." She muttered.  
"You said it," I whispered, "AHHH!"  
"This is why I never tell you anything." She commented.  
"Girls it's time to go!" The driver yelled.  
"Lets go." Videl ordered.  
I grabbed my hello kitty backpack, "Videl Avery Son. Has a nice ring to it."

* * *

**Trunks**

"Hurry up sweeties I'm going to drop you off at school." Grandma insisted.  
"By the way Bra what did you get busted for?" I asked.  
"Making out with Goten." She answered flatly.  
"What?" I asked, nearly choking in my pancake.  
"I'm surprise you didn't hear dad yelling." She commented.  
"He said that boy, not my best friend." I corrected.  
"Best friend, when's the last time you te  
two hung out?" Bra asked  
"Don't talk to me slut." I snapped.  
"Me a slut at least I'm not dating someone who just wants my money." She countered.  
"How do you know Goten isn't doing that to you?" I asked.  
"Because he hasn't asked to borrow a penny from me. And when we went out on our date he paid." She answered.  
I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door.  
"Looks like I win."Bra snickered.  
I stopped and turned towards her, "Shut the fuck up or I'll punch you."  
"I'm not scared of you." She replied.

* * *

**Pan**

"Where are all the cute boys?" I asked my brothers.  
"You're thirteen, too young for dating." Gohan replied.  
"What ever then, where are the diner dashers at?" I asked.  
"They usually come to school late." Goten answered.  
"Hey guys!" Marron shouted as she skipped towards us.  
"Why are you so happy?" Pan asked.  
"I'm going to be a big sister!" She squealed.  
"That's isn't something to be happy about, believe me I have two younger siblings." Gohan replied.  
"Well I'll be moving out by the time it's six." Marron responded.  
"When they're five and six that's the worst time." Gohan added.  
"Calm down Trunks!" Bra shouted.  
"Fuck off!" He yelled.  
"What are you gong to do?" Bra asked loudly.  
"What's wrong with them?" Marron asked as the twins marched up to us.  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks called, and cracked his knuckles.  
"What's up T-" Goten somewhat asked until Trunks uppercut him in the jaw.  
It was complete silence for ten seconds until a bunch of kids started chanting 'fight, fight!' And forming a circle.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked  
Goten walked up to Trunks and kneed him in the stomach. After that there was many punches being thrown. And lots of blood. I mean a lot...

**That's it yay! I did it, I updated after ten years. So two question...  
First should 18 have a boy or girl. So I don't really have a lot of ideas for freshman year so give me some ideas, who should try out for sports? Cheerleaders? Class president? You tell me...**

**Can't give shouts till I get new computer lo siento... X**


	8. Hypocrites

**Hey y'all! I'm still on my iPhone so forgive me for mistakes... I didn't get in the high school that I wanted to... I did a Harlem shake in my social studies class lol... What else... I guess nothing excepted the new chapter!**

* * *

**Bra**

The chanting was growing louder, and so were the number of kids. Both of them looked pretty beaten up. Someone needed to stop this before someone KO's

"I got ten on Goten." Videl said.

"VIDEL!" Erasa yelled.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't get hurt, I jumped between them pulling both of their hair.

I had thought I won until Trunks punched me in the gut.

I bent over holding my stomach, "Oh hell no," I jumped on him and tried my best to put him in a choke hold

Trunks used all his strength to flip me over his back, luckily I landed on my butt.

I bounced right back up and used whatever little strength I had and punched him is his right eye. I regret doing that.

"FUCKKKKK! SHIT! FUCKING HELL!" I cursed and stuck my fist in my armpit and started bouncing up in down. It hurt like hell and that's why I started crying.

The whole group except for Trunks ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" Marron asked.

"OMG YOU KICKED BUTT OUT THERE B!" Erasa shouted.

Videl started to laugh.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gohan asked.

"Lets get you to the nurses office." Goten insisted.

I nodded, "Just give me one second," I ran over to Trunks, where he was being surrounding by his groupies.

"You totes kicked ass out there like OMG." Said a preppy brunette.

I looked at Trunks and he stared at me.

"You're coming to the nurses office because I need a word with you." I stated.

He didn't hesitate and got up.

"'Bout time you listen to me." I mumbled.

...

The nurse didn't want to write us up, after covering our wounds she told everyone to leave so we could talk.

"What the hell was that about?!" Goten barked.

"Why the hell are you going out with my sister?" Trunks asked.

"Because, I like her." He answered.

"We'll she's my little sister, and your my best friend." Trunks answered Goten's first questioned.

I faked laugh, "Like I said earlier, when's the last time you two hung out?"

"True." Goten added.

"That doesn't matter." Trunks argued.

"You're not even that older than me, thirty sec-."

"I'm sorry." Trunks said flatly.

I blinked serval times, "Um... Could you repeat that?"

"Sorry for being so mean to you guys." He apologized again.

"It's okay." I replied slowly.

"Why do you want to apologized now?" Goten asked.

Trunks sighed and shifted the ice pack to his other cheek, "Because first you guys are always there for me, even after I've been a douche to you guys, and second you guys were right about Nichole."

I smiled, "I'm always right."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Marron is really mad at you." Goten revealed.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Because she li-"

"Because, of the same reason we are." I interrupted. Marron would kill me if she found out Trunks knew she liked him.

"So are we cool Goten?" Trunks asked.

"For now." He answered.

The two fist pumped and got up.

I faked cough, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Trunks asked.

"You practically assaulted me twenty minutes ago!" I barked.

"Sorry." He said, unapologetically.

I rolled my eyes, "You're lucky I can't tell dad."

**Marron**

First period we had sub which was awesome because he let us get away with most of the stuff we can't get away with Ms. Honey is here.

"Now students, turn to page one hundred and three." Mr. Wendell ordered.

Videl raised her hand.

"Yes." Mr. Wendell answered.

"Um... I kinda forgot how to count." She announced.

There were a few giggles and chuckles.

"What is your name?" Mr. Wendell asked slightly irritated.

Videl shrugged her shoulders.

"Young lady, please tell me your name or I'll have to send you to the office!" Mr. Wendell ordered.

"Johnny Depp." Videl answered, "Or is it Tom Cruise?"

Mr. Wendell snapped his pencil in half, "Go ahead!" Videl shouted "Do that and get fired."

Mr. Wendell laughed, "How will I get fired little girl?"

Videl smirked, "Because I know Bulma Briefs, the woman who donates to the most to this school, and lets say I said you hit her children, lets just say, you might not have a job or a left arm."

Mr. Wendell laughed louder.

Bra,Goten, and Trunks walked into the class.

"Sorry sir," Bra apologized.

"Name?" He asked flatly.

"Braillea Ouji Briefs."

"Trunks Ouji Briefs."

"Goten Son."

The color drained out of Mr. Wendell's face "W-would you happen to be the children out Bulma Briefs."

"It's Bulma Ouji Briefs." Bra corrected.

Videl snickered, "And look they're both beaten up pretty bad."

Mr. Wendell turned his attention to Videl, "Sorry young lady I never meant to offend you."

The whole class bursted into laughter.

"What happen?" Trunks asked me.

"Videl was messing with the sub." I answered forgetting I was suppose to be ignoring him.

* * *

"So you honor..." Skylar's new lawyer said. They had been in court for two hours with only two recess. Everyone has been on stand more than twice and repeated the story over 9000 times.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Skylar shouted.

Everyone looked at her and her lawyer scolded her.

She ignored him and walked up to the stand.

"I'm only going to say this once now listen up!" She ordered

"Skylar! Get your ass off that stand!" Her Father ordered

The new lawyer pleaded with the judge that what ever she was about to say was invalid.

"Over ruled!" He shouted.

She took a deep breath, "Mama always said I was something special, and I deserved what ever I wanted. When she was a child she came from a bad background, and once she saw what she wanted she grabbed it, that was killing my dad's first wife. Since I was two she told me to do anything to get what I wanted. And it worked. If I wanted a cup cake when I was little all I had to do was tell. If I wanted to be the star in the play all I had to do was push a girl down a flight a stairs. I never meant to kill my mom. But that dog, and those brats, and that old woman I had to. I went a little crazy when I was nine and I would here voices, they didn't tell me what to do they encouraged me. But everything went down hill when I started senior year. I wanted Vegeta and I would do anything to get to him. Now here I am, going on trial for several counts of murder and I plea guilty, I may have been a little out of it while I was trying to kill Bulma and her friends but it was all me." She stopped for a moment and tears started rolling down her face, "Now I'm going to have a kid, and I'm never going to see it again," she stopped again and grinned still crying, "Vegeta you aren't the father, but it's someone you all know, but you'll never guess who."

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY WHO IT IS YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Bulma shouted.

Skylar smirked, "I may be going to jail but the games aren't over yet."

* * *

**Trunks**

The school day went by pretty fast, but for the first time ever I wish it had of went by slower. We all got sent to the office. Mom said there was going to be a big meeting with the kids and the parents at Capsule Corp. That means that the parents are going to argue who kid is more juvenile. So we decided to spend our last few moments before the torture started laying in the grass in front of the school.

"I hope this ends well." Bra commented her head rested on Goten's chest I still haven't gotten use to them yet.

"Yea right." Marron replied.

"I'm glad I'm not in this." Pan said not taking her eyes away from her ps vita screen.

"What about you three's battle scars?" Videl asked.

"We'll I fell down in PE." I lied.

"I fell down three flights of stairs." Gotten adds.

"I uh- punched my locker." Bra said.

"That's good enough." Gohan responded.

There was a loud car horn and we all turned to who it was.

"Grandma?" Bra and I said.

"Trunksie! Bra! Sweetie hurry up, ya parents and your friends parents are all waiting at home." She shouted.

Bra and I covered out faces.

"I just love your granny." Erasa giggled.

...

Soon as we stepped foot in the door there were chairs all lined up. We held our heads down and sat, waiting for the first one to yell at us.

"VIDEL AVERY SATAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY?" Mr. Satan snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFRO JACK! WHAT WAS GOHAN DOING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" Chi-chi yelled

Videl rolled her eyes, "I was on a date old man."

Chi-chi scoffed, "Can't even control your own daughter."

"And what about your son taking advantage of my sweet little angel?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Gohan is a straight A student, he doesn't take advantage of anything except his education!" Chi-chi shouted.

"What about the slow one?" Dad asked, referring to Goten.

"Hey don't talk about my son that way." Goku said.

"Hey don't talk to my husband like that!" Bulma shouted.

"You guys are so immature." Krillen commented.

"We're immature says the midget who still plays mind craft!" Vegeta spat.

"You know that's a lie!" Krillen barked.

"This is why Erasa and Videl shouldn't hang around your juvenile brats." Mr. Satan spat.

"We'll excuse us 'Mr. Professorial Martial Artist'" 18 replied sarcastically.

"All of you are nothing but a bunch if teen parents!" Mr. Satan yelled.

Everything went silent.

18 dug in her purse and surprised everyone by spraying mace in Mr. Satan's face.

Videl started laughing.

Mr. Satan ran to the kitchen and we all started laughing except Gohan

"WOULD EVERYONE BE QUIET" Gohan shouted.

Everyone stopped.

"I know you may think we're all to young to date, but I believe we're all mature enough. At least give us a chance, it's not like we're going to get pregnant, we're only fourteen and thirteen." Gohan announced.

Bra stood up next, "Yea, and anyways we do what we're told to do and don't get in trouble like other kids."

I started laughing, "'cept me!"

"I'm okay with letting Gohan and Goten date." Goku spoke up.

"What about me daddy?" Pan asked.

"No!" Chi-chi and Goku said flatly.

Pan crossed her arms and pouted.

"Marron can." Krillen said.

"I'll think about it." 18 added.

"I forbid it!" Mr. Satan boasted, as the ran back to the kitchen, his face wet and eyes still closed.

Videl glared at him, "Mom would if wanted it."

"Maybe, I'll have to give Gihan a back ground check." He replied, eyes still closed

"EXCUSE ME! MY SON HAS NO RECORDS! I SHOULD BE SEEING IF YOU DAUGHTER IS DECENT ENOUGH!" Chic-Chi snapped hitting him in the back of the head with a pan.

"Well we did start dating young Vegeta." Mom said to dad.

"No." Dad said flatly.

Mom whispered something in his ear.

"I'll think about it." He mumbled.

"Can we go now?" Pan asked.

"Yea you kids can go." Chi-chi answered.

None of of hesitated and we all ran to Bra's room.

"It's time that we have a meeting." Bra announced.

We all laid in her bed, waiting for her to start.

"Our first subject, dating." She said as she paced back and fourth, "Okay for the first couple of weeks go on group dates."

"Why?" Erasa asked.

"Because if we go on dates alone our parents are going to be stalking us the whole time, so if we go in groups it's less likely they do." She answered

"What's the next topic?" I asked.

"Homecoming. Is anyone allowed to go?" She asked.

Erasa and Marron were the only ones who raised her hands.

"We'll for the rest of us who are grounded, we must bring in straight A's, good behavior, and sucking up to our parents before then, if we wanna go." She explained.

"What's the next subject?" Marron asked.

"Okay... The next subject is... Taking a vote whether or not to let Trunks back in the group." She answered.

"No!" Marron said flatly.

"He's an ass, so no." Videl voted.

"He's a cutie, so yes." Erasa said.

"I vote yes." Goten said.

"Mee to." Bra added.

"It's a no for me." Pan voted.

"It's a tie." I responded.

Bra thought about it for a moment, "Prove your loyalty, for the rest of the week."

Marron started laughing, "I be damn if he last a half a school day hanging around us."

"Be nice." Erasa insisted.

"I will not be nice, he's a traitor. If we meant anything to you we would of stayed. If I meant anything to you you wouldn't have went out with that bitch! So my vote is still a no!" Marron snapped.

It was silent for a moment before Krillen called for her.

"I'll talk to you later B," she said as she grabbed her backpack, "Bye everyone."

After she left I decide to speak up m, "Does she like me?" I asked

Bra started laughing and so did the other girls.

"You're so funny T." Bra giggled.

"Of course she doesn't like you." Pan answered.

I'll see for myself...

* * *

**I got a question for everyone? Should I make super long chapters and update every two weeks or medium length chapter and update once a week? YOU DECIDE! Btw thanks to everyone who reviewed! I NEED MORE VIEW PLEASE, ANYONE WHO READS PLEASE REVIEW IT CAN BE ONE WORD OR TEN PAGES!**


	9. Marron's Revenge

**Looks like I'll be updating every week! So um I'll try to make them long as possible so everyone is satisfied... **

* * *

**Marron **

Once again it was Friday. The day was going pretty fast and mellow. The whole group was back together, despite my negative vote for Trunks coming back. Well it doesn't really matter I wasn't going to be talking to him any time soon. I grabbed my lunch bag and head to the lunch table outside. It was going to be the last hot day in September, so why not enjoy it. As I walked down the hall I heard loud screaming, correction loud insults. I turned the corner. Nichole was yelling at Trunks, as well as Tarot. She looked different, back to her old clothes but more slutty.

"THIS AIN'T OVER HONEY!" Nichole shouted, clapping her hands as well. God she must enjoy embarrassing herself.

"He probably left you for the Maroon girl." Tarot added. Tarot has always confused me, she was a nice person back when we were little. Back when everyone called her Rossi, but then she got into eighth grade and her whole persona changed, and refused to answer to her nickname.

Nichole glared at Trunks, "We'll tell her when I see her I'm going to beat her ass!"

I started laughing and they all turned their heads.

"Run!" Trunks shouted.

"I have nothing to be scared of." I replied.

Nichole took out her earrings, "We'll see honey boo! We'll see once you see my foot up yo ass."

I reached in my bag and grabbed something waiting until she neared me.

"WORLD STAR! WORLD STAR!" The boys in their clique chanted.

She ran towards me, I waited till she was inches away to greet her with my new perfume I bought right in the eye with. A little something I learned from my mom.

I smirked as she screamed her lungs off and fell to the floor. Serves her right

Trunks ran towards me and pulled me away from the scene, "Lets go!"

"YO JUST WAIT AND SEE LITTLE ASS GIRL!" She shouted. All talk and no bite.

Trunks and I ran off laughing all the way to the lunch room.

"You and your mom are just alike." He commented.

"I've meant to get back at her for a long time." I replied.

"Where's everyone?" Trunks asked.

"Outside." I answered as I opened the door to the courtyard.

"Hey guys!" Erasa shouted and motion for us to come over.

"What's up?" I asked, taking a seat next to Pan.

Bra gave me a big smile, "I can go to homecoming with Goten!"

"Does dad know?" Trunks asked.

She flipped her hair, "Actually, he does."

Pan smirked evilly, "Who are you going with Mar?"

"No one." I answered lowly.

"I'm going with Tyler." Erasa interrupted.

I glared at her, I had a small crush on him and something could have happen between us until the mom incident, "When did this happen."

Erasa smiled, "We'll we've been hanging out for a while, and he asked me yesterday."

"How did you manage to get someone before me?" Pan groaned.

Gohan started laughing, "Who wants to date a thirteen year old."

"I'll take her." Trunks spoke up, and stuffed another spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

Everything went quiet and Pan was blushing the color of a fire truck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "We can go as friends."

"What about Marron?" Videl asked.

"She hates me." He replied.

I stabbed my apple with my fork, "Hate is a strong word."

"You can't take her." Gohan said flatly.

"Hey! It's my choice!" Pan protested

"Actually it goes Mom, Me, Goten, Dad, then You." Gohan corrected.

Pan crossed her arms, "I hate being the youngest."

"Come on its not like I'm going to make out with her." Trunks argued.

"We never know with you." Gohan scoffed.

"Tell that to our mom." Goten snapped.

Bra kissed him on the cheek, "Stop being up tight."

"We'll at least he's not beating the crap out of him like SOMEONE did." Videl responded and pointed a finger at Trunks.

Pan growled out if embarrassment, "COULD EVERYONE SHUt UP AND JUST EAT."

I couldn't help but laugh, along with everyone else.

"I hate you all." She sneered.

I didn't expect for me to take the Pan and Trunks going to homecoming thing well. I do have a small crush, but VERY SMALL. I can't stand him, but he always found someway to make me forgive him.

* * *

Goten

The school day ended pretty fast. No drama. No fights. Other than the one I heard about Marron and Nichole, but that lasted two seconds. Gohan and I got off of punishment for good behavior and had the weekend to do what ever we wanted to do. And that was laying on the couch,, stayin up till midnight, and eating junk food.

"Hey look what I got." Pan said as she entered the living room and held up what looked like two hundred dollars.

"Where the heck did you get that from?" Gohan asked.

"Remember the diner dashes." She started.

We both nodded our heads.

"Well I stole all of their wallets." She finished with a big grin.

"How much you got?" She asked.

"Two hundred thirty." She answered, "I got a hundred since I did the work, y'all can have sixty-five."

I held out my hand, "Better than nothing."

"Boys! You're father and I are going out with your Uncle and Aunt!" Mom shouted.

"Cool!" We yelled back.

She entered the room, "You have to babysit Rhea, Rin, and Raven."

"WHAT!" We all shouted.

They were known as the Evil threesome. Raven was twelve, and loved fire. Rin and Raven were eleven and loved to hurt people and knives. And they loved to run away. I hat baby sitting them.

"Just for two hours." Mom said, if she was trying to make it seem easier she just did the opposite.

"I'm not baby sitting those devils." Gohan rejected.

"I'll allow you two to bring some off your friends over." She added.

"What about the paper?" Pan asked.

"Five dollars per kid plus five dollars and hour." She answered.

"Make it seven and we have a deal." I added.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Twenty minutes later the devils were here and Videl and Bra. So far they haven caused any trouble. But that wouldn't last forever.

"Do you like knives?" Raven asked Bra.

"No..." Bra answered slowly.

Raven pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket ad Bra stepped ten feet back.

"Why the hell does she have that?" She asked.

"My dad gave it to me." Raven answered.

"Do you guys smell that?" Videl asked.

Before I could answer the smoke alarm went off.

"Shit!" I cursed as I jumped over the couch.

"Your stove is on fire." Rin said pointing to the obvious burning stove.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher and pushed the button causing the white fuzzy stuff to spray out.

Raven started laughing, "It's snowing."

"You weren't lying, they are crazy." Videl commented.

"WHAT IN THE HELL GOES ON IN YOU GUY'S MIND!" I shouted and pointed to the twins, "YOU TWO SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT ONE DIRECTION OR SPIDER-MAN," he pointed at Raven, "YOU SHOULD BE THINK ABOUT BOYS!"

Raven punched in h "That's for yelling at me."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Videl laughed.

I fell to the ground slowly, my hands over my crouch. This girl maybe crazy but man, could she fight.

* * *

**(Earlier With Chichi and 18)**

"So, if you win this case you'll probably be all over the news." Chi-chi said taking another sip of her ice tea.

"Damn right, I'm going to buy a new house." 18 replied.

Chi-chi giggled, "I can't believe you're having a baby."

"Me either, I thought I only wanted one." 18 replied.

"So what names to you like?" Chi-chi asked.

18 sipped on her coffee, "I like Myra for a girl and for a boy Malik."

"I hope you have a boy." Chi-chi chirped.

18 looked at her watch, "Okay the adopted mom should be here soon so you have to leave."

Chi-chi rolled her eyes, "Look at you all business like."

"Juu?" They heard from behind

The women turned around to see a tall brunette dressed in the suit with a bandage over her nose.

"Raina?" 18 questioned, "What are you here?"

"My son's birth mom wants to see him and I'm not allowing it. Skylar Jones is her name.." Riana answered.

"Tyler is Skylar's son?" Chi-chi and 18 questioned.

"Yes." She answered, "But he's my baby and I'm not letting him meet that crazy killer of a birth mother."

* * *

**I bet an arm and leg my review book is going to blow up. I just can't wait to say who the father is! So you know review, ask questions, suggestions... **


	10. Kik!

**This chapter will be next weeks chapter because I have to update other stories. Lol I'm so happy I saw five minutes of the new dbz movie. SPOILERRRR, the movie is basically about the god looking thing Bills I think his name is and his master or something Whis and they come to earth for some reason. But the five minutes I saw is when Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are power up to make the SSJ god but they need 6 Saiyans to do so. Then that's when Videl tells everyone she's pregnant. (It was all in Japanese, I read it in The description) **

* * *

(Messages Between the gang)

**Pan_means_bread**- Hey every1

**Boxerboy**- Sup

**EasyE**- Heyyy

**Go_go**- shouldn't u be asleep panny

**Pan_means_bread**- no

**Go_TEN**- we all know how u act when u don't get enough sleep

**Mar-Mar**- Guess what!

**Blue**- What

**Devil**- What

**Mar-Mar**- Tyler's birth mom is Slylar!

**Boxerboy**- oh snap!

**EasyE**- YOU MEAN CRAZY SKYLAR THE MURDERER!

**Devil**- Noooo the other one

**Boxerboy**- Nice sarcasm Videl

**Devil**- Thxs...

**Pan_means_bread**- Ohhhhhh

**Go_TEN**- how did u find out

**Mar-Mar**- my mom is on the case

**Go_go**- Shit bout to go down

**Blue**- Lol Gohan

**EasyE**- that reminds me who's going dress shopping with me?

**Devil**- how does a murderer remind u of a dress

**Pan_means_bread**- LMFAO

**Boxerboy**- MEEE

**Devil**- I'm wearing my 8th grad dress

**Pan_means_bread**- too bad I didn't graduate

**Go_TEN**- lol

**Blue**- I'll go and so will Mar

**Mar-Mar**- WHAT!?

**Boxerboy**- Haha

**Devil**- LMFAO

**EasyE**- come on gurllll it will b fun

**Mar-Mar**- *sigh* Fine

**EasyE**- Yay!

**Blue**- Saturday sound good?

**Go_go**- What about practice B?

**Blue**- it won't be long...

**Go_TEN**- 5 hrs is consider long

**Blue**- SHUT IT

**Go_TEN**- ...

**Devil**- now we know who wears the pants in this relationship

**Boxerboy**- Goten Briefs...

**Go_TEN**- Videl Son and Trunks Son...

**Devil**- *glares*

**Boxerboy**- I already have a girlfriend

**Mar-Mar**- WHO?!

**EasyE**- Me? Lol Jk

**Boxerboy**- Gohan

**Go_go**- yes Trunks we're madly in love

**Devil**- Come on we all know you like Marron

**Mar-Mar**- Why u gotta put me in this?

**Devil**- Cuz u wanna grid up all on T

**Pan_means_bread**- ...

**Boxerboy**- No comment

**Blue**- So u guys lets not talk about how Mar and Trunks are secretly dating

**Mar-Mar**- Lets talk about how Bra bleed all over her white shorts last month.

**Devil** HAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahh I'm going to die of laughter

**Blue**- BITCH!

**Boxerboy**- I'm sick

**Go_TEN**- What does that mean

**EasyE**- it has happen to all of us VIDEL *caugh*

**Pan_means_bread**- Lol

**Blue**- STFU PAN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED!

**Go_TEN**- WHAT are you guys talking about?!

**Pan_means_bread**- you don't know that.

**Boxerboy**- Fishy fishy

**Mar-Mar**- Lol you're to immature Trunks

**Blue**- don't make me come in ur room!

**Go_go**- changing subject..

**Mar-Mar**- so um who will I go to homecoming with?

**Devil** yourself LOL

**Blue**- good question..

**Devil**- BOXER BOY!

**Mar-Mar**- maybe Gohan...

**Devil**- hold up...

**Go_go**- Sure Mar.

**Blue**- Ohhh!

**Devil**- Go the hell Bra

**Blue**- I'm already there...

**EasyE**- lol

**Go_TEN**- I'll go with u Mar

**Blue**- U go ahead and so that, and see what happens the next day...

**Go_TEN**- Love ya babe.

**Blue**- I hate u too *heart*

**Mar-Mar**- lol

**Pan_means_bread**- gross

**EasyE**- it's 3 am now...

**Blue**- and Saturday, well now Sunday

**Boxerboy**- Well we need to stay up till 6

**Devil**- hell no, in staying up for another 20 min

**Go_go**- party pooper

**Devil**- nerd

**Boxerboy**- How in the hell did u two mange to go out?

**Go_TEN**- yea Videl is a tomboy

**Pan_means_bread**_bread-and Gogo is a nerd

**Devil**- well he's a sexy nerd.

**Boxerboy**- oh gawd

**Go_go**- and she's a beautiful tomboy

**EasyE**- awe how sweet.

**Pan_means_bread**- CHANGE SUBJECT... How bout a game of truth?

**Blue**- I'm in

**Boxerboy**- y not

**Go_go**- sure

**Mar-Mar**- this'll be fun

**Pan_means_bread**- BRA! If u had to change one thing about Goten what would it be.

**Blue**- That's easy his hair

**Devil**- burn...

**Go_TEN**- MY HAIR IS AWESOME!

**Pan_means_bread**- Lol y?

**Blue**- Cuz it's all over the place and messy.

**Mar-Mar**- agreed

**Go_TEN**- I'm not getting a hair cut

**Blue**- One of these days u will, V... What annoys you the most about Gogo?

**Devil**- he's always uptight

**Go_go**- first I'm tired of you guys calling me that and second in not uptight.

**Pan_means_bread**- then change ur username

**Mar-Mar**- sure THATS why you feel guilty every time you're late to class, wait, you're never late.

**Go_go**- I hate you all, PAN!... Are you lesbian.

**Mar-Mar**- LMFAO

**Devil**- *dies of laughter*

**Go_go**- Where's P:)::'duhahemzhariwbstuis zeufiehsnedjrjdkwmdmfdwgod8198&$6

**Go_TEN**- hold up she's in our room.

**Boxerboy**- LMFAO

**EasyE**- Say goodbye V

**Blue**- he probably already died

**Boxerboy**- do u guys think she is

**EasyE**- of course not

**Mar-Mar**- you never know...

**Pan_means_bread**- I'm back, and to answer your question brother, I'm straight as a line.

**Go_go**- u answer after pulling a patch of my hair my hair out, sounds legit

**Mar-Mar**- Gogo y did u even ask her that

**Go_go**- Idk

**Pan_means_bread**- bastard...

**Blue**- lol

**Pan_means_bread**- my question is for Marron... Do you have a crush on Trunks

**Boxerboy**- U guys...

**Mar-Mar**- I did have a crush on him a long time ago

**Devil**- Marron, a day ago doesn't count as a long time

**Mar-Mar**- Gohan I feel sorry for u... Erasa have u had a crush with everyone in the group

**EasyE**- Yes! But Trunks is the cutest

**Boxerboy**- Thanks I guess

**EasyE**- *smiley face*

**Pan_means_bread**- ur turn

**EasyE**- uh um Gohan who's your favorite sibling

**Go_go**- ummmm

**Go_TEN**- we're waiting

**Pan_means_bread**- and so is this bat

**Go_go**- I think I hear mom calling

**Go_TEN**- we're in the same room doofus

**Go_go**- Pan

**Pan_means_bread**- YESSS! Sucks for u Gotten

**Go_TEN**- Okay wait till u need something...

**Blue**- lol glad we don't act like that Trunks

**Boxerboy**- yea

**EasyE**- u 2 fight too much

**Mar-Mar**- I second that

**Blue** - *rolls eyes* who's turn is it

**Go_go**- mines... Ummm , Bra, how long have u liked Goten

**Devil**- 14 years

**Mar-Mar**- LOL

**Blue**- a year or so

**Devil**- pitiful

**EasyE**- how long have u liked B Goten

**Go_TEN**- since the summer

**Boxerboy**- 3 months vs a year...

**Blue**- Well I feel fantastic

**Pan_means_bread**- NEXT QUESTION B4 THEY START TALKING GF/BF

**Blue**- Videl do you think you'll lose your virginity to Gohan

**Boxerboy**- Soo we're talking dirty now...

**Devil**- I can't wait to hear this...

**Pan_means_bread**- I HATE U ALL! Idk I'm only 14

**Mar-Mar**- and curious...

**Devil**- what the hell, sure

**Go_TEN** U GUYS SHOULD SEE GOGO RIGHT NOW!

**Boxerboy**- LOL MAKE SURE YOU USE A CONDOM!

**Go_go**- Change subject

**Devil**- *evil face* MARRON If Trunks was dying and he asked U to strip for him would you.

**Blue**- Ahah stripers going up and down that pole!

**EasyE**- Bandz make her dance

**Boxerboy**- yea Marron would u

**Mar-Mar**- No

**Go_TEN**- Why

**Mar-Mar**- cuz I ain't a striper

**Devil**- what if that was the only way he can live

**Mar-Mar**- *sigh* Sure

**Boxerboy**- YES!

**Mar-Mar**- Goten if u had to see Bra in any panties what would it be

**EasyE**- A thong

**Boxerboy**- nothing

**Go_go**- this is disturbing,..

**Go_TEN**- that's easy...

**Blue**- I swear to god...

**Go_TEN**- My boxers

**Pan_means_bread**- that's it goodbye.

**Mar-Mar**- CAN'T STOP FUCKING LAUGHING

**Devil**- I THINK I MIGHT DIE!

**Blue**- ... LMFAO! Goodnight Goten, night everyone else.

**Go_go**- Lol bye!

* * *

**How was the chapter? Funny I assume! Alot of people like my story, but I want them to LOVE IT! So what are ways I can improve and any suggestions to add to the story to make it better? Guest please don't be afraid to review I don't bite. Last but not least if you want to contact me personally kist send me a pm and I'll give you my email or kik. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!**


	11. Coach Brandon

**Gotta say this was a long chapter, lol even I cried from laughing so hard after reading it. IMPORTANT: I left a very important message in my Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Gohan**

"Listen up you sorry excuses for young men, I'm coach Brandon. But you maggots will call me Sir. I was in the army for eight fucking years so you better show me respect, if not I will shove your ugly faces into the dirt! Now most coaches make you run a couple of miles. Well your little fuckers are going to run six miles! Then try out for the sorry excuse of sports that you have at this dump."

We all stood in a straight line as he paced back and forth. Coach Brandon look as if he never stepped out the military. Buzz cut, grey shirt, dog tags, combat boots, and the navy green brown and black pants. He walked up to me and picked me up by my shirt.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?" He asked his spit landing on my cheeks, and his breath smelled like mud.

"Nothing sir!" I answered.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME MAGGOT?" He asked, well more like spasked it. Get it spit and asked it combined.

"Gohan Son." I answered.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Asian..." I answered slowly.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SMART WITH ME? WHAT GRADE ARE YOU IN?" He asked

"Freshman sir." I answered, trying my best not to breathe in his horrible breath

He threw me to the ground like it was nothing.

"Freshman, you're all idiots." He stated.

We all stayed silent.

"RUN NOW BEFORE I BRING OUT THE SNIPER!" Coach Brandon ordered.

We all scurried away, this coach meant game

"Doesn't the coach seem a bit.." Goten started.

"Crazy." Tyler finished.

"More than that." Trunks added.

"I seriously think he will kill us." I said.

"Yea, after we're done with these laps." Goten replied.

We all laughed and continued to jog at a steady pace.

"So um y'all going to homecoming?" Tyler asked.

I nodded.

"Yea." Trunks answered.

Goten nodded as well.

"I'm not as close with Erasa like you guys are but how does she act around y'all?" He asked.

"She's, bubbly." Goten answered.

"Boy crazy." Trunks said.

"Friendly." I answered.

"Boy crazy." Trunks added again.

Tyler laughed, "She talks about you guys all the time."

"What does she say?" Trunks asked.

"She says that Trunks was a meanie but then he came back to the group and he's in love with Marron. She says Gohan is sweet and smart. And Goten is the sweetest." He answered, "No homo."

"I'm the sweetest." Goten gloated.

"Why don't you hand out with us?" Trunks asked changing the subject completely.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "You guys already seem complete."

"We need more boys." Goten said.

"Yea, you can join our little nerd group." I added.

"Erasa's going to flip." Trunks chuckled, " 'Oh my man is in the clique now. We're going to make out all the time and do other things like shop, and do all the things!" (Hopefully everyone seen that meme)

Tyler punched him playfully in the arm.

"I woulda thought you would have went out with a girl like Videl." Goten commented.

I growled and extended my leg out, causing Goten to fall.

We continued to run as he slowly picked himself up.

"Videl's off limits." I said flatly.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He responded with his hands up defensively.

"Wow Gohan, it was just a joke." Goten whined after finally catching up.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, let's be honest, Erasa is the cutest girl in the clique." Tyler said.

"Sorry to inform you but, Videl is." I replied.

"You both are mistaken, Bra has eyes so blue you can swim in them." Goten argued, as we finished our first lap.

"Marron has the an amazing smile." Trunks said.

"Oh I didn't know you and Marron had a thing." Tyler commented.

"No, she's just a friend."

I grinned, "Ya, just a friend."

"Have to ever thought about dating Marron?" Goten asked.

"Yea, but she doesn't like me. I think she doesn't even like me as a friend." Trunks answered.

"You two were meant to be." I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You never know."

We stopped and started squealing like girls.

"You guys are gay." Trunks replied with an eye roll.

"YOU MAGGOTS BETTER KEEP RUNNUNG!" Coach Brandon bellowed.

We all sped off leaving a trail of dust and didn't stop running until our fifth lap was over with.

"You know, I wonder what the girls are doing?" I thought aloud.

* * *

**Erasa**

"OMG! You gals look soooooo cute!" I squealed as I watch Videl, Marron and Bra step out the locker room, we were all wearing the white and orange cheer outfits.

"I feel stupid." Videl grouched with her hands crossed over her chest

"These are kinda cute." Bra commented while examining the material.

"I'm more into sports." Marron added as she looked at her butt

I put my hands on my hips, "Turn that frown upside down!"

The whistle blew signaling us to line up.

"Alright, My name is Ari and I'm a senior at OSHS, and cheer captain. Now I'm not one of those bitchy cheer captains and just about anyone can get on the team as long as your are positive and cheerful."

"Well I'm out!" Videl cheered in a preppy tone.

She got laughs from all the girls.

"I shouldn't be here." Pan mumbled walking out the locker room.

"Yay! I hope we all get in!" I squealed.

Bra, Marron, Pan, and Videl scoffed.

"Now follow my lead." Ari said as she put her legs together and her hands on her hips.

Dance practice was only forty-five minutes and Aria seemed to like me best. She said I was more than likely to get on.

"I'm going to try out for volleyball." Marron said as she slipped into the orange shorts.

"I'm trying out for the lacrosse team." Videl added.

"I'm going to debate club." Bra stated.

"Nerd." Videl faked coughed, as she tied her black shoe laces

Bra rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack, "See ya."

"What are you doing Erasa?" Marron asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Ty." I answered with a big grin.

"Wear a condom." Videl joked.

I playfully slapped him in the arm, "It's not like that."

Videl grabbed her stuff and headed for the door, "That's what they all say."

* * *

**Marron**

Volleyball tryouts were intense, but nothing I couldn't handle. I was the best played at OSMS. And I'll probably be the best here.

"Yo blondie!"

I turned around and growled, "My name isn't blondie you ass." I glared at the boy, "And how the hell are you going to call me blondie when you have blonde hair?"

He chuckled and walked up to me, "Sorry bout that, I ain't mean to afend ya?"

"'afend'? It's pronounce offend..." I spat.

"I ain't a northern person, I'm from the dirty south." He replied.

"Oh sorry." I apologized.

"I saw ya playin volleyball, Ah gotta sah, yous a good player." He replied.

I sighed, "Thanks. And you aren't going to get anywhere talking like that. How long we're you in the south?"

"Well I'm fiftain so uh... Fiftain years, mo o less." He answered.

"Listen, I'm going to help you on your English, okay." I said slowly.

"Lyke one of dem Tutors?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Marron Roshi."

"I'm Idasa." He answered.

I stuck out my hand and he shook it, "I'll find you in the cafeteria and I'll give you my number."

"Thanks for being nice tah meh." He responded.

"No problem Idasa, I catch up with you later." And with that I ran off.

**(I ain't making fun of southern folks, both of my parents are from the south but were raised in Oregon, and those who don't believe no one talks like that, listen to my cousin speak, I can't understand a damn word she saying...)**

* * *

**Goten**

It took forever for everyone to finish their laps. Gohan, Trunks, Tyler and I were the first to finish. Most of the time we would talk about the girls and then we would pick on the guys who were still running.

"Now you fucking maggots, it's time to try out for foot ball." Coach Brandon said as he hauled a bag of footballs over his shoulder, "You!" He was pointing at me.

"Yes sir!"

"Go long!" He ordered.

I took off to the middle of the field and he threw the ball. I jumped and caught it and tumbled on to the ground and when I picked my self up about ten kids were chasing me.

"MAKE IT TO THE OTHER END!" Coach Brandon shouted.

I tuck the ball under my armpit and zipped down the field.

Trunks was the first one to go after me, he went for my legs but I jumped at the last minute. When I made it half way down the field Gohan and Tyler were at my left and Right. Once they were close enough I slid under them and got right back up running to touch down with no more hesitations.

"I... Did it.." I panted.

"God damn Gohen... I know who my new running back is!" Coach Brandon said, "All you little shits better take note!"

"It's Goten Sir." I corrected.

He glared at me a d then pouted at the track, "Twenty laps."

I nodded and jogged to the starting point.

* * *

**Trunks**

After the football tryouts it was time to try out for baseball. My favorite sport other than skate boarding. I knew everything about baseball, and I was one hell of a pitcher.

"Okay you little shits OSHS has the worst baseball team I ever seen. Y'all play like a bunch of bitches. My goal for being a coach at this pathetic school is to have every sports team go to state! So I need the best! Now Trunks go up to home plate."

I grabbed a bat and helmet and jogged to home plate.

"YOU SUCK!" Goten shouted.

"LOOK AT YOUR STANCE!" Gohan added

"THIS ISN'T SOFTBALL BOXER BOY!" Tyler shouted louder.

I ignored the comments and when the machine pitched the ball I hit it all the way to the bleachers, hitting Nichole on the head. Before she turned around I threw the bat to Gohan.

She came storming down the stairs ready to give Gohan a tongue full, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYNA TO DO! LISTEN LITTLE BOY I WILL SHOOT YOU IN YA BALLS IF YOU KEEP FUCKING AROUND..." She continued to curse but I was to busy laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?" She asked.

I pointed at her, still laughing, "You."

"AH HELL NAW!" She yelled as she took out her earrings.

"LITTLE GIRL MARCH YOUR ASS OFF THIS FIELD BEFORE I MAKE YOU RUN TEN LAPS! IN THE ARMY GENERAL LAUREN RICHARD WOULD HAVE YOUR LOUD ASS FOR BREAKFAST!"

She didn't hesitate to leave, but she didn't hesitate to talk under her breath

Once she was gone Gohan threw the bat back.

"Sorry about that Gogo!"

* * *

**Bra**

"I TOTALLY ROCKED DEBATE CLUB!" I shouted.

"Nerdgasm." Videl said under her breath.

I ignored her comment, "I WAS LIKE OLIVIA BENSON WHEN I QUESTION THE GUY! HE WAS SPEECHLESS EVEN THE PRESIDENT!"

"Wow, now I know who to call when I get busted with a DUI." Videl joked.

"This is serious." I snapped.

"Could we stop talking about nerdy stuff and talk about sports?" Marron asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "We'll Gohan, I guess we can talk about our 'nerdy' things?"

"Actually I tried out for basket ball." He responded.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. THIS HAD TO BE A DREAM!

"Is it that surprising?" He asked.

"When did you try out?" Videl asked in utter shock.

"Uh this morning, before school tried out." He answered.

"How is this possible?" Trunks asked .

"Pretty simple, if you think of it in the terms of math. It's just like the Pythagorean theorem. If you know how high the hoop is and now how far your are to it then you square the numbers and find the square root of that number."

I clapped my hands while everyone started blankly at him.

"We'll at least we know you're still a nerd." Videl responded.

"We'll I made it in the football team." Goten gloated.

"I'm going to be the best pitcher for the baseball team." Trunks added

"I killed at Lacrosse." Videl bragged.

"And I will be the queen bee when it comes to volley ball." Marron said.

"You mean to tell me, all of you are doing sports?" I asked in amazement.

"Pan is on the soccer team and so is Ty. And Erasa is a cheerleader." Videl added.

I hit my head against the table, "I'm a loser."

"No you're not." Goten protested, "You're to smart for sports."

"Yea, you're going to be the best mathlete ever." Gohan added.

I smiled brightly, "And class president! And student council president!"

Videl snickered, "You go do that."

"Where's Pan, Ty, and Erasa?" Marron asked.

* * *

**Pan**

"Why are we doing this?" Erasa asked as she tiptoed into Ms. Honey's classroom.

"Yea why?" Tyler asked in a loud whisper.

"Because Tarot the Carrot pissed me off during soccer tryouts." I answered as I took a bottle out my backpack.

"What is that?" Erasa asked.

I smirked evilly as a poured a bunch in the seat, "Revenge."

"What kind?" Tyler asked.

"It's blood." I answered flatly as I stuck the bottle back into my backpack.

Erasa as we crawled out the classroom, "This is going to be good!"

"Don't tell anyone either, I want it to a surprise for the other." I said as we headed for the cafeteria.

"Damn Pandora, you're not the little sister I would expect from Gogo and Goten."

I growled, "Don't call me that, It's Pan. P-A-N."

"Sorry." He replied as he opened the doors to the cafeteria.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK Y'ALL SO LONG!" Bra shouted from across the room.

"We had detention." I lied as we neared the table.

"Oooooh, I'm telling mom!" Goten said in a snitchy tone.

"For what?" Gohan asked, glaring me down as well

"We um forgot to I'm turn in a huge paper." Tyler answered.

"In what class." Trunks asked.

The bell rung, and students started to leave.

"Saved by the bell." Erasa whispered.

"I'll tell you later now we have to get to home room." I replied.

"You're up to something." Gohan pointed out

I smirked and head off to class. I sat two seat away from Tarot so I had the perfect view, and if my calculations are correct then she should show up ten minutes after class, sit down. After that Tyler will knock her book down and she would get up, bend over and grab it. By then the back if the class would have burst out into laughter.

*ten minutes later*

I gave Tyler the signal, and he walked down the aisle that Tarot was in, and suddenly fell, knocking the text book on her desk a couple of feet away.

"Oops my bad." He said.

She scoffed, "Yea your bad."

Tyler got up and walked over to the pencil sharpener.

Tarot adjusted her bag around her shoulder, and got up. There it was a HUGE red spot on her but. They were loud snickers but she didn't think anything of it. I saw two boys take out their phones. She bent over and the back of the room busted out in laughter.

She swung herself back up and turned towards us leaving her butt exposed to the front of the class room.

"What's so funny." She hissed.

"Ms. Ouji-" ms. Honey started, her eyes were glued to the red stain on her white shorts!

"Picked a good day to wear white!" Videl teased getting the class to laugh louder.

I could see the horrified look on the goody two shoes and nerds, including Gohan.

Now Tarot was pissed and red as a cherry, her hands balled up in a tight fist, "What's so funny!"

"Um Tarot sweetie you should visit the nurse." said slowly.

Tarot arched her back so she could see her. Behind, so she couldn't see all of it she did see some of the red stain and she went from cherry red to fire truck red.

"This isn't funny!" She wailed as she raced for the door.

I turned to Erasa who was crying and laughing the hardest. We manage to give each other high fives.

"Okie dookie class, I think we need to talk.." Ms. Honey started.

I couldn't stand it anymore I was laughing so hard my ribs hurt.

"Is this what you had plan?" Gohan asked.

I nodded my head. I know for shore that this will be my most memorable moment for freshman year.

**WOAH! I JUST POPPED A MOLLY AND NOW I'M SWEATING FROM WRITING THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE DO NOT SKIP! So a lot of people are begging to reveal who the father is of 14- year old Tyler. Now I was planning in telling everyone near the end of the story but that is a LONG ways from now. (I estimate fifty chapters...) So ill make a deal, if I get fifteen reviews for the next three or four chapters I will tell y'all who his is at the end of part one (freshman year). So we got a deal?**


	12. Dancing With The Ginyu Force

**Hey y'all, another chapter from the great Bri! Lol head up, lot of fighting. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed; Alya Spruce, Writer's Fantasty, Marron, ynallesh, Wild Colors, beautiful-note2895, adalmiina-alexandria, A-abron, Snakeftw96. **

* * *

**Marron **

Yet another class, with another crazy teacher, or teachers I should say. It should have stopped with the crazy war vet, but now we have two gay dance teachers. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a homophobe. It's just these two, well they had a passion for dancing.

"And one and two and one and two." Counted Ginyu, he was kicking his leg up while his torso didn't move and his hands on his hips. He stood at about 5'9, bald, a white loose V-neck shirt, and very tight purple pants.

"And feel the burn!" Said his partner Jeice, doing the same as Ginyu. He stood at about 5'4, long white hair that's pulled back in a ponytail, orange tank top, and white pants.

They both stop in sync while the students stop and fell to the ground.

"Alrighty, take five and then well start with partner dancing." Jeice stated.

The students all sighed in relief.

"This.. Is harder than PE with Coach Brandon." Trunks panted.

Erasa stood up, "And Cheer Practice."

"I hope he doesn't pair me up with someone stupid." Videl grouch, her head was resting on Gohan's thigh as he was downing his water bottle.

"To you, everyone is stupid." Tyler stated.

Videl growled.

"So um what should we do after school?" Trunks asked.

"Mall." I suggested.

"Homework." Bra suggested.

"You always wanna do that." I complained.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Bra we need to take you to a party." Videl stated playfully kicking the blue haired girl.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Yea yea, so you guys can spike my drinks and have me sleep with someone."

"She knows the plan." Trunks whispered loudly.

"Alright, the partners will be, Jay and Wendy, Peter and Samantha, Rose and Carter, Emily and Fred, Bra and Gohan, Goten and Erasa, Tyler and Videl, Trunks and Pan, lastly Marron and Idasa." Ginyu announced.

Videl smirked, "Told ya I would get stuck with someone stupid."

Tyler stuck his tongue out at her.

I got up and walked over to Idasa.

"Hey Idasa." I greeted.

He got up, "Hey Marron."

"Are you ready to dance?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure is." He replied.

"Sure am." I corrected.

The music started playing it was like a salsa type, I think.

"Alright Mates, this is how'll go down, we are going to give y'all a demonstration,and then we'll restart the music and you will copy." Jeice said.

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!" Ginyu counted.

Ginyu grabbed Jeiece's hand and the other on his waist, and Jeice's free hand made it to Ginyu's shoulder. They started moving to the beat. Stepping forward and back forward and bask side to side, moving there hips. My question is how are we going to dance like that. They stopped with a big dip and we all clapped.

"Now, we want you all to try your best." Ginyu said as he reseted the tape.

"Alright Mates, boys will lead. Don't be afraid gals when her touches your waist, boys don't be afraid to touch the girls." He said over the music.

I looked at Idasa who was blushing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm good." He answered

I put my hand in his shoulder and he blushed brighter.

I smiled and put his hand in my hip, "Don't be afraid," I grabbed his hand, "I don't bite."

He laughed nervously and looked at the ground.

"No no no!" Ginyu shouted and ran towards us, "Head up."

Idasa lifted his head up.

"Backs straight." He said.

We straighten our backs.

"Now Idasa step back with your right." He instructed.

Idasa took a step back.

Ginyu turned to me, "Now Marron step forward."

I did so.

"Now do this but spice it up move your hips Marron."

We followed his instructions and moved to the beat.

I grinned, "We're doing it!"

Idasa laughed softly, "I guess we is."

"Are." I corrected with a smile.

* * *

**Pan**

"Mr. Ginyu said you were suppose to follow my lead." Trunks chuckled as I stepped on his foot for the millionth time.

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

I couldn't help that my cheeks turned red, luckily he was too oblivious to notice. Just like he's to oblivious to notice the huge crush Marron has on him. And the huger crush I have on him.

Mr. Jeice circled like an eagle, us as we failed to dance.

"Alright mates," he said in his Australian accent, "The problem 'ere is you're aren't 'pose to lead Sheila."

"It's Pandora." I corrected and frowned at my whole name.

He rolled his eyes, "It's an Australian thing."

Trunks step closer, closing the big gap between us. I was shaking and my heart race was speeding up by the moment.

"Now try." Mr. Jeice said.

We tried the dance routine over, even though it wasn't that great it was better than the other 'dances.'

"So what are you wearing to homecoming?" He asked.

I looked up and, "A dress. Duh."

He gasped, "Is the great Pandora Son actually going to wear a dress."

I rolled my eyes "Shut up boxer boy."

* * *

**Videl**

"You know I've been meaning to tell you this."I started, as I led Tyler in the salsa.

"What's up Vihan?" He asked.

I smacked him hard, "Hurt Erasa and I will cut off your balls. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He responded.

"I swear I will, everyone knows I'm crazy." I added.

He sighed, "Don't worry Vi, me and Erasa got something special."

I smacked him again.

"What was that for?" He cried.

I gagged , "For saying that."

* * *

**Gohan**

"Do you think I'm a nerd?" Bra asked.

We were barley dancing just moving out feet back and forth as she laid her head down on my chest.

"No." I answered hugging her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"Of course I do B," I answered "Why are even asking these questions."

"It's like on the movies, there's a group of kids who went to middle school together and when they enter high school everything changes." She answered.

"Name one movie?" I demanded.

"High School musical." She answered.

"Another?"

"Bratz."

"Not even going to asked why."

She laughed.

"Listen B, nothing is going to tear us apart-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Videl shouted.

Bra and I pulled apart and Goten and Videl stared at us.

"Come on you guys he's like my big brother." She protested.

"And mom would kill me." I added with a big grin.

Videl glared daggers at us, "I'm watching y'all."

* * *

**Erasa**

"Goten..." I said, we had just finished the dance and were laying in the floor.

"Yea." He answered.

"Do you think I'm the odd one in the group?" I asked.

He lifted his head up and my blue eyes and his black eyes met, "No, we all know its Panny."

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled.

I giggled, "I don't think anyone likes me."

"At first we were skeptical but then you turn out to be cool." He responded.

"You think I'm cool?" I asked.

He nodded.

I tackled him, "Thanks!"

"Talking about me." Someone hissed. We looked up and Bra was staring down at us.

* * *

**Videl**

"It's Thursday so that means..." I started as I slammed my locker door.

"History." Pan said.

"English." Trunks and Marron commented.

"Advance Math." Gohan and Bra added.

"Science." Tyler said.

"Well I got History with Pan." I revealed.

"Cool, now we can good off together." Pan pointed out as she headed down the main hall.

"See y'all losers later." I said before catching up with her.

"You know people say we're alike." She revealed.

"Except I'm funnier than you." I argued.

She scoffed, "In you dreams honey."

"HA! Don't make me laugh." I cracked.

"Every-" She was cut off when a book connected with her head.

She turned her head slowly to Tarot who was charging towards her.

"Shit." I cursed, getting ready to defend her until someone pulled me by the hair, and clocked me in the eye. Who ever the hell it was, was going to die. No one touches the hair.

"Nichole." I hissed, she hit me again, right in the lip.

She grinned and she pulled harder. I rammed into her, smashing her small body into the lockers. Kneeing her in her area. She started scratching the back my neck. Without locking I swung my fist into her face. She loosen her gripped and I jumped back. I turned my attention to Pan for a quick second. She was on the floor and Tarot was Molly whoppin her. I needed to hurry up and finish Nichole. I grabbed her by her extension, wrapping it in a tight fist and just pulled. I could pylled as hard as i could, her hair wrapping out slowly. She kicked screamed and cursed but I wasn't letting go. I pulled out about four tracks and threw it in her face as she fell to the ground, crying and cursing. I raced over to Pan who was choking the hell out of Tarot. She looked pretty beaten up but Tarot looked like she got jumped. Pan got up stomping her in the stomach, and that's when I decided to pull her off.

"LET ME AT HER!" She growled, clawing the air.

As I backed up I bumped into something, I turned around and saw Principle Frieza grinning at me.

"Uh, you see what had happen was uh.." I started.

"Office now." He said flatly.

Pan had managed to escaped and once again was stomping on Tarot, but this time the head.

"PAN!" I screamed.

I man picked her up my the collar, "Damn little girl, do you box or something."

Principle Frieza cleared his throat "Meet Mr. Cell our new security guard."

Mr. Cell put Pan over his back and carried her to the office, I followed behind, people giving me high fives and congrats.j

* * *

**Marron**

"TRUNKS!" I whispered loudly.

"What?" He asked.

"Shit went down, Pan Videl vs Nichole and Tarot." I whispered.

He lifted up his phone and I nodded and took out mines.

"Who won!"

"Well from my resources Pan an Vi were pretty beaten up, but Nichole and Tarot looked like they were jump so Pan and Vi."

"How did it happen?"

"My connections say Tarot started it first by hitting Pan with a book then she charged at her and when Vi tried to jump in Nichole attacked her."

"Wanna ditch class to see what's going on in the office?"

"Sure."

"I'll sneak out while you ask to go to the office."

I locked my phone and put it in my pocket and raised my hand.

"Yes Marron." Mr. Freeman said.

"My stomach hurts really really really bad! Can I go to the office and call my mom?" I whined.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the board.

I raced for the door, Trunks crawling behind me. Once out of the classroom we made a run for it to the office.

"What the hell do you kids need?" Mr. Zarbon asked.

"Our moms just texted us saying they were bringing our lunch." Trunks lied.

Zarbon rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the computer screen.

We took a seat and it didn't take long for someone to start yelling.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Rosicheena hissed, storming into the office.

"Hi grandma." Trunks greeted.

Roshicheen ignored him and marching into the principles room.

"PANDORA SHAROTO SON!" Chi-chi screamed.

"SO YOU'RE THAT LITTLE BITCH'S MOM." A blonde woman spat, entering the office.

"And who the hell are you?" Chi-chi asked.

"Nichole's aunt sweetie." She answered.

"WHERE'S MY VIDEL! I SWEAR IF SHE'S HURT!" Bellowed Hercule.

"The whole gang is here." I whispered.

The office door opened and Tarot, Nichole, Pan, and Videl walked out.

Chi-chi ran over to Pan and held her, "My baby!"

"VIDEL!" Hercule shrieked running to Videl, examining the bruises.

Tarot and walked over to her mom and hugged her mom, and Nichole did the same with her aunt.

"I can't believe my granddaughter's best friend attacked my little girl." Rosicheena said.

Chi-chi scoffed, "Excuse me but your daughter hit mines first."

"She started, pouring red paint in my seat!" Tarot yelled.

"You kicked me in the face with a ball three times!" Pan shouted.

"It wasn't intentionally." Tarot protested.

"I'm swear I'm about ten seconds from kicking your ass again!" Pan shouted again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR EXCUSE TO ATTACK ME!" Videl shouted.

Nichole smirk, "I don't like you."

Videl growled and tried to jump out her dad's arms.

"Everyone calm down, now were going to talk about this and the punishments, but I need everything to be calm before you enter my office."

The grouched, but 'calmed down' and walked into the office. The girls behind them.

"Wow." Trunks commented.

"I know." I added.

"Where are your mother's brats?" Zarbon asked.

"That was my grandma, the one with the long black hair, and she has our lunch in her car." Trunks lied.

Zarbon rolled his eyes again and turned his attention to the computer screen.

Trunks grabbed my hand and we ran out the office a d head to the back of the school.

I smiled, "We should be heading back to school."

He pulled me close and and my whole face turned reds

"Don't be a party pooper, lets go somewhere." He whined.

Dammit Marron. I lifted my head up and pressed out lips together. He automatically laid his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Dammit dammit dammit! Stop it Marron, you're just throwing yourself at him.

I didn't pull away, neither did him. We stayed like this for what felt like eternity, until we finally pulled apart, staring into each others blue eyes.

"Uhh.." He said.

"Dammit Trunks." I cursed before locking our lips back together.

* * *

**Pan**

We were all suspend for a week, and with the suspension we couldn't go to homecomming. It could of been me and Trunks dancing on the floor. I COULD OF GOT MY FIRST KISS. I can't wait till round two with Tarot.

"Don't worry about them honey, Pandora's mother was pregnant in high school and got caught up with drugs and a crazy murderer came after her and her friends." i over heard.

Mom snapped her neck, and I turned around as well. It was Nichole's aunt talking shit. If anyone ever wanted to press my mom's button was to talk about her teen pregnancy and her kids.

Mom ran to the off guard woman and attack her. There was a loud scream and next thing you know, the blonde woman was on the pavement. Videl took this time to attack Nichole as well. Tarot thought so as we'll and jumped on my back, putting me in a full Nelson. Ding ding, round two. FIGHT!

**Haha shits about to go down. Don't forget to review, all it takes is one word and a click. :D**


	13. Author's Note

**OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FORST AUTHOR'S NOTE! EARLIER TODAY, my dog Bo was hit by a car in front of my eyes. The woman was going to fast and Bo wasn't fast enough... Bo loved to run, he was the fasts dog I've ever seen! Lol I remember when we raced to the corner and back he would always win and we made it home he would give me a high-five. So when he got hit, he got right back up and continued to run... By that time I had collapsed and I couldn't look outside to see which way he went all I remember is him barking and crying and the snap... There's still a possibility he may still be alive but it happen two hours ago... In memory of Bo I will change my username (in about a day) and my new profile pic is him with a wig on... I will always love you Bo :D sincerely Brianna.**

**(Story will be on hiatus..)**


	14. Preparation For The Party

**First and foremost Bo's alive, oh god he had me worry, I told you guys my doggy was fast, a d he must have the best reflexes for a dog. Bo says I love you and gives each one of you a high five. Thanks for your support.**

**Second: HIGH SCHOOL TWIST HAD FINALLY REACHED 300 Reviews WOAH! YAY! **

**Third: I'm will post updates about the story on my profile, like how many more chapters of Freshman year, when I will take a vacation. Also if I randomly stop updating cheek there and it'll have my excuse why I haven updated **

**Fourth: NEW USER NAME! Brii-Chan14 suit me doesn't it?**

* * *

**Trunks**

She pulled away for the fourth time, her cheeks redder each time. I have of never guessed she would had made the first move, I wouldn't even guys she would try. For some reason I always thought she hated me.

"So what does this make us?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Friends with benefits." I answered playfully, interlocking our hands

She giggled and moved closer, "Stop playing."

"Fine, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Hell no!" She protested.

I chuckled, "Fine, Marron will you be my-"

"What's Goku doing here?" She asked, looking over my shoulder.

I turned around, Chi-chi, Allison (Nichole's aunt), Videl, Nichole, Tarot, and Pan were fighting as Grandma, Hercule, Bra, Goten, Gohan , and Goku tried to stop them.

"What the hell.." I responded.

"Lets go." She said pulling me to the scene.

"Chi-chi, I love you but if you don't stop I will have to use my taser." Goku warned, (decked out in police uniform) trying to pull Chi-chi off the woman.

"I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND SHANK YOU TO DEATH!" Chi-chi threaten, clawing in the woman's cheek.

"READY WHEN YOU ARE BITCH!" Allison yelled, pulling Chi-chi's hair harder.

"Videl, please stop." Gohan beg as she jumped out her arms again.

"I'm going to help Gohan." Marron stated.

I nodded and went over to Goten, who had a body nose.

"Shit." Goten cursed looking at the blood I his hand in disgust.

"Where's Pan?" I asked.

He pointed over to a car where the was glass everywhere and blood. Grandma was comforting Tarrot and Hercule was applauding Pan

"Pan punch me, theb smashed Tarrot into a car window." He stated.

"Your sister is crazy as shit." I commented, helping him up.

"Thanks, and yes she is." He responded

"MARRON!" Bra yelled, as she held Marron's fist behind her back.

"I told her not to touch me." Marron protested, standing over the fallen Nichole.

Dammit Marron I thought.

"Let me go!" Chi-chi hissed. Goku had manage to pry Chi-chi off of Allison.

"Hercule, can you drive them to the hospital?" Goku asked, carrying a pissed off yelling Chi-chi in his arms.

"Sure can." Hercule answered, motioning us to follow.

I walked over to Marron, "What the hell happen?"

"She punched me in the eye." She answered, showing me the bruise.

Bra glared at all of us, "Tonight were sleeping over at Videl's because I have a mouthful for you delinquents!"

* * *

**Pan**

Videl and I had to get stitches. Ten for each of us. Mom got a restraining order, and if Dad wasn't such a good police officer she would have been charged with assault. Videl and I didn't get grounded, the schools video camera got it all on tape and we have community service to do.

"You guys ruined my homecomming!" Bra cried, throwing a pillow at Gohan again.

"Hey!" He whined.

"You can still go!" Videl pointed out, shifting the ice packet on her eye.

"No, because you and Pan can't go, Trunks won't go, Gohan won't go, Erasa won't go, Tyler won't go! It'll be so boring! I have to take back this expensive dress! I hate you all!" She cried louder.

"Blame it on your aunt and her best friend." Marron scoffed.

She sniffed, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Thank good." Videl muttered.

Bra grabbed her backpack, "I heard that."

Once she left we all began to talk again.

"We have to make this up to her." Goten pointed out.

"How?" I asked.

"BY THROWING OUR OWN HOMECOMING!" Erasa exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Where at?" Goten asked.

"My house." Trunks answered.

"Yes!" Erasa squealed, "We can have your mom decorate! And Chi-chi make the food- OMG this will be better than the schools homecoming."

"And it'll be a surprise for Miss Cry Baby." Videl added, taking the ice packet off

I wrapped my arms and Trunks, "Now you can bust a move boxer boy."

He chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll have to call Idasa." Marron said pulling out her phone.

Trunks growled, "I don't like the way he looks at you."

Videl got up and moved closer to Gohan and sat on his lap, "What's it to you?"

Gohan blushed and we all laughed.

"He gives her that, 'Imma rape ya' look all the time during homeroom."

We all laughed louder.

"Looks like I have a date." Marron announced.

"Thirsty." Videl faked cough.

"Haha Videl." Marron replied sarcastically.

"So the dates are, Vi and Gogo, Erasa and Ty, Boxerboy and me, Marron and Dirty South, and Goten and Brat."

"Don't call him that!" Marron snapped.

I gasp and let go of Trunks, "Defensive. You like him."

She rolled her eyes, "No, I don't like anyone."

"Bullshit." Videl faked cough.

I could see the wink that Trunks sent her and scowled.

Marron glared daggers at Videl.

"So back to homecoming..." Goten said.

"This is the plan, were skipping school tomorrow so we should go roller skating, then we go back to Capsule Corp and we change in to our outfits." I said bluntly

"How will we explain that to B?" Gohan asked.

"Well say mom wants to take pictures of us together." I answered.

"But what about our hair?" Erasa asked.

"We can come back, and hour or so before the party starts." Marron suggested.

"Then when we do take her down stairs BAM! She'll be surprise, Goten will spike her drinks take her up stairs, fuck her all night long and then nine months later Broten comes into the world." Videl finished.

"HEY!" Goten shouted.

* * *

**Gohan (Next Morning) **

"Wake up!" Videl whispered in my ear.

I peeked open one eye, "What."

She gave me a disgusted look, "Your breath!"

"What else do you expect?" I yawned.

"Get up, I want us to have some alone time before anyone else wakes up."

I let out a whine, "Can you just lay here with me," I yawned again, "That's romantic."

"I'm not wearing any panties." She whispered flirtatiously.

"Good for you." I mumbled.

I could hear her growl, "Get you ass up right now Gohan Son before I leave you ass for um that one dude."

I sighed and pulled myself up, "Only because I don't want you leaving me for that one dude."

She pushed me out of bed and I landed in top of Erasa.

"Mhhm.. Ty.." She moaned.

I shot up, dusting my body off, "That was um, distu-"

Before I could finish my sentence Videl had tackled me into the floor pressing a kiss on me.

I blushed, placing my hands respectful on her waist.

She pulled apart and grabbed my hands and placed them on her.. Butt.

"Uh, Videl, doesn't this make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked, slowly moving them back up to her waist. It didn't take long for to place them on her butt.

"I have of place them placed on my boobs but they would get in the way." She replied, casually.

I turn redder and she smiled.

"Is this the farthest you ever went?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What will I do with you?"

I grinned sheepishly.

She smiled and pressed one on me again, this time I squeezed her butt (such a rebel)

She pulled back again, "Didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I..."

We turned our heads slowly around to see a disgust look on Bra's face.

* * *

**Erasa**

Mission Homecoming at Home was going to be a success, Bulma was setting up and Chi-chi was cooking the appetizers. Bulma even got us a DJ. Bra hasn't found out and doesn't expect a thing. We left for the Skate Rink at noon and met Tyler and Idasa at the bus stop.

The place was crowed and full of cute boys, but not cuter than my Ty Ty. We waited in a ten minute long line for our skates. Videl almost getting into a fight twice. First because a girl was looking at her funny and second a boy bumped into her and didn't say excuse me. Thank God she didn't have any weapons on her. Marron ended up cussing out two boys, who has commented on her ass. Both times I could see the pissed off looks on Idasa's and Trunks's getting our skates we went to the rink were music was blasting and it smelled like sweaty, musty, hormone ragged teens

"Smells worser than Dirty South." Pan commented.

Marron elbowed her and Idasa looked at her confused. I could see the death glared Trunks sent him ever so often.

"How about us girls skate first then couples." I suggested.

Videl started skating grabbing my hand, "Sure."

I grabbed Marron's, Marron grabbed Pan's, and she grabbed Bra's.

"OMG guys we should do that!" Trunks squealed.

I chuckled, "So gals which one of our guys is the hottest?"

"Idasa." Videl joked

"Totes Idasa!" Bra second.

"Yea Dirty South." Pan commented.

Marron smacked her lips, "Enough you guys."

"Well he is cute, just need dress better." I said, glancing back.

"Yea, get on the saggin swagg status." Bra added.

"Boys who sag are the dumb." Pan scoffed.

"So are you going to date him?" I asked Marron.

"I have my eyes set someone else?" She answered with a smiled

"AHHH!" Bra screamed pulling on Pan, causing us all to tumble over. Getting laughs from skaters who zipped passed us.

I looked at her and frowned, "What happen?"

She scowled and pointed to the five boys who were skating backwards and making faces at us.

"One of them hit my ass." She answered, pushing her self back up.

Videl sprinted off and we all followed, accidentally bumping into the jerks who laughed at us behind.

"Run!" Trunks shouted, skating off like lighting

It was to late for Tyler because I had jumped on his back. I held my hands up in the air as he gave me a piggy back ride.

"Faster horsey!" I shouted.

"Oh shit!" He cursed.

I looked in front of us and before I could scream I landed face first on the floor next to Idasa.

"Opps, Sorry Marron." He apologized.

I flipped over on to my but and checked to see if my nose broke, "Owie!"

Tyler smirked extended his hand out for me to grab.

"Thanks for protecting me sweetie." I responded sarcastically, grabbing his hand and pulling him down.

He chuckled, "I love you too babe."

* * *

**Marron**

"So um Marron, your lookin pretty today." Idasa complimented as we skated side by side.

"Thanks." I replied emotionlessly. I was to busy watching Pan and Trunks skate.

"So listen you're a pretty nice..." He started before I zoned out. They were holding hands and she was giggling, she's totally throwing herself at him. To bad he wants me instead of her.

"Marron yes or no?"

I sighed and snapped back to reality, "Yes."

"I can't believed ya said yes! Imma dating the prettiest girl at OSHS!" He boasted with a victories smile.

The color drained from my body as I stopped skating, "A date?"

He nodded, "Yer commin over to my house this Sunday, well after Church."

I laughed nervously, glancing at Trunks and Pan who were holding hands, "This is great!"

He grabbed my hand, "Mama and Paw is going to love you."

I mentally slapped and cursed at myself.

* * *

**Bra**

We left the Skate Rink at three, mother wanted to take pictures of us in our Homecoming outfits. Sometimes I wish I didn't hang out with the two most short temper girls in the school. One of these days they're going to get me in a fight. At home the girls went to my room and we did our hair in make up. Mines in loos curls to my chin, Pan's straight down to her chin with side bangs, Marron Loose curls to her neck, Erasa in a tight elegant high bun, and Videl's wavy all the way to her shoulders.

I wore a royal blue dress that made it to mid thighs. It was one shoulder and fitted my frame. It was small beads accents on the single strap and waist. Along with the dress I had sapphire earrings and anklet, and royal blue sandals

Videl wore black dress that made it to her thighs. It was lace long sleeved, and hugged her curves tightly, it also had an open neckline and back. She also wore black stud earrings and a black necklace, and black heels

Marron wore a golden metallic dress that made it to her knees. It was one sleeved and fitted her figure. To match the dress she wore gold hooped earrings a gold necklace with a 'M' and gold wedges sandals

Erasa wore a form fitting pink strapless dress that mid it mid thigh. Around her breast were sliver gems. Along with the dress she had diamond stud earrings, a pink bracelet and white flats.

Last but certainly not least the great and all mighty Pandora. She wore mid thigh dress like the others except for Marron's. It was strapless and a full tulle skirt and had a sweetheart neckline, and around the breast part were beaded accents that were different shades of purple. And her accessories was purple hoop ear rings, black bracelet, and black and purple necklace. And surprisenly... Black heels.

I made a sexy pose in front of the mirror, admiring my butt, "I have to say, we are sexy women!"

"A dolla make me holla honey boo boo child!" Erasa sang posing neck to me.

I sighed, "But I really wished we could if gone."

Marron grabbed my arm and we headed for the door, "There's always next year babe."

I could hear the other girls snicker.

I opened the door and we walked down the long hallway to the stair case. Chi-chi must be over because I smelled her special noodles. When I was half way down the stairs I saw all five boys side by side in tuxedos with different colored dress shorts, a Dj, food, and lights. Oh and dad glaring at Goten.

"Goten!" I squealed running down the stairs with tears in my eyes. My own homecoming, how special am I?

* * *

**Yay I'm finish, haha all of you thought I was going to skip homecoming.. WELL I DIDN'T! Hoped ya like it, don't forget to review, I'm a nice person! I DON'T BITE!**

**Btw starting shout outs again, e en though I still type the stories up on my IPod, though I prefer it like this because of I get an idea I can just bust out the old iPhone5 and type away **


	15. Homecoming

**And after what felt like ran life time I finally updated. Sigh I have a big chem test tomorrow and been avoiding it since Friday. Also I'm drying to be more descriptive in the chapters. Anyways Thanks to all who review, I really appreciate it. 'Nuff rambling here's the chapter. **

* * *

**Skylar **

The chestnut-brown haired woman looked in the mirror in front of her as she laid in a hospital bed. She was eighteen, but looked older. She had bags under her eyes, dry skin, and her hair was dull and rough.

She spent all her high school years attempting to perfect herself. She estimated she spent at least 40,000 in makeup in those four years, and dyed her hair at least ten different colors. But being in the crazy house for six months you didn't get hair product or makeup, you got cheap shampoo and hair conditioner and soup and water.

She sat the mirror on the table near her IV cords looked down at her round stomach and smiled, "Your going to be here soon Baby Boy."

She sided and looked around room which was empty and quiet. She didn't expect her first birth to be so lonely. Maybe if she hadn't of scared/killed everyone she cared about maybe she would have someone here for her, but she didn't.

If she had only one wish it would be to start over. She was almost nineteen and she had already ruin her life. Turns out the voice in her head she named Veronica was the name of her schizophrenic grandmother on her mother's side. And she also found that she herself was schizophrenic.

"How are you doing Skylar?" The Doctor asked walking in to her suite.

Skylar wiped the sweat off her forehead and let out long and heavy sigh, "I'm doing okay Doctor Weldon."

Doctor Weldon slipped a glove on to her hand, "I'm going to see how many centimeters you dilated." She grabbed the sheet that was covering Skylar's lower body and slipped for three fingers inside her.

Skylar winced and tighter her grip in the thin blanket. Her water had broken about half an hour ago, but she was a little early. She due February but he decided December.

The doctor sighed taking off the gloves with a snap, "Two and a half centimeters."

"Dammit." Skylar cursed, she had about eight more to go, and wouldn't get medicine for the pain until she's at least five centimeters.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Weldon apologized, "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

She nodded, "Call my dad please."

"Um sorry sweetie but he says... He says not coming until the baby is born." Dr. Weldon stated holding the teen's hand comfortingly.

Skylar's brown eyes widen and her lip started to quiver 'Typical Marcus, Typical'

"He's out of state." Dr. Weldon added.

Skylar refused to believe her ears and shook her head and shit her eyes shutting, fighting her tears.

" Don't you have anyone else?" She asked.

Skylar snatched her hand away and snapped her eyes open, tears raining trailing down her porcelain cheeks like a storm, "I don't have anyone I killed my brother and sister, grandma, mom, and one of my best friends. And I scared away all my high school friends. I HAVE NO ONE! Not even this baby!"

Dr. Weldon moved back a bit, "I- I didn't know."

"W-why didn't I- I ju- just t-take the meds! Th- this baby co-could of b-been mines!" Skylar stammered, wiping her wet cheeks.

Dr. Weldon embraced her, holding her tightly against her slim body, "He is yours."

"No! He's going to a different couple!" She wailed.

"That doesn't mean that he isn't yours!" Dr. Weldon protested, "You're the reason that he's here!"

Skylar's fingers dug into the Dr. Weldon's back, as she felt a sharp pain in her

abdomen.

"Contraction?" Dr. Weldon asked with a gently laugh.

Skylar squeezed harder, "YES!"

When Dr. Weldon thought it was over she pulled back, "I'm going to get someone to cover for me, I'm going to stay here with you!"

Skylar smiled and collapsed against the pillow, "Thanks, so much."

Eighteen hours later Skylar Clark finally brought her little boy in the world. Seven pounds, nine ounces, and eighteen inches

long. Pretty well for a premature baby. He had soft gray eyes just like any other baby who is born into the world, and small patches of black hair, he had most of his father features (wouldn't you like you know!) except his ears which he inherit from his mother.

Skylar held the bundle of joy in her arms, "I's calls yous Kizzy, it means stay put in Mandinka talk." (Quote from roots)

Dr. Weldon let out a long yawned, "Kizzy Clark."

Skylar smiled, "I'm giving him your name as his middle name, Tyler Aaron."

"Your kidding?" Dr. Weldon responded.

"No lie." She replied.

Dr. Weldon bowed, "We'll I am honored."

Skylar looked at the sleeping baby Tyer, "I got about a week and a half with him."

"I know this is going to be hard." Dr. Weldon said softly.

Skylar's eyes started to water, "I hope he doesn't grow up hating me."

"You're his mother, why would he hate you?" She replied.

Skylar grinned, "Once I get parole, I'm going to spend a whole day with him. I don't care if he's 59 and I'm 76."

Dr. Weldon smiled, "I got to go home and get some rest so I can go to work tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Aaron." Skylar thanks.

Dr. Weldon grabbed her bag, "No problem."

Later that night Skylar woke up in a puddle of sweat, her heart was racing. She had the strangest dream. It was about her mother when she was a kid, and how she went to foster home to foster home. It ended when her mother died in the fire.

She got up and shuffled to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water, when she looked in her mirror she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mama?" She called turning her body around.

The one in the white dress with long brown hair smiled, "Skylar Renee Jones, my baby girl all grown up."

She ambled towards the woman touching her face before embracing her, "Mama."

The woman smirked and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist, "You know Skylar I was in this same predicament that you are in now, with you. No one was here for me, my mother was dead, and it seems like your father isn't here and Tyler father isn't."

"Eh, he's somewhere in town." Skylar answered, with a weak laugh.

"Do you even know who he is dear?" She asked.

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Yes mama, his name is-"

Before she could finish Tyler started to make weak wails.

"Awe my grandson!" Renee cooed, gliding her feet against the cooled tile floor to the crib. She picked up the fussy little boy and gently rocked him.

Skylar ran a hand through her brown locks and smiled at the scene.

Renee looked up, "I wish I could hold you like this again."

Skylar kept quiet.

Renee took a seat on the bed then looked up at her daughter again, "Why did you kill your brother and sister?"

Skylar thought back, and memories of mama being fat and bringing them home flashed through my head, "Marco and Rain."

She nodded, "We're you jealous?"

Skylar but a finger in her mouth and nodded, "I didn't want you and dad having other kids, the. It would be all about them and you would forget about me."

Renee sighed, "You will always be my baby Sky."

"Mama, why didn't you tell me you were related to the briefs?" She asked, looking at the white tile floor

Renee laughed, "'Bunny' is really Rochelle Bonnie Clark. My baby sister who go adopted. Mother had a thing with R's, it went Rin, Raquel, Randy, Rachel, me- Renee, and Rochelle. Dad didn't give two shit about us Rin explained, and laughed us after beating mom, and mom was crazy and almost killed Rachel. I wouldn't blame Rochelle for trying to get out Clark history."

"Mom, is it my fault you died?" Skylar asked nervously.

Renee thought about it for a moment, "No my fault. I could tell from an early age that you were schizophrenic, and I didn't want to get help because I thought you would end up like mother. But now that I haven't look where you've end up at."

She couldn't contain the emotions anymore and let all the tears out.

Renee sat Tyler down and motion for her daughter to come.

Skylar didn't hesitate and ran into her mothers arms.

"It's okay baby," she whispered, "One of these days you'll get it right."

Within minutes Skylar fell asleep.

That morning Skylar woke up in shock. Did she really see her mother last night, or was she really crazy, or was it the meds she was on. But it didn't matter if it was a dream or not, it was the first time in years she dreamed about her mother.

That week and a half went by fast and social workers came to collect Tyler. She promise herself that she wouldn't get attach, but in the end she fell in love with the boy. She created him, and he made her feel like she was needed, how couldn't she get attach. And the Social workers waltz up in here hospital room like God, if there was a knife in here she would stab them all and run away with her little boy.

"You can't just take him like this, he's mine!" Skylar cried, pushing her tfather away once again.

"You can't keep him, he has parents waiting for him." Mr. Jones replied, pushing his brown-grayish hair tout of his face.

"I hate you! And wish you had of died instead of mom!" Skylar shouted, holding Tyler against her.

"We might have to sedate her.." A nurse whispered.

"Listen her you little bitch, how would you feel if your only child had to be taken from you? I know I can't keep him, but it's tearing me apart that I have to! So if you wouldn't mind I would love to say goodbye to my Tyler Aaron Jones!"

The nurse retreated back.

"Listen baby boy," Skylar started looking down at his cloudy gray eyes, "Mama loves you, and always will. Mama made a lot of mistakes in her life, and if she had of know I have of had you, I would have been a good girl. But I didn't now I have to give you to some strangers who will take you to a happy home, and you'll have a new mommy and daddy, but always know I will be your mama and will love you no matter what."

The social worked cleared his throat.

Skylar gave the baby one last kiss before placing him gently in the male social worker arms. It didn't take long for the tears to start coming.

"Take care." The male social worker said, walking out the suite.

The female social worked turned on her three inches heels and marched out with out a word.

Skylar, stared at the door, 'I've lost everything..'

"You oka-"

"Shut up and leave." Skylar snarled, interrupting her father.

"Bu-"

She laid down in bed, "Leave now or I'll call security!"

The nurse lead him out, and Skylar spent the rest of her night crying.

It didn't take long for her to go to jail. The only belongings she had were her son's blanket and a few pictures of them together. She never got any mail or visitors, she was completely alone...

* * *

** 18 and Skylar**

18 sighed for the millionth time as the female security guard patted her down, after double checking she let 18 in to the cry stuffy room. She took a seat at the dirty bench and waited for Skylar's arrival. She had never seen or spoken to girl in fourteen years, and didn't know what to expect. Three minutes later two guards and a woman in an orange suit emerged from the steel door. Her hair brown was down her back and rough looking. Her brown eyes looked lifeless, and it looked like she lost a lot of weight.

"18, never would have pecked you for the lawyer type." Skylar giggled taking a seat.

18 grinned, "How's jail treating ya?"

"Horrible, I've lost like a hundred pounds." She exaggerated with a soft smile, showing off her yellowish teeth.

18 laughed, "Back in high school you would have loved this."

Skylar sighed, "That was back then. Any ways, what's the news about my baby boy?"

"Um, well Riana-"

"Wasn't that the name of the woman that was suppose to adopt your daughter?" Skylar asked.

"Yes- wait how did you know that?" 18 questioned.

Skylar smiled, "I stalked the hell out of you guys."

18 laughed nervously, "Uh, okay."

"You were saying?" She said, resting her elbows on the cement table top.

"Yea, so Riana doesn't want you to see him." 18 said flatly.

"Well if it wasn't for me that bitch wouldn't have him." Skylar retorted.

18 cleared her throat and flipped through the inmate's file, "You haven't gotten into one fight since been here, you help out and participate in group meetings, and you've been taking you meds, so maybe the judge might allow you to have a supervised meeting."

Skylar jumped up and the guards moved closer.

"I wasn't going to do anything." She snarled, "But yay! Tyler will be mines once again! I only have a couple of pictures of him when he was a baby, and I still have his blanket! I can't believe this is happening!"

18 gathered her papers and stood up, "I'll be back in to days, I got to go chaperone this party at Capsule Corp."

Skylar wrapped her arms around 18, "Thanks so much."

"No hugging." A female guard stated.

Skylar rolled her eyes and pushed herself away.

"See ya 18."

"Bye Skylar. "

* * *

**Goten**

"Is you dad still staring at me?" I asked, afraid to turn my head around. For the past hour Vegeta was glaring at me, and when ever we would try to go somewhere alone he would come out of no where.

"Uh, for once no." She answered.

"By the way that dress looks wonderful on you." I compliment.

She smiled, "Thanks, and you look really handsome."

I blushed.

"Wanna go dance?" She asked.

"Yea sure." I answered.

I grabbed her hand and we walked off to the dance floor, where Trunks and Gohan were having a mini dance off.

"And the winner is Trunks!" Videl shouted.

Bra crackled her knuckles, "I could beat him any day!"

Trunks scoffed, "In your dreams."

Bra smirked, "DJ, let the shufflin begin!"

The DJ nodded and moments later Party Rock anthem started playing.

Instantly we all formed a circle and began chanting Bra's name.

She pulled up her dress so she could move her legs and once the beat drop she started shufflin, and when the verse ended finish in the perfect spilts.

"You just got served!" She shouted in her brother's face

Trunks pushed her back and shuffled to the middle of the circle, instead of Bra's name we started chanting Trunks's name. He shuffled, moonwalked, and jerked at the same time, plus a back flip. Everyone went wild when he landed it. Trunks was declared winner.

"Your lucky I have this dress on!" Bra shouted.

Trunks rolled his eyes.

The DJ scratch the done and Shots by LMFAO started.

"OMG!" Erasa screamed.

"Isn't this song inappropriate?" Idasa asked.

"So what!" Marron shouted pulling him to the middle of the dance floor, and began to jump around.

I turned to see the look on the adults faces, Vegeta was the only one horrified.

I turned back around only to be splashed in the face with soda. I could tell it was Videl who was laughing like a maniac.

This encouraged the others to start shaking the pop up, opening it, and throwing it in the air when the chorus.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY!" The girls sang, jumping up and down, and whipping their hair back and forth. As soon as the second song started playing us guys backed off, letting the girls enjoy themselves

* * *

**Videl**

We danced none stop to whip my hair, call me maybe, birthday cake, and shots again.

"One. More. Song!" Marron scream.

"Wait girls!"

We turned our heads, it was Dr. Briefs walking on to the dance floor with a couple of capsules.

Bra danced over to her grand father and booty bumped him, "What's up papa?"

"Just brought you girls something." He answered clicking the capsule and throwing it on the ground. After all the smoke disappeared, there was fourteen buckets of neon goo. Three green, three pink, two orange, two blue, and four purple.

We all squealed and hugged Dr. Briefs.

"Thanks!" We all shouted.

"No problem girls." He replied as we parted the hug.

"Come bust a move with us Dr. Briefs." Erasa suggested.

Dr. Briefs laughed, "My years of dancing is over."

"Woke up in the morning feeling like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)'

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Erasa screamed.

"Come on Papa!" Bra shouted dragging Dr. Briefs to the middle of the floor.

"What do I do?" He asked, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"This." I answered, jumping up and down and moving my arms in the air.

Dr. Briefs mimicked me, "Is this how you kids do it?"

"Yea!" Pan and Bra shouted.

"No wonder you girls are in shape." Dr. Briefs teased.

"I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes

Tryin on all our clothes clothes

Boys blowin' up our phones phones.." We sang in sync, "Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's Goin up to the parties

Tryna get a little bit tipsyyyy."

Dr. Briefs stop giving us a warning look, "Girls..."

We all laughed.

"It's just a song Papa." Bra explained.

Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses, "That's what Bulma said before she got pregnant."

"Dad.." Bulma said in a warning tone from the adult table.

The color drained out of Dr. Briefs face, "Got to go girls.

"Bye Papa!" I shouted getting a glare from Bra.

* * *

**Trunks**

"This is dewicious!" Idasa shouted with his mouth full.

"Thanks." Goten responded.

"So Idasa," I started giving him a dirty look, "What's going on between you and Marron?"

"Uh, we're datin now." He answered with a blush.

I chuckled, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "She comin on over to my house Sunday."

I scoffed, "It was probably a putty date."

"WATCH OUT!" Goten shouted.

I swung my head around, only to be splashed in the face by goo.

I growled.

"RUN!" I heard Videl yell.

I jumped my seat and ran after Marron who was hiding in a corner.

"I'm sorry." She laughed as I neared her.

I smirked and inched towards her, "It's okay, all I want is a hug."

She fell to the ground, "No! Stay away from me!"

I picked her up, pressing her body against mine, and spun her around.

"Let go!" She giggle.

"Okay." I responded, letting go if her.

She fell to the ground hard with a loud thud. I laughed when she let out a loud wail.

"AHHH!" Bra screamed.

I glanced over to the dance floor, she was making goo angles on the floor, as Goten poured another bucket on her.

"Trunks." Marron called.

I gave her my attention.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and scooted closer, "No one is looking."

I caught the hint and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Twenty seconds later I pulled apart, not wanting to be caught by the adults or the others

"Hold on, what's going on between you and Dirty South?" I asked.

She scowled, "You guys need to stop calling him that."

"Whatever, but I hear you two are 'dating'" I replied

"It's just a harm less date." She stated.

"That's what they all say." She teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Dance with me."

"What about our dates?" I asked.

She pointing over to the two fighting Gohan and Videl.

"Fine I'll dance with you." I said with a sigh.

She grabbed my arm and hauled me to the dance floor.

Once again she wrapped her arms around my neck and I propped my hands on her hips.

"What's this song?" I asked.

"Put your hearts up by Ariana Grande." She answered.

"Isn't this song to fast for a slow dance." I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "So what, I thought you can dance."

"I'm the best dancer at OSHS." I boasted.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"SURPRISE!" Tyler and Erasa shouted.

We stopped dead in our tracks as the goo hit our faces. it had manage to dipping into my shirt and mess up my new shoes.

"MY HAIR!" Marron shrilled.

The two were in the floor laughing and I couldn't help but join. This was going to be one Homecoming to remember.

* * *

**Gohan**

"Alright you bad little kids who got your very expensive clothes covered in goo which your parents spent their hard earn money to but you them." Bulma started before pausing and glaring at each of us.

I smiled sheepish me as she glared at me the longest.

"It's time to announce you homecoming Prince and Princess, and just to let you know parents couldn't choose their own kid." She continued.

"Get in with it woman!" Bra shouted, "Cuz we all know I won."

Bulma smirked, "And your Prince and Princess are... Gohan Son and Videl Satan!"

"WHAT!" Videl, Bra, and I shouted.

Bulma smiled, "Come and get your crowns."

Bra let out a loud wail and laid her head in Goten's shoulders.

I blushed and held out my arm, "Ready to go my princess."

She wrapped her hand around my upper arm, grasping it tightly, "Yes my prince."

We walked up to the little stage, and Bulma placed a plastic crown on our heads.

"Now the two will have the first slow dance." Bulma added.

I gulped and led her to the dance floor, the bright gold light landed on us and Ain't no mountain high enough started playing.

"This is kind of cheesy." She commented.

"Yea, the light is over doing it." I chuckled.

"I can't believe we won." She responded.

"Neither can B." I added.

She giggled.

"By the way, goo looks great on you." I teased.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"But really, you looked beautiful tonight." I compliment.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you hitting in me Gohan Son?"

I pushed her closer, "Maybe I am. If you want we can go up-"

She growled.

"Just kidding." I said.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against mines.

"Get it in!" Trunks shouted.

If the adults weren't her, I would have flipped him off.

She pulled apart and rested her head against my chest.

"I Lo-" she said, saying the rest of the words softer.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, I love... I love you."

It felt like time stop. We're my ears playing ticks on me? The Great Videl Satan confessed her feelings for me.

"Uh.." I responded.

She pushed me away, "Is that all you have to say?"

"No wait I was just surprise that you said that." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you or do you not feel that same way?"

"No I don't. WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!" I shouted.

She scoffed and started walking towards the table and grabbed her shoes.

'Dammit Gohan' I thought to myself as I followed her out the ballroom.

"Where are you two going?" Mom asked.

I swung the door open, "Not now mom."

"Don't follow me." She spat, storming down the stairs.

"Videl please listen to me!" I begged, grabbing on to arm and spinning her around.

She gave me a deadly glare and snatched her arm away.

"Videl please li-"

"I shouldn't of said that, I was in the moment." She stated I could see the few tears sliding down her cheeks, "It's obvious you don't fe-"

I cut her off with a rough kiss, and pressed her against the wall. At first she struggled then she gave up. I glided my hands down her frame and she ran her hands down my chest. After what felt like a decade we pulled apart.

"I love you Videl Satan, I was just surprise that you felt like that. I've loved you since the first day of school. Since the first time I saw you." I confessed.

"Awee!"

I looked up and looking over the railing was Pan, Bra, Erasa, Marron, Mom, Juu, and Bulma.

"How long have you guys been here?" Videl asked.

Erasa grinned, "Since you ran down the stairs."

Bra sniffed, "This was like a movie."

"My baby.." Mom cried.

I smiled sheepishly at her and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

* * *

**Erasa**

After Homecoming ended and we the girls went upstairs to freshening up. It didn't take long for us to decide to stay the night at B's. Plus if my mom saw my dress she would kill me.

"B you and your brother can dance." I said, as we laid in the bed sprawled out.

Videl, Marron, and Pan jumped in moments later.

"Trunks may have one this round." Bra replied with her fist in the air.

I let out a small laugh with my eyes close, "Who's tired?"

"E!" Videl shouted, her voiced muffled by the pillow that was over her head.

"Mh." Pan moaned.

I waited for Marron's response but she didn't answer, I have her a soft kick.

"I'm sleep.." She whined.

Bra took of her glasses and placed them on her dresser, she clapped of and the room was completely dark.

"Night." She said.

I turned to my side and reminisced about the night. And soon as I shut my eyes I fall into a deep sweep DEEP sleep.

* * *

**Woah, that was a mouthfull. Hoped you enjoyed it, and if you did or didn't leave a review **


	16. An Very Awkward Conversation

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to end the year with good grades so please be patient. A mother reason for my delay is that... THE WIFI HAS BEDN TURNED OFF IN MY HOUSE AND I'M LOSING MY MIND! *clears throat* anyways um I'm testing something's with this story, so this chapter will be I third pReson pov**

* * *

**"It's all up to Gohan Son, thirty seconds in the clock and we're one point behind Black Star High!" **

Gohan glanced at the clock as he dribbled the ball. Crossing and dodging his opponents. It was the first game of the season and Orange Star High wasn't planning on losing against the rival school Black Star High. Not once did Gohan miss a shot. The cheer leaders cheered his name, Erasa screaming his nickname the loudest. Ten seconds left. He stopped at half court. Calculating how far he was from the net. He flicked his wrist and the ball went flying through the are. The audience stood and crossed their fingers.

Everything played in slow motion. The crowd scream. Cheerleaders jumped up and down and hollered Gohan's name. The ball hit the backboard and danced on the rim. Coach Brandon bit into his clip board, breaking it in half. Black Star's coach fell to his knees as the buzzer went off and the ball went into the net making a swoosh sound.

"Gohan you did it!" Videl shouted running on to the court.

Gohan met her half way and embraced her into his arms. The hug led to the two if them kissing and when they parted their friends were surrounding them.

"OMG GOGO!" Erasa squealed.

"We'll I'll be damned Gohan." Trunks muttered.

"Good game Gohan." Tyler compliment

"We have to go celebrate!" Pan shouted.

"Yes, how about root beer floats at Billy's on me?" Bra suggested.

"Sure." Gohan answered. _So this is what popularity feels like._

They arrived at Billy's Diner fifteen minutes later. The walk was full of laughs and acting out Gohan's best shots. Also winks from the popular girls.

"FYI my volleyball game is this Friday, versus West Central." Marron stated.

"And debate clubs first debate is right after the volley ball game." Bra added.

Videl smirked, "What happen to Matheletes."

Bra grunted and balled her hand into a fist.

"I got kicked off because I was too smart." She stated, "I knew every answer and wouldn't let anyone else have a turn."

"Bossy as usual." Trunks commented.

Bra scoffed and flipped her blue tresses over her shoulders.

"I'm the daughter of the smartest woman in the world, what do you expect." She responded.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So has everyone gotten a present for Videl?" Gohan asked.

Videl narrowed her eyes and punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"I didn't want anyone to know." She hissed.

"It's November Seventeenth." Gohan added.

Videl punched him harder, almost knocking him out the booth.

"Why don't you want anyone to know about your birthday?" Pan asked.

Videl growled, tapping her finger nails on the table fiercely.

"My dad." Videl answered flatly.

"What about him?" Marron asked.

Videl let out a long sigh and straighten her back.

"It all-" Videl started until she was cut off by Erasa.

"It all started on her seventh birthday, when her father had just gotten rich. Videl doesn't like big parties, and hates surprise parties too. So when she came home after school there were Disney princesses everywhere, balloons, presents, bouncy houses, everywhere..." Erasa paused and shuddered, "And Mr. Satan had her wear a.. Pink dress with matching slippers."

Everyone gasped.

"The horror!" Marron exaggerated, placing a hand on her chest.

"Did you survive?" Trunks asked dumbly.

Videl wiped a fake tear off her cheek and shook her head.

"You see, my tiara fell off and I tripped and fell out the window." She answered.

Everyone laughed at the sarcasm.

"But anyways she's trying to make sure her dad doesn't have anything up her sleeve." Erasa concluded with a bright smile.

"What do you want to do?" Pan asked.

"And where the hell is our food?" Goten interrupted.

"Be patient sweetie." Bra scolded.

Videl shrugged. She hasn't really enjoyed a birthday since her eleventh. That year her mother had planed it out, they had went to Japan for a whole week and it was the best experience of her life.

"How about a sleepover?" Bra suggested.

"We do that all the time." Marron complained.

"I know!" Gohan shouted.

Everyone looked at Gohan, waiting for him to speak.

"Videl can't know though." He added with a sheepish smile.

Videl turned scarlet and this time successfully pushed Gohan out the booth.

"I hate you! What part of 'I don't like surprises' don't you understand!"She yelled.

"Well its not really a surprise Vi, since well you already know about it." Marron countered.

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Videl hissed.

"Must be that time I the month." Trunks teased.

Videl lunged on to him, grasping on to his shirt.

"Calm down Vi." Erasa said, pulling her friend back.

Videl sat back down and glared daggers at Trunks.

"Don't poke the bear." Videl threaten.

* * *

After dinner everyone left for Erasa's house for the sleepover. Videl was the only one in the group to meet her parents. From her story tellings Erasa's mom was crazy as shit, one moment she was nice the next she was ready to stab someone. Her father was scary as shit, the way he glared at people just made them want to crawl under a rock and die.

The moment of truth game. Erasa slid her key into the door knob. She twisted it as well as the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. She was the first to step in followed by Videl, Gohan, Bra, Pan, Goten, Tyler, and Marron.

"Mama, Daddy I'm home!" She shouted.

A blonde poked her head out from the bathroom.

"Erasa?" The woman called, "I'm naked right now so if you wouldn't mind taking your friends upstairs..."

"LAUNCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO FREAK THE KIDS OUT?" Yelled a man.

Erasa tipped toe upstairs motioning for the others to follow.

They walked down a long hallway until they reached a pink door covered in boy band posters. She opened the door. It was a fairly decent room, a queen size bed, flat screen, a dresser in the corner, and clothes everywhere.

Erasa began to pick up her shirts from the floor and tossed them into a pile.

"Alright so my mom name is Launch Peterson. She got pregnant when she was twenty to a forty-year-old man. Back then my mom worked at hooters. She met Tien like when she was seven months pregnant with me and they got married a week before I was born. Tien adopted me and is like the best dad ever." Erasa stated.

"Your mom scared me." Tyler commented.

Erasa giggled and slapped her boyfriend on the arm.

"Oh and daddy doesn't know we're dating."she confessed.

"WHAT!" Tyler shouted.

The others laugh, this was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

Around ten Tien entered the room, threatening everyone that he could heat everything and the boys that he would kill them if any funny business went on. This caused the boys to move to the corner, far away from the girls.

"So how about we plan out the rest of the year." Marron suggested.

"Like to New Years?" Gohan asked.

"Yea." Marron answered.

"Everyone's coming to Capsule Corporation for Christmas." Bra pointed out.

"And Thanksgivings at my house." Goten added.

"And we can celebrate New Years at my place." Videl said.

"And my parents have cabin in the mountains." Tyler revealed.

"Yes! Snowboarding!" Trunks cheered, reaching out to give Tyler a high five.

Tyler slapped his hand and gave him a fist pump as well

"I just wanted to point out that your birth mom, Slylar, is my mom's cousin, so that means Trunks and I are you second cousin." Bra said.

Tyler sighed, "Is it wrong that I really want to meet her?" Tyler asked.

"Not at all." Marron answered, "I mean she did give you life."

"I really want to know if she's a good person now and who my father is." He added.

Erasa giggled, "We can search for our fathers together."

"We all come from messed up backgrounds." Goten said before glancing at Videl, "We'll excepted her."

Videl rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Yea like your mother dying isn't bad."

"I'm s-"

Videl grunted and headed for the door.

"I know, your sorry."

Once she left, Gohan smacked his brother upside his head, followed by everyone else.

"How could you be so inconsiderate!" Bra scolded.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Goten said sincerely.

"We'll you did." Erasa said, "You know she may seem hard on the outside but she's really sensitive and misses her mom."

"We should go see if she's alright." Pan suggested.

"Yea, and fix what Goten messed up." Marron spat.

"I tried to apologize!" Goten argued.

The girls ignored him and walked out the room to bathroom.

"Vi, you okay?" Erasa asked, tapping softly on the door.

The door made a click sound and slowly open. Videl poked her head out giving the girls confused looks.

"Yea." She answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of my idiotic twin." Pan said.

Videl sighed and stepped out the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"It's almost been four years you guys. I not just going to cry every time someone says anything about my mom." Videl stated.

"So your fine?" Bra asked.

"Peachy." Videl answered.

* * *

The weekend went by fast. The teens just stayed in Erasa's house watching movies and eating junk food. There wasn't much you can do when it starts getting cold. Monday rolled around, much to everyone's dismay. The gang carpooled to school and waited on the front steps for the bell to ring.

"It's getting cold really fast." Bra complained.

"What do you expect, it's November." Videl retorted.

"Rude much." Bra returned, "Thats why I know what your surprise is and you don't."

Videl rolled her eyes and faced the opposite direction.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to the direction the voice was coming from. It was Tyler skating down the pavement.

Everyone waved.

"What crawled up all your asses and died?" He asked, noticing their frowns and scowls.

"It's Monday, everyone hates Monday." Pan stated.

"True." He responded, "But all y'all act like someone got killed."

No one replied.

"Anyone up for ditching home room?" He asked.

"Like Gohan and Bra would miss a class." Videl said with a laugh.

"HEY I RESENT THAT!" Bra and Gohan shouted at the same time.

"I'm hungry!" Goten whined.

"Too bad." Marron teased.

Tyler smirk, "That's more like it."

The school bell rang.

"Don't want to be late." Bra sang throwing her bag at Goten.

"Nerd."

"I heard that Videl." Bra stated, walking inside the school.

"Hey that time it wasn't me." Videl denied, walking behind her.

Bra turned around and looked a each girl.

"Marron?" Bra said in disbelief as she saw the girl trying to hold back a smile.

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "It's true."

* * *

First period went by fast. As well as the rest of the day. Surprisingly there was no drama or fighting. The gang waited by the parking lot waiting for Bulma to pick them up. Well except Bra and Goten who decided to walk.

"We haven't had any alone time in a while." Bra commented.

Goten grabbed her petty hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I know, thanks to our crazy friends." Goten replied.

Bra let out a soft laugh.

"We're going to busy Friday and Saturday, so Sunday would you like to go on a date?" Goten asked, "Just the two of us."

Bra pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"Of course." She answered, "Where to?"

"Uh, where ever you want to." He answered.

"Ice skating!" Bra exclaimed.

"Ice skating?" Goten said with a worry look.

Bra nodded, "Do you know how ice skate?"

Goten scoffed. He didn't know how to skate but if she really wanted to go ice skating, then he wasn't going to ruin it for her, Even if it meant falling on his ass.

"Of course I know how to ice skate." Goten lied.

"Sure." Bra replied with an eye roll.

There was a loud screech sound of tires, smoke, and honking. Bra let out a loud scream and jumped into Goten's arms. Bra stopped screaming once she saw the white Gran Jeep Cherokee.

'Shit' She thought as she climbed out her boyfriend's arms.

"Why weren't you at the parking lot when I came." Vegeta asked.

Bra looked at the pavement, thinking if she stared long enough, her father would forget the question. Bulma was suppose to pick her up today. And when she ask the others where Goten and Bra are, she wouldn't over react when they told her they were walking home.

"Are you fucking my daughter Kakabrat number two?" Vegeta asked flatly.

Bra's head shot up, her cheeks fire truck red.

"Da-" she started.

Vegeta moved closer in grabbing Goten by the collar of his white Polo shirt.

"YOU ARE FUCKING MY DAUGTER? AREN'T YOU!" He shouted.

"Of co-course not s-sir." Goten stammered.

Vegeta's eyes were lockes on to Goten, who showed tremendous amount of fear. Vegeta smirk and tighten his grip. Goten was barley breathing.

Bra grabbed on her dad's shirt and tug as hard as she could.

"Daddy, we're only fourteen, I'm not sexually active." Bra protested.

"That's what Bulma said to her father." Vegeta argued.

Everyone else was banging on the car doors and windows. They didn't know of they should call the police, Bulma, or Chi-chi. If they call Chi-chi then all hell would break lose. And if they called Bulma well, there would be no more Vegeta. And if they called the police most likely Goku would come and would also be in the same predicament.

"Listen here boy, it's already bad enough that I know you're kissing my daughter. But if you go farther than that I will cut your throat. And that's a promise. Got it Kakabrat number two?" Vegeta threaten.

Goten nodded.

Vegeta dropped him and head for the car.

"Come on." Vegeta ordered.

Goten was on the pavement, panting as he unbuttoned his shirt. Bra ran to his side looked at him with sympathy. She ran her finger thru his black hair and kissed him in the cheek

"Sorry sweetie, my dad is really over protective." Bra cooed.

Goten coughed, "You think."

The car horn honked.

Bra looked at her father through the windows and scowled.

"Come on honey, before he tries to run you over." Bra insisted.

Goten jumped up and ran to the car. Bra filling behind slowly.

"Your alive!" Tyler shouted.

"Mr. Ouji, would you have killed Goten?" Marron asked.

"No. Then his mother would have gave me an ear full and that fool Kakarott would have tried to arrest me."

"Why do you, Uncle Raditz, and my grandparents call my dad Kakarott instead of Goku?" Gohan asked.

"Because Kakarott is his real name. Goku is just a foolish school nickname." Vegeta answered.

"So that's why you call me Kakabrat number three, Goten number two and Gohan number one?" Pan asked.

"Yes Kakabrats." Vegeta answered.

"Vegeta are you my father?"

The car came to a complete stop and Vegeta turned his head. Eyes widen and heart racing.

"My name is Tyler if you forgot. I'm thirteen years old, Sklar Jones son. Adopted by Stephen and Riana. I snuck into my mom's office and found some files that her lawyer left. My mother said that you were my father." Tyler explained, "I'm not excusing you of anything, I just really want to know."

There was a long awkward silence until Vegeta came out his trance.

"Skylar was a very sick girl. She was obsessed with me since freshman year. She caused me and my wife to break up and I got together with her-"

"DAD!" Trunks and Bra shouted.

"Calm down." He insisted, "Like I said we got together and broke up two weeks later."

"Why?" Goten asked.

"She almost killed Tarot." Vegeta answered.

Everyone laughed.

"So in court she accused me of being her child's father, which would be you. On the last day of court she finally came clean. So Tyler, I am not your father."

Tyler sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Was my mom a ho?" Tyler asked.

Vegeta started the car, "Yes she was."

Tyler sighed.

Vegeta grunted, "Who wants to the arcade?"

"ME!" Everyone shouted.

Vegeta cursed to himself. He didn't want to be the bad guy and tell the kid all this news and just drop him off at home like nothing happen. It had to be hard for him, son of a killer and the father unknown. Maybe that's why the guys didn't claim the kid, because if Skylar.

"If any of you kids tell your mothers about this conversation I will drop you off by the lake and drown you all." Vegeta threaten, "That goes for you too, Trunks and Bra."

The kids nodded and went into their own conversations.

* * *

**The conversation between Tyler and Vegeta was very uncomfortable. :/ Anyways we will find out who the farther is, and none of you will ever guess Who he is because I'm unpredictable!**


	17. Meet Launch

**Hello again everyone, once again its the great Bri-chan! I just wanted to give you a heads up Tyler's father will be revealed at the end of Freshman year which is like six or seven chapters from now. I also wanted to thank everyone who review, I enjoy each one of them and they always make me smile!**

* * *

Who ever invited test were going to pay. And who ever made a test that Braillea Bulla Ouji Briefs couldn't get a hundred percent on was going to pay severely. A slow painful death.

Bra tapped her pencil on the wooden desk. Getting evil stares from the fellow test takers. She stopped and smiled meekly and they return to their test. Mocking the young heirs. Their pencils just glided across the paper like it was nothing.

She growled mentally. She was the smartest person in this school, and she was stuck on the last question. Her reputation would be ruin if she got anything less than a hundred percent. That's like an F. Gohan and Trunks would taunt her for the rest of her life. Goten would probably break up with her. And the tabloids would have a ball making fun of her. She could see it now. On the cover of West City's Teen Weekly, with a dunce hat on.

She looked at her baby blue nails, and contemplated whether or not to chew them all off. She gave in and began to chew on her first victim, her thumb.

"Five minutes class." The sub said. He paced down the aisle, paying closer attention to Bra. He had notice that her eyes were darting across the class and she hasn't moved her pencil in a while.

**_Fool! _**

Bra looked around the class, who dared call her a fool.

**_YOU DESERVE TO BE EXILED! _**

Now Bra was scared, she was going crazy.

**_How don't you know the answer to this question. A first grader could answer this!_**

Bra yelled out in anger and flipped the desk over. It almost landed on student, but he jumped out of his chair at the last minute.

"I AM NOT A FOOL! YOU ARE A FOOL! I AM THE SMARTEST STUDENT IN THIS SCHOOL! I'VE BEEN ON HONOR ROLL SINCE PRESCHOOL!" She hollered.

Everyone scooted away, about ten feet and stared at the girl. Most people thinking was she going to be the next Skylar Jones.

"Uh Ms. Ouji, would you like to um visit the counselor?" The sub ask.

Bra nodded and collected her things. As she walked down the aisle the other student scurried for the corner.

* * *

"Counselor Launch." Bra read out loud. If she wasn't mistaken that was Erasa's mother's name. How did she got a job at OSHS is unknown.

Bra tapped lightly on the door. Moments later she heard gunshots. The color drained out of Bra, the gunshot were coming from Counselor Launch's office.

"Come in!" Launch shrieked.

Bra gulped and placed her hand in the door knob, twisting it slowly, and opened it at a turtle's place.

Bra peeked in the office and all she saw was Launch swiveling in a chair with a small gun in her hand.

"Mrs. Peterson." Bra called.

Launch came to an abrupt stop. She looked at the blue hair girl and smiled.

"Bra, looked at you. You're all grown up." Launch cooed.

Bra's sweat drop and she stared blankly at the blonde.

"The last time you saw me was Saturday." Bra said slowly.

Launch batted her eyelashes.

"Really?"

Bra decided to leave the topic alone. She walked over to the black plastic chair and took a seat.

"Mrs. Peterson-"

"Launch, call me Launch, it's Spanish for food." Launch explained.

Bra looked at her blankly again. She was either drunk, crazy, or both. Now she knows were Erasa gets her crazy personality from.

"Anyways, Launch, I kinda snapped during history." Bra said.

Launch began to rub her fake beard and gave the confused girl a serious look.

"What exactly happen?" Launch asked.

"Well I started hearing things in my head and I began to scream." Bra explained.

Launch took out her laptop and began typing.

"What are you typing?" Bra asked, a bit skeptical.

Launch pressed hard on the enter button hard and smiled at Bra.

"Just tagged your mom in a post on Facebook." Launch answered.

"You know my mom?" Bra questioned.

Launch nodded, "I meet her back in California, when we were in college." Launch stated.

"You went to Stanford?" Bra asked in disbelief.

Launch let out a loud laugh.

"No silly, I went to the university of Hooters." Launch answered.

"How did you guys exactly meet?" Bra asked.

Launch smiled brightly.

"I asked her for a condom and she gave me one." Launch answered bluntly.

Bra shuttered of the thought of her mother carrying condoms.

"Anyways, what was the post about." Bra asked.

Launch cleared her throat and looked at the screen.

"B-chan! Long time no speak my bitch! Anyways you and your daughter look too much alike. She's in the office with me, she said she snapped in the middle of class. Better be careful, she might be the next Skylar Jones." Launch read.

Bra's jaw drop. This had to be illegal. Her mother was probably going to sue the crazy blonde now, serves her right.

"What did my mom say?" Bra asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She said lmfao and rofl and a emoji face, you know the one with the face that's laughing and crying." Launch answered.

Bra growled.

"Vegeta said, that isn't my child, Chi-chi said, watch out Goku and tagged him in it, Krillen said he could be your lawyer when you're convicted of killing six people, Juu said its always the quiet ones, though Skylar was ever quiet, Goku said hashtag yolo, and it got one thousand three hundred forty one likes." Launch revealed.

Bra's mouth gapped. Is this what her parents and her friend's parents do while they are at school? Bra shook her head in disbelief.

Launch giggled, "Oh! Juu and Vegeta sent me friend request."

Bra sighed, "I think I'm going to leave now Launch."

Launch's eyes were glued on to the screen.

"Send in Tyler, Gohan, and Goten please. Oh and tell you dad to accept my friend request on FarmVille!"

Bra smirked as she stepped out the room. It this was going to be a fun year with a crazy consular.

* * *

The boys scanned the office of Consular Launch. There were pictures of her at Hooters chugging beers, baby pictures of Erasa, Launch on a stripper pole. And the most scaring one. Launch at the club with, Principle Frieza. The two were chugging down shots.

"Boys, I wanted to ask you some questions." Launch said, glaring at each of them.

"Yes Mrs. Peterson." They responded.

Launch took out her pistol and aimed it at there heads.

"NEXT TIME ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS CALL ME MRS. PETERSON I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT YOU FUCKING HEADS!" Launch threaten.

The boys were speechless and looked at her in complete shock. How did she enter this school with a weapon, how did she even get a job?

"I think I just pissed my pants." Tyler mumbled.

Launch reached over the table, with her free hand she slapped Tyler across the cheek. She left a bright red mark on his pale cheeks.

Tyler let out a loud yelp and Goten shrieked liked a girl and jumped into his older brother's arms.

"I heard your little punk ass was dating my princess!" She shouted.

"I- I th-thought she t-old you." Tyler cried, his whole body shaking.

"What your pussy ass can't talk to me?" Launch snarled.

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized with tears.

Launch cocked the pistol.

"Are you trying to get in my little girls pants?" Launch asked bluntly.

"NO!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Then why are you dating my princess?" Launch asked.

"She's really attractive and enthusiastic. I find her funny and kind and she always knows how to make someone smile, I'm not hundred percent sure but I think she's the woman I want to marry after I graduate from college." Tyler said all in one breath.

Launch lowered her gun and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Launch questioned.

"I'm going to Standford to be a surgeon." He answered.

Launch's eyes widen as she saw the dollar signs dance in her mind. She jumped over the table and embraced the boy in her arms.

"Welcome to the family Tyler. I was worried that you were crazy like your mother and would kill my baby girl." Launch explained squeezing him tighter with each word.

"Launch." He said with his last breath.

Launch dropped him and smiled brightly.

"Um Launch, why were we called in here?" Gohan asked.

Launch walked over to the corner where Gohan and Goten were hiding. She bent her knees a little so she was at their height and pinched their cheeks.

"Because you're so darn cute." She cooed, "But you both could you need a hair cut."

All three boys sweat drop and they fell over.

"Do you hear that?" Launch asked.

The boys were still on the floor.

She grabbed her pistol and glided over to her desk. She opened a book, and removed the hidden remote. She turned in her chair so now she was facing one of Erasa's baby pictures. She pressed a button and the picture flipped over, revealing a small flat screen. She clicked another button and on the screen showed the hallway by the office. It was a man walking down the hall, about three yards away.

"Shit!" She cursed. She began to push random buttons on the remote, the pictures turned into boring photos of birds, the pink carpet turned blue.

The boys observed the transforming room in shock.

Launch dug into her bra, taking out a small blue capsule. She clicked it and threw it on the table.

"Boys!" She called.

They looked at her and in a matter of moments each one of them had a gun in their hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gohan screamed, passing the gun between both of his hands.

"Shut the fuck up and hide them!" Launch whispered loudly, flicking the lights off.

Goten was the first to slip the gun down his pants. The others followed suit.

Launch rolled behind the door and crouched behind it.

"Are you trying to get us killed!?" Gohan whispered loudly.

"Shut it!" Launch growled.

The door opened slowly and the man entered.

Launch jumped out spraying the man with the mace contained in the very small aerosol.

The men yelled and fell to the ground. Cursing like no tomorrow as he shield his eyes and squirmed in the carpet.

"Come on boys!" Launch yelled, running out the door.

The boys pursuit after the psychotic blonde. They held on to their crouches like fools, trying to make sure the guns wouldn't go off. If they did, well lets just say it wouldn't be pleasant.

They turned into the principle's office and casually walked in. Zarbon giving them confused stares. They smiled meekly and glided over to the office door. Zarbon shook his head. For a secretary he had a very strange job.

"Can I get a job Frieza?" Launch asked. She took a seat on the corner of her desk. her skirt rose up, exposing her milky thighs. Frieza licked his purple covered lips. The boys silently walked in, standing in the corner.

"Anything for you Launch." He responded.

Launch clapped her hands and bounced up and down. Her D-cupped breast bouncing as well.

"I want to be the consular." She said.

"Launch we already have a consular." Frieza replied.

Launch bit her bottom lip and unbuttoned the the first two buttons of her blouse.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" She asked, flipping her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Is it me or is Erasa's mom got it going on?" Goten whispered, nudging Gohan in the arm.

Gohan and Tyler looked at him in distaste.

"That may be right, but we have girlfriends." Gohan scolded.

"DAMN!" Tyler shouted.

The boys attention went to the shirtless woman.

"Told you." Goten said, his nose beginning to bleed.

Frieza pressed a buttoned on his phone, his eyes never moving from Launch's breast.

"Zarbon, fire Mr. Hill for me." Frieza ordered.

"As you wish." Zarbon replied.

Tyler took his phone out his pocket, but Gohan smacked it at his hand.

"That's you girlfriend's mother for god's sake! Do you have any dignity?" Gohan scolded.

"Maybe Frezia's Erasa's dad." Goten whispered.

Tyler gagged and stood up, grasping his crouch tightly.

"I'm done." He said flatly.

"What do we do with these Launch?" Gohan asked.

"Capsulize them." She answered, beginning to button up her shirt, "But make sure you clean them."

* * *

Of course Orange Star High won Volleyball and Debate. Marron was like a beast in the court. She spiked all the balls she could. Most girls went home with injuries when the ball came slamming in there faces. She was praised for the seventeen points she got the team. Bra rocked debate club. Leaving her opponents speechless. A d most of the judges confused with the big words she used. If as kept this up, she was going to get kicked off for being a show off.

"So is anyone going to tell me where my party is?" Videl asked impatiently.

"You'll know soon enough, Bulma should be here any minute." Gohan replied, glancing at his watch.

"Uh guys..." Goten said, his whole body shaking.

"What's up?" Pan asked.

Before Goten could answer a black Cadillac 2013 Escalade drove up in front of them. Loud rap music playing. The tinted windows rolled down slowly.

"Y'ALL GET IN THIS BITCH!" Launch shouted.

"I was going to tell you that my mom texted me and told me that she, Bulma, and Juu were going out and that Launch would pick us up." Goten said slowly, his eyes glued to the car.

"My mom is in her hip-hop rap stage." Erasa commented, opening the passenger seat.

The teens sighed and prayed the would make it to the end of the night safely. Videl and Gohan got the first row of backs seat and Goten and Bra got the second room. Tyler, Marron, Trunks, and Pan all crawled into the spacious trunk.

Launch tighten the red bandana around her head and inserted a sucker into her mouth, she inserted a CD into the CD player, and finally turned the volume on max.

**AZZ AND TITIEZ AZZ AND TITIEZ**

Launch nodded her head to the beat, driving slow as a turtle off campus.

"Dear mother of god!" Marron cried, ducking so no one she knew would see her.

Videl smirk, "You'll get use to it."

Erasa turned around and smiled at everyone.

"My mom has this stages that last no longer than a month, last week my mom wanted to be a porn star." Erasa stated.

"Umm..." Gohan responded.

"Is you mom..." Tyler started.

"Crazy?" Trunks finished.

Erasa looked at her mom and thought about the question for a moment.

"You know, I'm not quite sure." Erasa whispered.

"Are we going to make it out to East City alive?" Pan asked.

"EAST CITY!" Videl shouted.

Gohan glared daggers at his little sister.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"What did you plan in East City Mr. Son?" Videl asked, turning her nose up at him.

"It's still a surprise- uh Launch this isn't the way." Gohan said noticing they turned on a different route.

"I know." Launch replied.

"Where are you taking us?" Goten asked.

Launch smirked evilly and wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel tighter.

"Trust me on this one, where I'm taking you is way better than the Japanese Restaurant that Gohan wanted to take y'all." Launch stated.

"AHAHA! I KNEW IT!" Videl shouted.

"LAUNCH!" Gohan cried.

"You know Gohan wasn't going to take you there." Bra argued.

"DID SO!" Videl shouted.

"Did not!" Bra shot back.

"Is where your taking us safe?" Marron asked.

"Always the worry wart." Trunks teased.

Marron shoved him, causing him to bump into Pan.

Pan growled and pushed him back.

"Hey watch it!" She hissed.

Trunks pushed her back.

"It wasn't my fault." He argued.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Launch shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the car, looking at Launch blankly.

"Now that's better." Launch said before speeding off.

* * *

They arrive in the unspeakable place. Most of them never even step foot on the property. They were in an alien planet. It was the poorer part of West City, also know as 'Da Hood.' Even you entered there was a sigh that said 'W3LKUM 2 DAH H00D.'Where they park was in front of the smallest house they seen. It was a yellow one story house. There were toys in the front yard and the grass was brown. Nothing's they were acquainted to.

"This is where I always use to hang out." Launch started as she opened the door, "Let me tell you Jasmine had the best parties, like no lie."

"Who's Jasmine?" Marron asked.

Launch steeped out and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"JAZZY!" Launch screamed.

"Oh god my ears." Tyler cried.

"Worser than Bra." Trunks commented.

Bra punched her brother.

"Ass."

Moments later a tall cinnamon skin woman stepped out the house, clad in an off the shoulder red shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes.

"Is that you Launch?" The woman asked.

"Yes it is girl!" Launch squealed.

The woman known as Jasmine jumped off the pitch and galloped towards Launch. Jasmine jumped on to Launch and Launch wrapped her arms around her petite waist.

"Uh oh, did you know if your mom was a lesbian?" Pan teased.

Erasa flipped her curly hair and scoffed.

"If anyone's lesbian Pandora, it would be you." Erasa retorted.

Everyone bursted into a fit of laughter.

"I swear next time someone makes a lesbian-"

"You'll do what?" Goten asked, still laughing.

Pan turned away and looked out the trunk window.

"Fuck you all." Pan cursed.

"Come on kids! There's a party going on!" Launch shouted.

Erasa sighed and unlocked the car's doors.

"This will end with her being wasted." Erasa said.

The others got out as well and followed. They all gathered on the sidewalk and observed their surroundings. It wasn't as bad as they heard. Most rumors is the minute you stepped out your car you got shot or robbed. Well they had thirty seconds left if it was true.

"Is that your real hair?" Asked a little girl who looked around seven.

"Me?" Trunks and Bra both questioned. Since both of them had the rarest color of hair.

The little girl nodded.

Bra flipped her hair, "Yes, isn't it pretty."

"It's is, but at the same time weird." The little girl replied.

The others began to snicker.

"Madison!"

"I'M IN THE FRONT LILY!" The little girl yelled.

"I've looked everywhere for you." The older girl crouched as she emerged from the house.

The little girl smiled brightly and pointed to the gang.

"I made new friends!" Madison squealed.

The girl named Lily approached them.

"Oh really." Lily responded.

Madison nodded, "They all have the same name, Pip."

"Pip?" The gang responded in sync.

Lily giggled, "It's the name of her stuff animal."

Madison began to jump up and down.

"I'm Lillian by the way, but everyone calls me Lily. Now I know what you're wondering, what's a black girl doing with a white girl name. My mama hates how most girls in the projects have names like Ratushia and Binquiqui, so she gave me, my sister, and brother the whitest names in the book. Oh and no offense." Lily introduced.

"Nice to meet you Lily." Bra greeted

The others waved and mumbled hey.

"And this little rascal is Madison, also know as Maddy. She my little sister and know that she seven she think she's a 'big kid.' " Lily added.

Madison frowned and placed her hands in her hips.

"I am!" She protested.

"Oh almost forgot to give you an introduction. I'm Bra, this is my twin Trunks, my boyfriend Goten, his brother Gohan and twin Pan, Gohan's girlfriend Videl, Tyler, Tyler's girlfriend Erasa, and Marron." Bra introduced and pointed to each of her friends as she called their names out.

Madison and Lily gave the teens blank stares.

"And they say black folks name they kids weird names." Lily mumbled.

"Why are you two named after underwear?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trunks and Bra shrugged.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get the rest of the gang." Lily said, before running to the backyard.

"So how are old are you big kids?" Madison asked.

"Fifteen." Videl replied.

"Fourteen." Gohan, Marron, Trunks, Bra, and Erasa all answered.

"Thirteen." Pan, Goten, and Tyler replied monotone.

"Ash is fourteen going on fifteen she goes to Russell High, 'long with my big brother 'n cousin. It's the neighborhood school. Pretty shitty, 'n lots of fights be going on down there." Madison added.

"Watch your mouth!" Bellowed a deep voice.

Everyone's attention turned to the nutmeg skin colored young man who waltz from the front porched. He was a handsome boy who looked around sixteen. Green eyes that could brighten up a room a room. A warming smile and pearly white teeth. A decent height for his age. Gray and black plaided shirt, black jeans, and gray vans.

Bra, Videl, Pan, Erasa, and Marron almost swoon over as he approached.

The girls circled him and complimented him in his looks.

"Hello?" Goten said, trying to get Bra's attention.

"Hurtful much." Tyler commented.

Bra growled and waved him off.

"Don't you see I'm trying to talk to-"

"Justin."

"Justin..." The girls sighed and looked at him with lust.

Marron growled and pushed the others away.

"You guys are in a relationship. As for me, I am free as a bird."

"Hey I'm single!" Pan shouted.

"You're a little girl Pandora." Marron retorted.

Pan cursed, and mentally checked off on the second strike.

The others were tempted to attack her but didn't want to seem desperate.

Justin chuckled and slid his hands into his pocket.

"I never got you name sweetie."

"MARRON ROSHI, I ATTEND ORANGE STAR HIGH, AND I AM FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!" Marron shouted in one breath. And before she knew it she was being whisked away.

"Trunks!" She hissed.

"Are you flirting to much?" Trunks asked.

Marron sighed and sulk.

"Who's the new kids?"

"Why do two of them had blue and purple hair."

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm bored."

Came a chorus of voices as the neared the side walk.

"Alright I'm only saying this once!" Lily shouted, everyone shit their mouths and looked at Lily, "This is my younger cousin Travis and his sister Tamera, my cousin Jasmine and her best friend Jose and his sister Dora." Ashely introduced and pointed to all the people she call, she took a breath then moved closed to the gang, "Alright meet Trunks and Bra, they twins, also Goten and Pan and their older brother Gohan. Marron, Videl, Tyler, and Erasa. Now to the hard part, Bra and Goten are dating, Gohan and Videl are dating, and Erasa and Tyler are dating. Got it?"

"Uh, y'all got some weird names." Travis commented.

"We know." They all responded in chorus.

"Aye, y'all ever play ultimate tag?" Jose asked, "I'm talking the whole neighborhood. Jumpin on roofs, water balloons, Nerf guns, fire crackers."

"No." Bra and Marron answered.

"Sounds like fun." Pan commented.

"Sounds dangerous." Gohan mumbled.

"That's the point chico." Dora responded, with a devious smile.

* * *

**Sigh ultimate tag. I play this in the summer with my friends. Last time we played in August, I fell off my neighbor's roof! Ahhh, good times. Well y'all know what to do, review! Also check out this story I help Co-write! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! **

**TITLE: In to Your World**

**By: Moka-chan8**

**T/Oc 17/Oc**


	18. A Night in The Projects

**First and foremost, thanks to all who reviews and waited patiently for this chapter. I've been really busy with school since I'm graduating from 8th grade this Thursday! Us 8th graders been getting along lately. Lol today had to be the funnest. One of my friends was making a video and he was asking everyone what was the most inappropriate thing they did this year. And we he asked me I confessed everything bad and when I turned around my English teacher was there! Oh God it was priceless! Anywhore to the chapter!**

* * *

"Shut the fuck up!" Marron shouted, slapping the blue-haired friend in the back of the head.

The heirs growled mentally and flipped he blue hair over her should.

"We don't have to be silent, we have the best hiding spot." Bra stated. The two had decided the smartest and safest hiding spot was the back of Launch's car since the windows were tinted and it was warm.

"I COMING TRUNKS!"

Marron eyes widen and her heart rate sped up.

Bra burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God, if I didn't know better." Bra laughed, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That sounded like Pandora." Marron spat, pressing her face against the window, trying to see what was going on outside.

Bra sighed and situated her hand on Marron's shoulder.

"Pan wouldn't do that to you." Bra pointed out.

Marron swung her head around and frowned.

"We don't know that." Marron argued.

"You're sound a little-"

"A little like what?" Marron asked, her eye twitching twice.

Bra gulped and scooted away as far as she could.

"Like a dedicated girlfriend." Bra lied. What she really wanted to say is, 'You sound like a crazy stalker girlfriend. Snap out of it or your new name will be Skylar.'

* * *

"Okay now that three of us are it, we ca

get everyone within ten minutes." Justin said as he collapsed into the dry grass, "By the way what sports you play Gohan, you hella fast!"

Gohan smirked, "Basketball."

Jose and Justin looked at each other before cracking up.

"What?" Gohan questioned with a frown.

"Lo siento amigo, its just hard to believe you play basketball." Jose answered.

"I've never missed a shot." Gohan boasted.

Jose smirked.

"Is this true?" He asked.

Gohan glanced over at Justin who was doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Yes I'm the star-player at Orange Star High." He answered, "What school you guys go to?"

"We're sophomores at Russell High." Jose answered.

"Yea, we went to state five years in a row cuddie!" Justin boasted fist bumping his friends.

"Cuddie?" Gohan question.

"It's slang talk for primo." Jose answered.

"You must not get around a lot." Justin chuckled.

Gohan nodded, "I'm a nerd, and one of the smartest students in my school."

Justin scoffed.

"Brains ain't going to get you no girls." Justin stated.

"Si, you have to be guapo y fuerte." Jose added, as he flexed.

"I have Videl, that's all I need." Gohan replied.

Justin go up and brushed the grass off his pants.

"That's what you say now, but no one stays together forever." Justin warned as he walked off.

"Excuse him, his novia broke up with him for an older guy. He hasn't been the same since." Jose explained.

"When did this happen?" " Gotenl asked.

"Last night." Jose answered before cracking up.

"Not funny!" Justin cried.

* * *

"Shit!" Videl cursed as she looked down from the two story house. She was terrified if heights. What had convince her to climb up here. She had to get down before the others found her. She was never the one to tell people her fears. She stood backed up and took a deep breath.

"Come on Videl." She whispered to herself.

**BOOM**

Videl yelled on the top of her lungs. She had turned white as a ghost. She looked around, there was gray smoke and yellow and orange. She growled and stomped to the opposite end if the roof. Smiling up at her was Gohan, Bra, Videl, Goten, Marron, Erasa, Maddy, Lily, Justin, Jose, Dora, Tamera, and Jasmine.

"There's more where that same from chica!" Dora shouted, throwing another one

**BOOM**

"You scared the hell out of me!" Videl yelled, placing her hand on her chest.

"What ever, the games over. You are the winner!" Goten shouted.

Videl raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Where's Travis and Ty?" She asked.

Everyone simultaneously pointed at the grinning Erasa.

"I maced both of them after they dumped a bucket of water on Pan and I." Eara answered shyly.

"Wait th-" Pan started.

"Shh!" Erasa hissed.

"Just come on down so we can eat!" Tamera insisted.

"Yea I'm starving!" Goten whined, rubbing his stomach.

"Wait where's Gohan?" Videl asked, scanning the crowd.

"BOO!"

Before Videl could turn around she was flying through the air screaming like crazy. Ten seconds later she fell on her butt on to the dry hard ground.

"MY ASS! MY ASS! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Vid cursed as she rubbed her bum.

Everyone was too busy laughing to help her out.

"I BROKE MY ASS" she. Died receiving louder laughs.

* * *

It took a bribe of one hundred dollars of Starbucks cards to calm Videl down. After the break down the gangs went back to Justin, Lily, and Maddy's house. When they arrived the feast was ready. Chitterlings, fried gizzards, turkey necks, pig feet, pig ears, hot water cornbread, ribs, gumbo, greens, beignets, and much more.

"I feel like my tongue is on a trip to heaven." Pan said, gnawing on a grilled chicken bone.

"Dis is dewicious!" Tyler commented, his mouth full sending particles of food everywhere.

"Don't talk with you mouth full." Erasa scolded.

"Sound like my mother." Tyler spat.

"Ass." Erasa snarled.

"Bitch." Tyler muttered.

Erasa responded by throwing her shoe at him which smacked him in the cheek.

"I hate you!" Erasa spat.

Everyone giggled at the scene.

"I hate you!" Tyler shouted.

"Wh- what's up with you two?" Gohan asked, holding back a laugh.

"You know what Erasa, I'm over this. We're done. Finish. El fin!" Tyler stated, throwing his hands in the air.

Erasa's lip began to quiver and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Fine!" Erasa shouted. She pushed herself off the ground.

"Dammit Tyler!" Videl shouted as she got up, but before chasing after Erasa, Videl had kicked Tyler in the head.

Tyler screamed out in pain, and cradled his head.

All the other girls followed suit.

"What did you do-" Gohan asked, but before he could finish, Tyler attacked Travis.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Tyler screamed, wrapping his hands tightly around his neck.

Travis dug his finger nails into Tyler's arms, but Tyler refused to let go.

Finally they decided to end the fight. It took Trunks, Goten, and Gohan to pry Tyler off Travis.

"What the fuck Tyler?" Trunks asked, slapping his friend in the back of the head.

"That ass touched Erasa! Fucking pervert!" Tyler answered, as he pulled himself together.

Travis chuckled and wiped the dirt off of his cargo shorts.

"Ain't my fault she liked it. And it ain't my fault that she maced you. And it most defiantly ain't my fault shawty got ass." Travis argued.

"Yo how many times are you going to do this?" Justin asked, face palming himself "It's really embarrassing."

"Lo siento amigo. Travis likes to ruin people's relationships." Jose explained

Tyler walked up to Travis and glared at him.

"What you going to do tough guy?" Travis asked sarcastically.

"Touch her again and then you'll see." Tyler threaten.

Travis through his hands in the air.

"Oh mommy I'm so scare. Not." Travis replied with a laugh.

Before Travis could make another remark Tyler's fist connected with his nose. Travis spun around two times before collapsing to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone stared at Tyler blankly. Tyler was scrawny, how the hell did he manage to KO someone with one fist!

"Damn..." Gohan and Trunks said in chorus, Trunks sound like a laugh.

* * *

"What happen Chica?" Dora asked Erasa as she witnessed the girl fall to her knees and cry.

"I'm a bad girlfriend." She sobbed shielding her wet eyes with her hands.

Bra kneeled beside her followed by the others.

"What happen?" Bra asked in a soft tone.

Erasa wiped her eyes and stood up.

"While we were playing tag, Travis touched my butt and I didn't do anything." Erasa started, everyone gasping in response.

Erasa held her head down so she didn't have to give eye contact. She was so ashamed. The new girls must think she's a whore now. EVERYONE probably thinks she's a whore now.

"I giggled and kissed him on a cheek, but he's sooo cute!" Erasa added.

"Erasa." Videl said, "Why would you do that? You have a boyfriend."

"My brother is such a man-whore." Tamera commented with a scoff.

"I thought he was Lily's younger cousin." Pan said.

"Only by four months." Erasa stated.

"What happen after?" Marron asked.

"Tyler cleared his throat I turned around, then Travis tried to kiss me and I maced him and accidentally maced Tyler, the. I ran." Erasa finished all in one breath.

"Girrrllll..." Jasmine and Dora responded in chorus.

Erasa looked up at everyone.

"I'm such a bad girlfriend." Erasa said before breaking down into tears.

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?" Tamera corrected, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"TAMERA!" Lily scolded, slapping Tamera on her shoulder. Tamera responded with a grunt and scowl.

"I know how to fix this..." Dora started.

Erasa sniffed and wiped her eyes once again.

"There's nothing that could fix the mess I'm in." She said softly.

Dora grinned and linked her arms with the taller girl.

"Trust me chica." Dora replied with a devious smirk.

* * *

"Should we break this up?" Trunks asked pointing at Tyler who was kicking an unconscious Travis. By looking at Travis you could tell he was pissed. Busted lip, bruises on his arms, black eyes, and blood lots of it.

"Yea, he's been going at it for almost three minutes." Justin answered.

"Y'all get your homie and well get ours." Jose said.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks nodded.

"Tyler if you don't stop, you might kill him." Trunks stated inch closer.

"I.. Don't... Fucking.. Care." He said in between kicks.

Trunks glanced at Gohan and Goten who were planing in tackling him.

"Tyler." Trunks said.

"What!" Tyler yelled, coming to abrupt stop.

"AHHHH!" Goten and Gohan screamed at the same time. Tyler's head snap and before he knew it he was on the hard dry grass.

Justin and Jose used this time to drag Travis away from the four boys.

Tyler kicked and scream but the two boys were sitting on top of him.

Trunks walked over to them and look down, shaking his head.

"Dude, make sure I don't piss you off." Trunks teased.

Tyler growled.

"You need to calm down." Gohan insisted.

"Yea dude, you're going to end up killing someone if you don't." Goten added.

Tyler looked up at them as he panted. They were right, he was pissed. Pissed that Travis touched Erasa. Pissed that Erasa enjoyed it. Pissed that she maced him and ran away. Pissed that Travis was fucking with him. Pissed that he was pissed. He was confused why he even got this mad. Usually he was a calm guy and it took a lot to even get him mad.

"Yo the girls want us to meet them at the lake." Justin stated as he neared the boys.

"I'll be back." Jose said before running to a brown house.

"Where's Travis." Tyler asked roughly.

"I dragged him to the backyard." Justin answered, pointed to his backyard.

"Why do the girls want us to meet them there?" Goten asked.

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats the hell out of me." He responded.

"RUN!" Jose shouted as he leaped out the door, holding a cooler.

Justin smirk and began to run.

"Hurry!" Jose shouted.

Goten and Gohan jumped off Tyler and followed them. Tyler pushed himself up and he and Trunks followed suit.

* * *

"Sure this'll work?" Erasa asked as she chew on her blue finger nails.

Dora grunted and threw a fistful of sand at her.

"How many times do I have to say yes?" She asked, aggravated.

"Maybe you should come in the water!" Videl shouted, as she slowly paced around in cold water.

"He'll no, it's November!" Erasa protested.

Videl shrugged and went back to playing with the water.

"HEY!"

The girls looked over to the road and saw Goten, Gohan, Justin, Trunks, and Jose nearing them.

Dora waved like a maniac and Lily jumped up and down.

Erasa buried her face between her knees and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Gohan!" Videl called, "Come in the water with me."

"Bu-" Gohan started.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Videl exclaimed, scowling at him.

Gohan sighed and dragged himself over to the water.

"Tamera baby." Jose teased setting the cooler down.

Tamera smiled and sashayed over to him.

"What's in cooler?" She asked him.

Jose popped open the lid.

"Samuel Adams." He answered, pointing at the cooler filled with beer.

"We can't drunk that." Marron protested.

"Lighten up, it's not like we're going to drunk them everyday." Trunks state.

"We'll I'm not drinking." Marron pointed out, looking at him in distaste.

"Where did Goten go that fat?" Bra asked, looking left and right for her boyfriend. She yelped when she felt an arm snake around her small waist.

Bra giggled and angles her head so she could kiss him.

"If only dad could see you know." Trunks teased.

Bra gave him the finger.

"If dad could see you with that beer in you hands." Bra countered.

Pan chuckled, "Nice one."

"Everyone being it in!" Justin shouted, holding up a beer.

Within a minute everyone gathered in a circle.

Justing motioned for Jose to come over.

"Pop the tops." He instructed, "I want to drink to out friendship."

"Bu-" Marron started.

"Who cares, you're going to drink." Justin stated, giving her a wink, as he passed her a beer.

Marron accepted it and blushed.

A minute later all fourteen teens had a beer.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet. To new homies!" Justin shouted, raising his beer.

"To new homies!" Everyone repeated.

There was some gagging and the noise of spit after the speech.

"Ewe." Marron responded, holding the beer away from her mouth, and continued to spit.

"Done!" Trunks shouted.

"Done!" Pan also shouted before burping.

Trunks smirked and help up his hand and Pan gladly slapped it.

Everyone else took here time finishing their beverages. Not wanting to be under the influence no one had more than two. And the only people who had two were Tyler, Justin, Pan, and Trunks.

The rest of the hour the teens spend in a circle getting to know each other better. Though they were from different backgrounds they had a lot in common.

"It's almost eight." Marron stated, glancing at the clock on her phone.

"Worry wart!" Trunks and Bra said in unison.

Maron flipped her hair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is it a crime to worry about our well being?" She asked.

"Yea, when you're always worried." Pan stated.

"I didn't ask you!" Marron snapped.

"Period..." Pan said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh oh here comes a fight." Lily whispered.

Marron growled and balled her hands into a fist.

"At least I get mines dyke!" Marron shouted.

"I'm done." Pan said as she crawled over to Trunks, and in a swift movement she was on top of him, pressed their lips together.

"Oh shit!" Jose shouted.

Everyone else was speechless. Even Goten or Gohan didn't know how to response.

Pan pulled back and flipped her short hair.

"I am not gay." She said finally.

Marron frowned, she knew that Trunks wasn't into the kiss. He likes her not Pan. Pan must have a crush on him or something. But Trunks was hers.

Trunks gazed up at her and she smiled apologetically.

"Sor-" She started before Trunks pulled her on to his chest. He forced one on her but it didn't take long for Pan to respond back.

Marron looked in utter disgust, she couldn't believe he would do this to her. Lead her on and then dump her like she was a piece of trash.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Marron muttered to herself, "I'm going to be in the care."

Trunks had finally realized what he was doing. He pulled apart and looked at Pan, his heart racism. He never felt this away about her. Sure she was cute in the tomboy way. She wore snap backs and elites and to rocked them. But now he saw her in a different aspect. An attractive young woman. Their kiss was amazing. Like the one he felt with Marron. But this one was different, more romantic, more amazing.

"I've had a crush on you for a whole." She confessed.

Not wanting to be the bad guy he smiled at her. He didn't know how he felt about. After all he's been going crazy over Marron for months now.

Finally, after coming out their daze, Gohan and Goten's brotherly instincts kicked in.

"GET OFF HIM!" They both shouted.

Pan rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off him.

"Come in Vi, lets go cheek on her." Bra insisted, as she pushed herself off the sand.

Videl nodded and follow suit.

"Wait for m-" Erasa began before someone grabbed her hand.

She turned her head and saw it was Tyler. Her heart beat sped up and the palm of her hands began to perspire.

"Tyler." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry for what happen." He apologized, "I didn't mean anything I said."

"Oh Tyler!" Erasa cried as she leaped into his as, "I'm so sorry, I promise it'll never happen again."

Tyler smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"You can stop crying now." He stated.

Erasa wiped her face on his green shirt and looked up at him.

"I love you." She said, "And I'm glad were together."

Tyler pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you too Erasa." He responded.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Marron screamed with tears, "AND HER!"

"Please, Marron, stop and breathe." Bra said softly.

Marron turned her head around as she came to a stop.

"I can't an- and I won't. He- he kissed he. He fucking kiss-kissed her- when he kn-knows I like him. And- it was in fro-front of everyone." Marron replied, more tears rolling down her face.

"Anything we can do to make you feel a little better?" Videl asked as nicely as she could.

"I wan- I want to go home." She sobbed," I don't want Trunks near me either."

"Wait her with her, I'll go get the others." Bra stated.

"Okay hurry!" Videl shouted after her.

Marron continued to cry, which left Videl in an awkward state. She was never the hugging type but the girl had a case of the embarrassing heartbreak.

Videl sighed and opened up her arms. Marron immediately ran into them.

"For you, I'll kick his ass Monday." Vid stated.

"T-thanks." Marron responded, squeezing on to her tightly.

* * *

**I know I know I said T/M, their most defiantly will be T/M cause I like them the best together. But we will have some bumps in the rode before we reach our destination. Anyways don't forget to reviews. **


	19. Thanksgiving

**And so I'm back sooner than expected :D but I'm so happy that I finally graduated from the eighth grade! Last few days of school were happy and filled with hugs. IMPORTANT! I have a poll in my profile that I need you guys to answer! It's about my next two stories so please answer!**

* * *

The next school week was awkward for the teens. Trunks and Pan didn't know how to deal with their feelings towards each other. And Gohan and Goten didn't know how to respond. After all Pan was their little sister, and Trunks was their best guy friend. Goten was more pissed than his brother. How could Trunks just kiss his sister like that, but when Trunks found out about him and Bra dating he tried to kill him. Hypocrite much?

As for Tyler and Erasa, well their relationship has been kind of bumpy. Thy barley talked, and when they did it ended up in a silly argument. What worried Erasa the most is that Tyler hadn't really forgiven her. Tyler wasn't really worried about his and Erasa's relationship. Marron's mother had won the case, and Tyler would be able to see his birth mom on Thanksgiving. That's about a week from now. He was so excited, but didn't want to admit it. He was ashamed that he wanted to see her this bad. He didn't want to make his parents feel bad. So for now he would keep it a secret.

And finally Marron. Betrayed by the boy she had a crush on who was also one of her best friends, and Pandora also one of he best friends but was more like a sister to her. Out of all people she would never think Pan would do this to her. Pan was better this, she was the type of girl who would beat up a girl who did this to one of her friends. Marron wasn't a fighter, though when she needed to fight she did, but she wasn't going to fight Pan for kissing a guy she like. It's really sad when a girl does that. So instead of solving her problem with violence she stayed away from the group. Ignored text and calls, and when they would stop by pretend she was sleep. Maybe if she ignored them all things would cool down.

But Wednesday, Bra had enough of the elephant in the room. Everyone was ignoring the fact that Marron was hurt. She was the only one who was trying to comfort her. The heiress looked to the back of back of the class room and there sat Marron. She hid her face with her messy blonde hair and the hood of her OSHS hoodie. Bra then turned her attention to the currently chatting Pan and Trunks. She picked up some of their conversation, something about how Black OPS ghost was the worst Call of Duty game. She retreated her glare and frowned. She couldn't see them together. Bra loves Pan to death but she is a major tomboy. An example to prove she is a tomboy is what she was wearing today. An orange shirt that said suck it, cargo shorts, Bears snapback, orange elites, and brown converse. Its like Trunks dating a guy.

"Bra!" Gohan shouted at the day dreaming blue hair girl. Ms. Honey had called her three times, but she never answered.

"Yes!" Bra shouted a bit startled.

Ms. Honey crossed her arms over her small chest and tapped her foot on the cold tiled floor.

"Mrs. Ouji Briefs, doing you know what you assignment is over the five day weekend?" Ms. Honey questioned, knowing that she didn't know the answer.

Bra smiled sheepishly, "Sorry ma'am but I don't know."

Ms. Honey smirked, "Well this time listen. Since this is Thanksgiving break I want you to write a ten paragraph paper about how your Thanksgiving have over the years."

There was a minute of grunting moaning, and complained until the bell rung signaling for second period.

Ms. Honey casually took a seat on the end of her mahogany desk, crossing her silky legs.

"See you guys last period." She said as the class poured out the room.

Bra was the first to her locker, she had AP math next. She didn't waste a second collecting her materials. Shutting her locker shut she went to go hunt for Marron who would be having science next with Tyler and Videl. And she was correct. Marron was slowly pacing down the hallway getting pushed by other kids who were rushing for their next class. If she had a minute she would have given them all a tongue lashing."Marron!" Bra called, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Marron stopped and turned her head. She looked startled once she saw tat Bra was right in front of her face.

"Uh, hey." Marron greeted in a low tone, holding her head down.

"Marron I'm so sorry-" Bra started before she was cut off.

"No apologies." Marron said flatly, "You snooze you loose."

"But that was wrong." Bra commented, holding her books to her chest. She had about a minute left.

Marron shrugged, "I know. That's why I'm going to separate myself from you guys."

"Marron." Bra practically whispered.

"Hm?" Marron responded.

"Are you mad at me?" Bra asked.

"No." Marron answered with a smile, "You seem to be the only one who cares. Thanks Bra."

Bra opened her mouth to speak but the bell rung and teens began to push their way through the door way.

"Got to guy, talk to you later." Marron said before turning on the heels of her boots and walked into the classroom.

Bra sighed and turned and jogged to her next class. If she didn't fix this soon none of them were going to be friends.

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Asked a pissed off Pan as she trotted behind Trunks, her arms crossed over her chest, "I hate this. No one likes us now, how was I suppose to know Marron liked you."

"Would you stop complaining!" Trunks barked.

Pan stopped in the middle of the hall, giving Te back of Trunks head a deadly glare.

"Don't raise your voice!" She ordered.

Trunks stopped as well, and turned around so he was facing her.

"I'm sorry Pan, it's just that Bra has been on my case about the situation." Trunks explained.

Pan looked at the ground and moved a piece of her jet black hair behind ear.

"Trunks, how do you..." She said, mumbling the rest.

Trunks gave her a confused look.

"Repeat that." He insisted.

The raven haired girl let out a heavy sigh and looked at him in his cerulean blue eyes.

"What am I to you?" She asked her voice a bit shaky.

He looked at her blankly got a moment before answering.

"I really like you Pan, your different. But I want to fix things before you start dating. That's if you want to be my girlfriend."

Pan's Turned a rosy red. She didn't think twice about jumping into his arms.

"Of course I'll go out with you when the time is right." Pan answered, giving him a peck on the lips.

Trunks carefully set her on the ground and smirked at her.

"We should be heading to lunch now." He said, interlocking their hands.

With her free hand she grabbed on to her forearm and rested her head on to his shoulder. The two happily walked down the hall to the cafeteria, and once they were gone a ready eyed blonde stepped out the shadows. She didn't mean to hear anything, she was just walking down the hall that no one walks down to go to lunch when she heard them coming. He first response was to hide, which she did. But she regretted it. She couldn't help but envy Pan. That should be her!

* * *

Thanksgiving had rolled around, and at eleven in the morning Tyler stood in the morning. He was wearing some of his best clothes, blue button down shirt, black formal pants, gray tie, his chin length jet black hair was combed neatly. He was ready to go but couldn't move. His mother had called him twice, but he just stood their staring at his reflection. He was scared, and didn't know why.

"Tyler Aaron Washington" Screamed his mother from what sounded like it was coming from the fall way.

"Coming!" Tyler finally shouted back. His mother was beyond pissed. She would rather go to hell then visit the killer that birth her son.

As he trotted down the stairs he could see his mother's teared stain face.

His father looked at him and moved his hands in sign language, telling his son that it was time to leave.

Tyler jumped off the bottom step and headed for the door.

"This is all your fault Stephen." Riana whispered as Tyler stepped out.

Fourty five minutes later Tyler the Washington family had arrived at West County Female Prison. Guards surrounded the place and one of the female guards led them into the building. It was a ten minute walk from the parking lot to family meeting room. The whole ten minutes Tyler's heart was racing. He held his head down and followed coldly behind his father. He took his clammy hands into his pokers. When the arrived inside they went through the metal detectors and "pat pat" test. Finally, they made it into the meeting room, where they were greeted by Juu Gero.

"Hello Tyler." 18 greeted with a soft smile.

Tyler waved and looked at the blonde woman who was leaning against the cement wall. She wore the lawyer attire. He looked down at her noticeable baby bump. He had almost forgot that Marron mention she was going to be a big sister.

A buzzer went off and if the room could get any silent, it did. You could her chains rustling and then a door unlocking

Tyler looked at the door, his soft brown eyes beginning to water.

"Hurry up, my baby boy is her!" Grouched a woman as she entered the room.

There she was. Skylar Renée Jones. His mother. She looked at him and her face lit up.

"We'll be doesn't look like my baby boy any more." She corrected as the cuffs fell off her wrist.

"Uh- hello." Tyler greeted, his voice cracking.

Skylar opened her arms as tears trailed down her ivory skin.

_'I'm so weak.' _Tyler thought to himself as he embraced his mother.

"No touching." Said one of the many guards.

Skylar squeezed her son in response.

After what felt like a century the two parted.

"Jesus Christ you look like your father." Skylar giggled.

"If you don't mind me asking... Who is my father?" Tyler questioned, looking down at his shoes.

Skylar place her hands on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"I'll tell you when you you're ready. Right now, I want to get to know my baby." Skylar stated with bright smile.

Tyler slowly lifted his head and looked his mother in his eyes. He couldn't help but think what life would be with her if she wasn't crazy.

"Okay mom." Tyler replied, smiling back.

As the two sat on the bench they could hear whimpering. Tyler looked back and day that his mother's face was buried into his day's chest.

"Tyler?" Skylar called, waving for his attention

He snapped his head back and gave his attention to the inmate.

"Sorry." He apologized. He was nervous he didn't want to seem like an ungrateful brat, but his parents didn't know what it felt like to be adopted. Even though his birth mom couldn't keep him, he always felt a little unwanted like any other adopted child. He loved Riana, but she was just going to have to cry for a moment.

* * *

"Yo!" Trunks greeted as he swung opened the front door of capsule corporation.

On the porch stood the Son family. Everyone one wearing formal wear, including Pan. She actually looked like a girl dress in a grey long sleeved dress that ended mid-thigh, a silver necklace, silver flats, her hair was straight as always but look shinier than usual.

"Hello Trunk." Goku greeted. "Where are your parents?"

"My mom is in the kitchen, and dad is in the living room." Trunks answered, moving aside so they could step in.

"Bulma in the kitchen." Chi-chi laughed as she began to walked down the hall that led her to the kitchen followed by her husband.

"Is everyone here?" Goten asked.

'Wow, Pan cleans up pretty good.' Trunks thought to himself as she looked her up and down.

"Stop looking at her!" Gohan barked, stepping in front of Pan.

"Stop bein over bearing." Pan ordered, pushing him aside.

"Aren't you going to answer the question?" Goten asked.

Trunks cleared his and slid his hands into the pockets of his black formal pants.

"Everyone's watching Disney movies in the game room." Trunks answered.

"Why'd you cut you hair." Pan asked out if the blue.

Trunks blushed and ran his hand through his short spiky hair, "My mom made me get a hair cut."

"It's cute." Pan replied moving in closer.

"Um we're going up stairs now." Goten grouched.

"Just to let you know Bra got a pixie hair cut and she thinks she's the ugliest thing in the planet." Trunks warned.

"I HEARD THAT!" His twin screamed, "AND I DO I LOOK LIKE LIKE LIKE! I DONT INOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE BUT I WANT A WEAVE!"

Everyone laughed silently, not wanting Bra to hear ranting.

"Good luck bro." Trunks teased.

The son boys walked up stairs, glancing down the staircase to see if they would catch their sister and best friend in action, but Pan and Trunks were smarter than that.

"So what's going on with everyone." Pan asked.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "I've been answering the door for the past hour."

"What if when we go up there they try to jump us?" Pan asked.

"Videl, maybe, but the others, no." Trunks answered.

Pan rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs.

"You look um beautiful." Trunks complimented, looking to the side as he followed her.

Pan stopped for a moment and smiled as her heart warned up.

"Thanks Trunks." She replied.

The rest of the minute walk to the game room was silent. When they entered the room the door immediate shut and the door look.

"We need to talk." Bra said firmly, adjusting the paper bag over her face.

Pan snickered at the sight of the blue haired beauty.

"I can't take you serious." Pan replied.

"I'm serious!" Bra shouted.

"Then take off the bag." Trunks teased.

Bra flipped her invisible shoulder length hair over her shoulder.

"We are here today to talk about how there had been a lot of betrayal in the group. First case is Tyler and Erasa."

Tyler kicked off his shoes and flipped on to a green bean bag.

"Listen I meet my mom for the first time today, so don't pester me." Tyler ordered.

"See you never tell me anything anymore." Erasa cried.

"Here we go again." Tyler sighed with an eye roll.

"Watch it Washington." Videl threaten.

"I'm going to be honest now, I don't think I like you anymore Erasa." Tyler stated casually, "I've been thinking about the situation on my car ride here. You liked it when he touched you. A d if another guy did it you would probably enjoy it too. You like that kind of attention, and I do t want to date the girl known as the whore in the school."

"You son of a murdering sneaking crazy bitch! Don't you dare call me a whore! In case you didn't know your mother was the queen of hoes at OSHS. She tried to fuck everyone's dad in this room, and she tried to dump you on Vegeta because she fucked so many guys that she didn't know who your fucking father was. Probably still don't. Now for the last time I didn't mean what happen out there and I apologize so would you get the fuck over it!"

"You're lucky you're a girl." Tyler mumbled.

"Fuck it Tyler, I tried. I'm over this shit." Erasa said waving her hands in the air in defeat.

"Thank you so much, I can't stand being in a relationship with a dumb bl-"

He was interrupted by a blow in the head with a Xbox controller.

"Insult her again and next time it'll be my foot upside your head." Videl threatened towering over him.

"Next topic. Trunks, Pan, and Marron. See how Marron was 'and Marron." Bra said.

"You know what Bra, get over it. You don't get to choose who I date." Trunks barked as he pulled Pan closer.

"I'm not telling you who to date brother. It's ju-"

"Why are you always defending her, are you like in love with her?" Tyler asked.

"You favor Marron over me." Pan finished with a sigh.

"You might not want to push it bro." Gohan warned.

"No, what makes you think that?" Bra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He deserved it." Erasa replied, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "Got me messing up my makeup."

"You spend more time with her. You guys make fun of me all the time just because I like to skate and play video games. Sometimes I don't even think you like me." Pan answered, her eyes beginning to water.

"Why am I the bad guy, did you not here the stuff she said about my mother?" Tyler asked pushing him up.

"What the fuck Pan. Everything we invite you somewhere like to the mall or to get our nails painted you pass." Marron interrupted.

"The stuff you said about her was harsh." Goten commented.

"And the stuff she said about Skylar was true." Videl added.

"I was asking Bra." Pan growled, "And anyways I don't want to shop and I don't want to get my nails painted. Ever think about sacrificing twenty minutes to watch me skate?"

"Videl that was out of line." Gohan scolded.

"No fuck Tyler Erasa's a sister to me no matter how annoying she gets, anyone who messes with her fucks with." Videl added.

"You never ask us to." Marron pointed out.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO! IF YOU GUYS WERE MY REAL FRIENDS THEN YOU GUYS WOULDN'T MIND GOING TO THE PLACES I LIKE. THE ONLY REASON YOU GUYS PUT UP WITH ME IS BECAUSE I'M GOTEN'S TWIN!" Pan screamed.

The room fell dead silent and everyone looked at Pan's crying form. No one had every scene the tomboy cry. Not even when se fell down two flights of stairs and fell on her head. For Pan to cry, she had to be hurt,. When she was on the verge on tears she would retreat to a vacant room.

Goten cleared is throat, "You okay sis?"

Pan nodded for if she spike she would cry harder.

"Great job guys." Trunks responded sarcastically. He pulled Pan into his arms and squeezed her tight, rubbing her back softly letting in her know that he was there.

"I'm sorry Pan, I thought you did what you did to make me mad. You like my sister, and I love you. Lets not end our friendship because of some guy." Marron apologized joining in on the hug

"I'm sorry that I was favoring Marron over you, like she said your like my sister." Bra apologized repentantly, joining in as well.

Goten and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged before jumping into the group hug.

"I need a hug." Erasa whined as walked over followed by Videl.

"I love you guys." Pan giggled.

"Get in here Tyler." Bra ordered.

"But don't come near me." Erasa added.

"Like I would ever touch you again." Tyler returned squeezing between Gohan and Bra.

"How are we going to deal with you two?" Goten asked, referring to Tyler and Erasa.

"You don't talk to me." Erasa said to Tyler.

"And You don't talk to me." Tyler replied.

"We'll this see how long this works out." Marron giggled.

* * *

**Next up is Xmas and New Years, and what's this about Tyler getting caught mailing letters to Skylar? Don't forget to cheek out my poll! Pretty please! **


	20. Hormone Raged Teenagers

**First, MIAMI WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP! Never been more happy in my life. Second, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Now I said this would be the Christmas chapter but I had some crazy ideas I wanted to put in**

* * *

If Marron remember anything she learned in high school is that it's always the rachet girl will know your business first, even before you do. The Monday after Thanksgiving break Nichole would follow her around taunting her about she got dropped and how Pan was prettier than her. All Marron would think about as the sophomore teased her was how the hell did she find out. Well social media played a big part. But she was still confused on who started it.

It was another boring fourth period. And everyone glared at the clock which was slowly ticking. It would be another thirty minutes until lunch period. Some how their history teacher manage to make history even more boring.

Usually during this time Marron would be secretly texting her crush but instead she was squinting at the chalk board trying to ignore the flirting that was going on behind her.

Never in her life would she think that Trunks and Pan would be a couple. She was a tomboy, well not anymore. She's finally acting her gender. Instead of wearing sneakers she was wearing Bear paws. And instead of wearing a bandana she had, for once, did her hair for school. Marron had forgiven Pan, but she couldn't stand Trunks despite the fact that she was crazy over him. From her mother story tellings about her high school years Vegeta was a player and wasn't ashamed to admit it. He got a girl, got some, and dumped her. The only reason he changed was because of Bulma. Maybe after he gets tired of his womanizing ways, she could be his Bulma. WAIT! What was she thinking she would never ever date him after he played her like that. Once she grew some breast and butt she would show him what he was missing out on.

Marron flipped her short blonde hair over to the side so she could get a clear view on the boy who sat next to her. Idasa, he wasn't much of a looker but he was older than her... But she couldn't use him like that... Beside his family was weird. Idasa was a nice boy who was there for her throughout the 'fight.'

"And now class I have an announcement to make." Mr. Boring started receiving groans in response, "We have a new student in your freshmen class. There's also one more in each grade..." He continued on about some foreign exchange program, "Now Tomhawk Sakurai, would you please come in."

As the boy stepped in Marron's eyes widen. He was a cutie, chocolate brown eyes, and silky looking dark brown hair. But the look on his face was like a terrified toddler on his first day of preschool.

"Please Timiki, tell us about yourself." Mr. Boring insisted, sitting back in his chair.

"We'll first my name is Tomoki pronounced To-Mo-Key." He corrected receiving a few giggles, "I'm fifteen years of age, I'm Japenese and I was raised in Japan all my life. Also I like to keep to myself."

Erasa waved her hands I the air and a squealed.

"Hey cutie seat next to me." She giggled, pointing to the empty seat next to her.

Tomiki's cheeks turned a got red as he trotted down the aisle next to Erasa who winked at him.

"Now we have about twenty-five minutes left of class, that gives you enough time to start on your report." Mr. Boring said, "I will allow you to move seats as long as you delinquents stay on task."

In a matter of moments teens were flying across the room.

"Hey Marron, what are you doing after school?" Idasa asked, moving his desk closer.

"Nothing." She answered as she pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook.

"I was kinna wondering if you wanted to see a movie?" Idasa asked shyly.

Marron smiled at him, "Sure, which one?"

"The new Monster Inc. movie. Looks kinna funny." He answered.

"We're going too!" Pan shouted, "We should double date.

Marron laughed nervously last thing she wanted to do is going in a double date with her crush.

"Sounds fun." Trunks commented.

"We should leave at seven den." Idasa suggested.

"And then we can go out to eat." Pan squealed.

I raised an eyebrow at the transformed Pan.

"Since when does Pan Son squeal?" I questioned.

She scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Now that I'm dating I got to act like a lady." She argued.

Marron sighed and turned back around in my chair.

"Just make sure you don't change yourself completely." Marron warned.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of Freshmen and Sophomores since, first, it was late November and rainy, second, because none of them had a car, and lastly, what senior wanted to car pool to Wendy's with a Freshman? The gang met up in a corner to eat. Well at least most of them were there. They were missing three of their members. Gohan and Videl, everyone knew what they were doing, and Tyler.

Before fourth period, Tyler was called into the Principle's office. Principle Frieza had told him that his niece was transferring. Her farther, Cooler, was sending her there because she was receiving too much special treatment at the school he principled at. It was Tyler's job to show her around. Frost was her name and she looked nothing like her uncle. She was a fifteen-year-old sophomore, tall, purple hair with white highlights that flowed to the small of her back, hourglass figure, and purple eyes. She would be mistaken for a Briefs before a Icejin.

"Thanks for showing me around Tyler." She said as they turned the corner of another long hallway.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He responded, opening the door to the cafeteria for her.

Frost scanned the teenage fill cafeteria.

"So, where are your friends?" She asked.

Tyler looked as well and a minute had passed before he found them in the farthest corner.

"Over there, follow me." He answered, grabbing on to her soft hand and led them to the gang.

"Where have you been?" Bra asked, not noticing the girl.

Tyler cleared his throat.

"Everyone meet Principle Freezer's niece, Frost. Frost meet, Bra, Marron, Videl, Erasa... Goten, Gohan, and Trunks."

"Oh my gosh!" Frost exclaimed, "You are Bra Briefs! I love you, you are like my inspiration. All the wonderful fashion advice you give and all!"

Bra smirked, she hadn't gotten attention like that in a while.

"AHHH!" Frost squealed turning her attention to Trunks, "I love you, I have pictures of you on my wall. All the girls in Japan think you are hot. Will you marry me? Did I me room I love you?"

"Is she serious?" Videl asked.

"No, I have a better idea! How about I take a picture with each of you then we can take a group photo!" Frost shrieked.

Trunks stood up and gave her a charming smile.

"Anything for a fan." Bra replied.

The rest of the gang had a sweet drop moment. They thought the two Briefs kids were over the whole 'I'm-a-celeb' stage. But once a stick up rich kid, always a stuck up rich kid.

"Thank so much!" Frost said, hugging them both.

"No problem." They both reply.

"Oh my good, I can't believe I didn't see you earlier!" Frost squeals once again, "You are Videl Santan. Daughter of the strongest man in the world. Oh my god I go to school with celebrities! You have to take a picture with me."

Videl shrugged a slipped of the bench and walked over to the girl.

"I feel left out." Marron commented.

"Sorry, you must think I am a crazy fan girl." Frost apologizes.

"No we don't." Videl lied, taking her seat back.

"Anyways...I didn't know Freezer had any siblings." Goten commented.

"Yes, he has one sibling and that be my father. Uncle Frieza isn't the one to talk about his family, but my farther is Cooler." Frost explained.

"Everyone's cooler than Freezer." Goten protested, taking another swing of his orange Crush.

"No not that kind of cooler, my farther is Cooler." Frost added.

"You said that." Goten replied, giving her a strange looked.

Bra face palmed herself and sighed.

"Honey, her farther name is Cooler." Bra said slowly.

"It is, what is it then?" Goten asked.

"Cooler his name is Cooler!" Gohan exclaimed at his young and naive brother.

"WHAT IS IT!" Goten shouted.

Bra shook her head and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Forget it sweetie." She sighed.

Frost laughed at Goten's stupidity.

"You are funny." She giggled.

"Thanks." Goten replied with the signature Son smile.

"When did you guys get here?" Marron asked, looking over at Videl and Gohan. When the two began to blush Marron smile evilly.

"Ooooo, a little quickie." She teased.

"'Oh Gohan, it's too- too small!'" Trunks mimicked, trying to sound like Videl.

"'You know you want this!'" Marron laughed trying too hard to sound like Gohan.

"Mind your own business." Videl snarled.

"Yo Nichole is coming, along with her gang." Tyler warned, taking a seat on the bench and scooting over a little so Frost could sit next to him.

Nichole had change over the past two months. Her hair was now platinum blonde pixie hair cut. She was a skinny as a tooth pick. And was wearing better clothes than she usually does.

"Well well well, how's it going palya?" Nichole asked, referring to Trunks.

"And his whore." Tarrot added.

"You know what, if anyone's a whore it's you! You two bit whore! How you going to let that tinker bell looking messy ass bitch talk about your cousin like that!" Pan immediately snap. By the word bitch she was already climbing over the table. You can change a tom boy's clothes but never her personality.

"Please don't go off Pan." Goten begged as he along with the rest of the gang were holding her back.

"Nichole's just mad because she's poor and her sugar daddy only giving her stuff if she way less than one-twenty." Videl retorted casually.

"Bitch, you got a nerd." Nichole shot back.

"A new that can play basketball." Videl added.

Teens from the near by tables were cheering then on.

"My man got two jobs!" Nichole shouted.

"Cuz he got two baby moms." Videl laughed, holding up two fingers in her face.

"Don't y'all have anything better to do then get your asses serve?" Bra asked, boldly.

"Shut up brat! Because everyone in this whole school know you can't fight." Tarot ordered.

Bra smirked, "But auntie, your reputation would be ruin if you beat your own niece."

The students within a twenty foot radius were cracking up.

"This ain't over." Tarot sneered grabbing her friend by the hood of her Hollister jacket and stomping away followed by the rest of their trashy clique.

"You girls are amazing. Back in Japan if someone insulted our honor we would have fought to the death." Frost commented.

"Videl and Pan are the toughest in the school." Marron said.

"So if you need someone's ass beat, just ask one of them Them to do it for you." Trunks finished.

"I think I will like you guys." Frost laughed.

The bell signaling for fifth period rang.

"I didn't get to finish my food." Goten whined.

"I didn't even start." Gohan cried.

"I'm sure you ate something else." Erasa whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Videl screamed.

* * *

After school that day Bra had invited the girls to get manicures and pedicures. Videl of course said 'hell no' but after much begging from Erasa and Bra, she finally said agreed to go.

"So Erasa, what's up with you and this Tomoki boy?" Pan asked, looking over at the blonde who was currently getting her toes painted.

"He's kinda quiet, well not kinda he is and he's... Boring." Erasa answered.

"Why don't you just get back together with Tyler." Bra suggested, flipping through an old Teen Weekly magazine.

"I will not!" She shouted, "After what he did."

Videl laughed, "I still got to kick his ass."

"Don't sweat it Vi. He and that Frost girl can fuck for all I care." Erasa snarled.

"So Marron are you excited about tonight?" Pan asked.

"I almost forgot." Marron sighed.

"Don't you like Idasa?" Bra asked.

"Only as a friend." She answered.

"He's a weirdo." Videl commented.

"And he has a mullet." Pan laughed.

Everyone in the salon join in as well.

"Jesus Marron, what did you get yourself into?" Erasa asked.

"I should tell him I only want to be friends tonight." Marron said.

"Hey Marron, how's Ms. Juu doing?" Erasa asked.

"Well it turns out I'm going to have a little brother and she's been an emotional roller coaster. Thank God he's coming next month."

"You're lucky, by the time you get out the house hell still be toddler." Videl replied.

"Yea, brothers are annoying." Pan commented.

"I second that." Bra laughed.

"After this we should go show shopping"

"Good idea Erasa." Marron replied, "I want some new pink vans."

"I didn't say that." Erasa objected.

"I did." Pan reveals, looking at each of the girls confusingly.

It was the most awkward since in the history of silence. Marron, Videl, Erasa, looked at each other several times then at Pan. No not Pan, imposter Pan. Pan, would never in a million years suggest to go shopping much less shoe shopping.

"Who the hell are you?" Bra asked, adjusting her glasses with her free hand.

"Pandora." Pan answers slowly.

"Shit just got real." Videl gasped.

"This isn't you Panny." Marron stated.

"Come on guys I'm not changing." Pan protested.

"You're getting your nails done, and they're pink." Videl pointed out.

Pan looked down at her right hand which was currently a rosy pink with a red heart each nail.

"That's nothi-"

"You suggested we go shoe shopping." Marron added.

"You're wearing dresses now." Erasa addressed.

"The list goes in but the number one thing is, you referred to yourself as Pandora." Bra concluded with a frown, "Pan, is my brother making you change."

Pan's cheeks turn a tint of red and she looks away from everyone.

"I'm just experimenting with my feminine side." She argued.

"You don't have a feminine side Pan, you're a tomboy. Embrace it!" Videl exclaimed.

"I just don't want Trunks to get bored, he likes girly girls like Marron, who are pretty and girly." Pan confessed.

"Listen, don't go changing yourself for a boy. Trunks obviously likes you. After all he did chose you over me, no biggie. But if I had to choose between Pan or Pandora, I would choose Pan because Pandora is beginning to freak me out." Marron explains.

Pan smiled as she looked her friends. They were more like sisters to her. Pan couldn't imagine a life without her crazy raven haired girl, her ditzy blonde, her know-it-all heiress, and her blonde firecracker.

"Excuse me could you paint over the pink with black." Pan asked politely to the man who was painting her nails.

"Sho thing sista. And by the way girl, pink ain't to color. Green is." He replied, giving Pan a wink.

The girls looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile in the school gym Tyler, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks sat in the bleachers, drenched in sweat. Coach Brandon was no joke. After school ended that day he made every jock(male) come to gym for training. He announced that basketball season was officially starting in a week. He also announced that losing wasn't an option. And to make sure OSHS wouldn't lose, he had them train for three killing hours straight.

"I'm kinda of mad we have to wait until August to officially start football." Goten complains, snatching his water bottle out his brother's hands.

"It's because we didn't have an officially coach yet." Tyler stated.

"We still have another three months until baseball season." Trunks commented.

"Imagine all the girls I'm going to get after the first game." Tyler sighs.

"What about Erasa?" Goten asked.

"Forget her." Tyler scoffs and pointing to the other side of the gym which was occupied by the cheerleaders, "I'm after her."

"Frost?" Trunks question.

Tyler bit his lip and squinted his eyes.

"Yep, she got a nice ass." Tyler commented.

"She does." Trunks seconds tilting his hand as if he could see under her skirt.

"You're dating my sister now, I'm not just going to let you stare at another girl's ass." Gohan scolds.

"Oops." Trunks replied sheepishly.

"Yo Frosty!" Tyler shouted.

The girl turned around and smiled once she saw Tyler. He motioned for her to come and like a doggie she did.

"What's up?" She asked.

He grabs on to her arm and pulls her down on his lap. Frost giggled and blush. To what happen next, no one knew the answer to. The two began to make out like it was nothing.

"Damn bro!" Trunks chuckles

"Turning away now." Gohan sighs.

"When did you get the lady skills?" Goten teases.

Tyler wraps one arm around her small bare waist and uses his other hand to place on her softy thighs, which began to slowly travel up. He stopped once he reached her rim off panties. That's when his hands make a turn to her butt. He made it there without her protesting, her soft moaning indicated she was enjoying each movement.

"WASHINGTON AND ICEJIN!" bellowed a deep voice.

They pulled away without a second thought and looked where the voice was coming from. Coach Brandon.

Immediately Goten, Gohan and Trunks scoot as far as possible away from the two.

"Trying to get that kitty during practice I see?" Coach Brandon asked.

By now the two were sitting a respectable distance away from each other. Both of them look like someone had walked by and painted their cheeks a crimson red.

"What had happen was ugh, a bug crawled into her mouth and another one up her skirt." Tyler explained, receiving laughs from the rest of the athletes.

"Okay, that one was funny." Coach Brandon laughed, "Bit I can't let you two get off that easy. Detention until the years up..."

Frost smacks her lips and cross her arms over her chest which Tyler couldn't help but gawk at.

"And you have to... Babysit my son this weekend."

The raven haired boy shrugged.

"How hard can that be?" Tyler asked.

Coach Brandon smirked, "You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

"It seems like it's been ages since we had some alone time." Bra sighed as she stretched out on her bed.

"Yea, our lives have been took over by our friends." Goten added.

"Come out the bathroom!" Bra shouted throwing her brush out the door.

"Ten more seconds." He responded.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Bra said rapidly.

The door clicked and Goten emerged, only wearing black Bra. Bra face turned a lava red as she watched her boyfriend sashayed out the bathroom wearing a bra. _Her_ Bra!

Goten stopped once he reached the mirror, looking at hisself from different angles

"I have to say Bra, you have nice bra." Goten commented, squeezing on to the bra.

Bra couldn't be angry, he looked so adorable in her Bra. Quickly and quietly she snatched shed phone out her pocket and took a picture.

"Posing for the gram." She singed.

Goten snapped his head back, and glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare." He gasped.

"But I would." Bra responded.

"This means war!" Goten shouts taking a big leap. Bra squealed a d blocked her face. He landed on her and immediate belongs to tickle her sides.

"Mercy!" Bra squealed with kicks.

"No." Goten replied, pinning her arms down to the bed.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked, still laughing, "Have you way with me."

"Are you giving me permission?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Goten!" She shrieked.

"I was just playing." He argued.

Bra bit her lip and looked into her boyfriends ebony eyes.

"Goten, would you think you enjoy having sex with me?" She asked.

"Uhh.." Was all the words that came out his mouth.

"I'm serious." She protested, "Have you even imagined having sex with me?"

"If I answer honestly, will I get in trouble?" He asked, letting go of my arms.

"You can say what ever you want and I won't get mad." Bra answered.

Goten thought about the question for a brief moment.

"Okay so you want me to answer honestly?" He asked.

"No Goten I want you to lie." She replied.

Goten chuckled and pulled the blue hair girl on to his lap.

"Honestly, I have thought about you sexually. Like I had this one dream that you were-"

Bra giggled and pushed him down.

"Keep that to yourself please." She pleased, adjusting herself so now she was on top.

"So, when do we plan do.. It?" He asked.

"How about now?" Bra suggested.

The color drained out his face. He gave the girl a shocked look but relax once she started laughing.

"Maybe, we are still together, and if your a good boy, the New Years when we both are seventeen." Bra recommend.

"I'll count the days." Goten replied, intertwining Bra's and his hands, "But for now how about a little practice."

"Practice?" She questioned.

Her questioned was answered when Goten began to bounce up and down in the bed and fake moaning.

"Faster Bra, ugh yea, mmmh yea. Yea right there!" He moaned.

"Goten shout up or someone wi-"

There was a loud crash and both teens turn. There stood were the door use to stand a heated Vegeta. His left eye was twitching and his hands were in a tight fist.

"That's my cue." Goten laughed, pushing himself up a little so he could give Bra a quick kiss on the lips. Bra rolled off of him and slowly walked over to her father.

"Daddy I know what you thinking." Bra started.

"You were fucking my daughter!" Vegeta shouted.

"Mr. Ouji, first and foremost we're to young for that kind of stuff. Second how can we have sex with clothes on and third." Goten explained as he reached closer to the window, "Bye Sir."

"Goten!" Bra wails as she saw he boyfriend leap out the window. This wasn't going to end well since she was in the third floor. In a matter of moments there was a loud thud, then cursing.

"I'm alright- shit!" Goten yells, "But I love you Bra and I'll see you at school tomorrow- MY FUCKING BACK!"

I turn back around and give my dad the look.

"Find I'll drive Kakabrat number two home." He sighs.

"Your the best!" Bra squeals jumping into her farther's arm.

"Bra." Vegeta calls.

"Hm." She responded looking up at him.

"Next time I find him up here, I will cut off his hands." Vegeta stated.

"I know daddy, I know." Bra sighed with an eye roll.

* * *

The movies was the perfect place to go in a date, food and entertainment in one. But if you're on a date that you don't really want to be on, and all the people in the theater are making out around you, well this was like being in a room with a ticking time bomb.

Marron looked to her left and found her two friends sucking each other's face. She scowled, she wasn't excepting Pan to do all of this! Pan was going be the one to make sure she and Idasa didn't kiss.

'Traitor'

"Marron?" Idasa called, giving the blonde a confused look.

Marron snapped her head back and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He replied.

They both turned the attention to the movie. She thanked god that it wasn't a romance. But that didn't stop Idasa from holding her hand. All she wanted to do is push him away and run home. Why was she so nice?

And if holding hands wasn't bad enough, he did the oldest and lamest trick in the book. The fake yawn and arm over her shoulders. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

'This is bad all bad, how long until this movie is over.'

Marron tilted her head not even a centimeter to see Idasa looking down at her. And the minute tags saw his eyes she regretted the move.

'NO NO NO NO! DONT YOU DARE.'

Idasa puckered her lips and slowly made it down to hers.

'Fool get off me! What is you tongue doing. Wait that's my tongue. Get back in here right this minute! Since when did my arms get around his neck? AHHHHH!'

The kiss didn't last longer than eleven seconds before Idasa looked down at her.

"You're a great kisser." Idasa complimented. His cheeks were burning red and his dark brown eyes were beaming.

'It wasn't that bad.'

"You too." She replied, casually wiping her lips.

'Wow, great way to boast up his coincidence.'

"Idasa and Marron, seating in the tree!" Pan sings.

Marron growled and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her closer.

"Now you have something to say!" She hissed.

* * *

**WOW! This was a thick one! Tomoki and Frost will show up more often. And guess what! The question we've all been waiting for will be answered in TWO chapters!**


	21. Winter Break!

**This** **chapter is about 6k! The longest so far! So proud of myself. My week haa been pretty hectic! My nephew, little Josh, was born. -.- my ex texted me. And it's been hella hot in Oregon! The only reason this chapter is here is because of the great Tiffany7898! Also, if you ever wonder how to repay me for my hard work just follow me on Instagram at saglife69! It makes me happy to have followers!**

* * *

It was the first morning of the day the teens been waiting for since the first day of December. Winter Break! No school for two weeks! In in those two weeks, the clan's schedule was tight. Tomorrow was Tyler's birthday, and since it was his first birthday with the gang, they were throwing him a party. That Monday they would be staying at Tyler's cabin in the mountains. Christmas would be held at the Son's house. And New Years was reserved at the mansion of the strongest man in the world.

Now a question that must people must be wondering, how the hell is that grease ball the strongest man in the world. The quick version of the story is it started with a tournament. Then convict name Cell. And Goku's twenty-first birthday. Also a bunch of liquor. But for now we begin in the Son household.

"Panny-chan!"

Pan balled her hands in a fist and growled. All she wanted to do was watch cartoons. But noooo! Her stupid brothers got sick and she had to take care of them while her mother worked the restaurant.

"What is it Goten!"

"Water." Goten coughed.

Pan stomped in to the kitchen and snatched opened the cupboard door.

"Pan do this, Pan do that." She mimicked as she filled the glass up with cold water.

"Hurry! I'm dying!" Goten cried.

Pan stomped up the stairs and walked down the hall to her two brothers room. As she swung open the door her face was hit by a wave of heat.

"While you're up.. C-could you turn up the heater?" Gohan asked.

Pan looked over at her older brother. He was wrapped in what looked like ten blankets. And he was shaking like he just got out a storm.

Pan crept over to her twin and handed him the glass.

"Thank you Pan." Goten replied.

"No problem." Pan sighed.

Pan turned around and walked to the door, and before exiting she turned the thermometer ten degrees up. She shuffled down the hall to the stair case, and before she could take a step she heard a wail.

"Panny-chan!"

The raven haired girl pinched the bridged of her nose. With a huff she turned back around and drug herself back into the room.

"I'm dirty." He oldest brother cried, "Could you fill the tub up?"

"Sure Gohan." Pan sighed.

She slipped out the room to the bathroom. After making sure the water was hot and bathroom was warm she went back to her brother's room, only to find her nerd of a brother face down on the dirty carpet.

"Quick Pan, call 911!" Goten shouted.

"I have polio!" Gohan cried, with a laugh.

"You two are idiots." Pan grouched.

Goten laughed weakly and looked down at Goten.

"She didn't fall for it." Goten cracked.

"GOTEN SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHOVE A THERMOMETER UP YOUR BUTT!" Pan threaten, "I could be spending this time looking for a present for Trunks, but no! You two fuckers had to get sick!"

"Sorry." Goten apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Pan-chan, can you give me a bath?" Gohan asked.

"You're joking. Right?" Pan questioned with a disbelief look on her face.

Gohan smiled sheepishly and Goten contained his laugh.

"Where is mama's pan when you need it?" Pan asked herself.

* * *

The Capsule Corporation was peculiarly quiet this morning. Instead of hearing threats and screaming, you heard the laughter of the Ouji-Briefs twins. They weren't laughing at another's pain, instead they sat side-by-side on the couch watching cartoons. Why were they sitting on the couch laughing instead of cursing each other out? The answer is simple, their parents weren't home.

"So, my dear sweet handsome twin brother, what do you have plan today?" Bra asked sweetly while she batted her eye lashes at her twin.

"Nothing." Trunks answered, giving his attention to his sister.

Bra smirked and wrapped an arm around her brother.

"Well.. How about you come Christmas shopping with me?" Bra suggested.

"No no no.." Trunks replied, pushing his now frowning sister off him, "Christmas shopping means bags, and you like to go over the top, and that leaves me to carry them all."

Bra made her signature puppy dog eyes and intertwined her hands together.

"I pwomise only eight bags." She cooed, "And I'll bring capsules."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Pllllllease! You can get something for Pan." Bra sang.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. He sighed once he decided his answer.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Trunks gave in.

Bra squealed and gave her brother a peck on the cheek.

"I'll go get my credit cards." Bra chirped as she jumped off the couch.

It didn't take long for didn't take long for Trunks to find Pan's gift. As for Bra she had to by EVERYONE a gift. They ended up going to eighteen different stores, before she finally got the last gift.

"Oh Goten's going to love his gift!" Bra beamed as she sat the PS4 box on to the counter.

Trunks's drooled as he glared at the box.

"I'm loving Goten's new gift." He replied.

"That'll be three hundred and ninty-nine dollars." Said the female clerk.

"Trunks, pass me the card?" Bra asked, turning around to her brother.

Trunks rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket. Once he dug it out he placed it in her hand.

"Your Trunks Briefs!" The red haired girl squealed.

"Yea.." Trunks replied in a questioning tone.

The redhead cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I'm Miranda, you are like in ever Teen Weekly magazine! Some say they you'll be the next Johnny Depp." Miranda reveled.

"I get that a lot.." Trunks lied.

"Could I take a picture with you?" Miranda asked, her heart racing.

Bra sighed, "And I suppose you want one with me as well."

Miranda looked at Bra in distaste.

"Forget you, I want some Trunksie." Miranda spat as she jumped over the counter.

Bra mouth formed an 'O' as she watched the girl throw herself at her brother.

Miranda threw her phone to Bra and wrapped her arms around Trunks.

Bra shook her head and took the pictures.

"OMG we would make the cutest couple Trunks Briefs!" Miranda squealed as she looked at the photo on her phone.

The words 'Trunks Briefs' bounced of the walls. And like a mating call girls and woman from the age eleven to forty-five filled the room, all giving Trunks lovey dovey eyes.

"Marry me!"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

"I want you!"

"I love you!"

"You're the sexiest man alive."

Secretly, Trunks was kinda enjoying the attention. But alas he was in a relationship, and Bra would be the first to snitch.

"Grab the PS4." Trunks whispered without moving his lips.

"But we didn't-" Bra started before her brother gave her a sharp hiss.

As the girls and woman stared at her brother, she slowly reached for the PS4.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'm here with my sister. So could you all please leave?" Trunks asked nicely, pulling Bra closer.

For some odd reason the only words the women comprehend nothing he said. Instead they heard. 'Yes I am sexy. Now, rip off my clothes.'

"Rip off his clothes!" One girl screams.

"Run!" Trunks shouted as he drug his sister out the Game stop store. Lucky for her she decided to Capsulized all of her bags. She clutched on to the box that contained her boyfriend. Everything was a blur and the only thing they heard was Trunks name being screamed.

"In here!" Trunks shouted as the vile rly turned into a store.

As the passed a woman who looked at sexy underwear, Bra immediately knew what store they were in, Victoria Secrets. They stopped once they reached an empty dressing room.

Bra's eyebrow quirks and she smacked her lips.

"Really?" She questioned.

Trunks shrugged with a smirk.

"What the hell is going on?"

They slowly turn their heads to wear the sound of the voice was coming from.

A woman clad in only lingerie was giving them the deadliest scowl.

Trunks's horrid look turned into a smirk as he eyes the woman's curves.

"Nice body baby." He commented, licking his lips.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" The woman growled.

"Trunks Briefs." He answered.

"OMG WHERE!" The naked woman hollered.

"Idiot!" Bra sneered.

"He's in here!"

Bra mentally cursed and latched on to Trunks's silky lavender locks. The got on her hands and knees and began to crawl her way through the dressing rooms.

In those briefs moments Trunks had seen everything he fantasized about.

But their troubles weren't over yet. When they finally made it out the dressing rooms they were trapped by hundreds of girls and woman, reaching for Trunks to pervert his mind to the max.

"I won't let you have him!" Bra yelled, pulling her brother back.

"Precious." One breathed out, sending chills up Bra's back.

Trunks sighed, there was only one way out of this.

"Ladies, calm down!" He shouted.

Like the dogs they were, they obeyed their master.

Trunks bit his lip and held his head down.

He slowly slipped his arms out sleeves of his Capsule Corp grey jacket, which made some squeal. He eyed all of them before throwing the jacket into the sea of girls.

"First one to catch it gets to be my girl." He shouted.

Like wolves they attack each other. Weave pieces, false nails, and bras went flying everywhere.

Before any of them notice the twins were gone.

"I... Am never.. Going.. Shopping.. With.. You.. Again!" Bra panted.

"I'm going to ask mom for a security guard for Christmas!" Trunks cried out in agony.

After what felt like a mile they had finally come to stop. The ran into the Sears store and raced for the dressing room. After checking to see of it was empty the entered. After ten minutes Trunks had cautiously cheeked to see if any fan girls were surrounding the door. To his dismay, they were. Not as many as before, but still a lot. He slammed the door and crawled to the next one, Bra following closely behind. He peeked his head out again, and magically he ended up in the dressing room across from him. He looked around only to find the girls in the stall he was in.

"This feels like a cartoon." He whispered.

"I found him!" A girl shrieked.

"You know what fuck it!" Trunk yelled. He had finally gave in.

The girls screamed and pushed their way in. Grabbing in to trunks, ripping his clothes off. Kissing him. To any guy this would be a fantasy come true.

Not wanting to get her eye balls ripped out, Bra had crawled out and casually walked out the dressing room department.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Bra Briefs, Trunks Briefs's sister?" Asked a man, shoving a microphone into her face.

Bra glanced over to the man who stood next to her, and once she saw the camera she already knew it was the news.

"Yes I am." Bra answered, giving the camera her sweetest smile.

"For the past half an hour you've run away from your brother's fan girls. How did it even all started?" Asked the anchorman.

Bra huffed, "I was buying my boyfriend a Christmas present when the clerk asked to take a picture with my brother. One thing led to another and we were being chased my horny teenage girls and woman. Mom if you watching this, you need to get Trunks a security guard because this isn't funny. And Pan if you are watching this, your boyfriend is being molested. And for all you girls out there LEAVE MY BROTHER THE HELL ALONE!"

"Thanks for your time Bra." The reporter replied, "After the break we will hear from the victim about his 'horrifying' experience."

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the mall at a different time, Erasa and Videl sat in the food court watching her best friends run from a herd of girls.

"I can't believe we missed that!" Erasa laughed.

"Pan's going to be pissed." Videl sang, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

Erasa sighed and shifted in her seat.

"So, how are things going with you and Gogo?" Erasa questioned.

"We've been, enjoying our time alone. And that's all you need to know." Videl answered.

"Are you guys having sex yet?" Erasa asked bluntly.

Videl turned scarlet and balled her hands in a fist.

"No!.."

"But you want to." Erasa giggled.

"..No!"

"You hesitated!"

"You are so perverted!"

Erasa giggled and playfully slapped the older teen in the arm.

"Do you Have dreams about Gohan?" She asked.

Videl narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she continued to blush.

"I will never EVER tell you that!" Videl stated.

"Was it good?" Erasa asked, ignoring what Videl had said.

Videl hit her had against the table.

"You are impossible." Videl sighed.

"That dick!" Erasa shouted.

Videl turned her head to the direction Erasa was glaring at.

Tyler and Frost were making out by the McDonalds.

"So what, aren't you over him?" Videl scoffed, turning back around to Erasa.

Erasa glared harder, "Yea I am. I just hate him! He's an ugly, rude, stupid, faggot!"

"You still like him." Videl said monotone.

Erasa shielded her face with her petite hands.

"Is it that obvious?" She inquired.

Videl gave her a simple nod.

"I fell in love-"

"No you didn't, you are too young to fall in love." Videl protested.

"But you're in love with Gogo." Erasa argued.

Videl smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"That's different." She reasoned, "Listen Erasa, he's not the only fish in the sea. Why not get in touch with Travis."

"I almost forgot about him!" Erasa squealed, she dug into her bag for her phone, "He is like so hot!"

"It's good to see the old Erasa back." Videl snickered.

* * *

After her date with Idasa, Marron made it her life's goal to avoid him. She ignored all his calls and texts. And when she would see him, she would turn the opposite way. But advising a guy for two weeks was tiring. So she spent the first day of her day sleeping in. She had slept for fourteen hours straight before waking up. Prior to waking up, she showered ate.

As she stretched out on the couch watching TV she thought about her ex-lover. She missed the kissing and the flirting. Since Trunks was out of the picture she needed to find someone new. But who?

She came out her trance once she headed her phone go off.

She checked the collar ID but it was from someone who wasn't in her contacts. She was reluctant but at the last ring answered.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Who is this."

"A guy you met a while ago."

"Stop playing games."

The voice laughed before answering, "It's Justin, Marron."

"JUSTIN!"

"Yea, Travis got me your number from Esa."

"You mean Erasa?"

"Yea, her."

Marron growled metally, but secretly thanked Erasa.

"So, got any plans today."

Marron blushed, "No. Why?"

"We'll my granddad got me a car for my sixteenth birthday-"

"Happy birthday or happy belated."

"Thanks. I was wondering if you wanna go for a drive?"

Marron gasped and almost dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She squealed me tally like a two-year-old who had just received a chocolate bar.

"Uh, sure."

"Where do you want me to pick you up at?"

"I live 456 N Capsule Street. It's about thirty blocks from Capsule Corp."

"Okay, see you in an hour."

"Seeya."

When the line disconnected Marron flew off the couch and ran for the bathroom. After showering she skipped to her closet to find the cutest outfit she had.

"Damn Marron I never seen you moved this fast in you life." He mother laughed as she wobbled into the room.

"Oh mommy you wouldn't believe what just happen!" Marron squealed, ripping off a pink shirt from it's hanger.

Eighteen leaned against the door frame and folded her arms over her full chest.

"Okay so this boy he invited me to ride in his car! He's like so hot and he's sixteen!" Marron stated.

"No, you are not going." Eighteen said firmly.

Marron's eyes widen and she looked at her mother in disbelief.

"I would expect that kind of response from dad, but not you. Mom come on!" The younger blonde whined.

"Honey, all he wants is-"

"Mom, he's not like that. He's sweet. And I wouldn't have sex now. I'm not ready." Marron returned.

"Marron, I don't want you to get hurt." Eighteen sighed, "I dated an older guy when I was your age and he got me into a lot of things."

"Mom this isn't 2010." Marron implied with an eye roll, "Drugs are overrated."

"Fine you can go but be back by twelve." Eighteen sighed.

"Really?" OMG! I love you!" Marron screamed, running over to her mother and embracing her into a tight squeeze.

"Yea yea yea, just make sure nothing sexual happens." Eighteen warned.

Marron smiled, "Promise."

Forty five minutes later Marron waited outside for her prince. The blonde was decked out in red skinny jeans, grey cropped tee that said love in red, and grey converse. She curled her chin length hair, and to top her outfit off mascara and lip gloss. Marron felt like the prettiest girl in the world. Nothing could rain in her parade.

There was a honk and Marron searched for the car it came from. He jaw dropped once she saw a pickup truck that looked as if it cane from the seventies. After composing herself she shuffled to the passenger side of the car.

"Let me guess, you were expecting a Prius." Justin chuckled as she stepped in the car.

Marron smiled sheepishly.

"A car is a car." She replied.

"Wish my gramps didn't give me his 1983 Chevy." Justin sighed.

"So where are you taking me first." Marron asked.

"Have you eaten yet?" Justin inquired.

Marron shook her head.

"How about Dairy Queen." Justin suggested.

Marron nodded. She so worried that if she spoke she would say something embarrassing.

Justin started the ignition and began to drive off.

'Uh-oh here comes the awkward silence, think fast!'

"So Justin, you got a girlfriend?" Marron asked cooly.

'Really Marron?'

"Now, just being single right now." He responded, "What about you."

"I just got out of something complicated." She sighed.

"Elaborate." Justing insisted

"A friend and I had something going on and then my other friend kissed him and now they're dating." Marron explained calmly.

"Damn, in my school a bi-girl wouldagot her ass beat for doing that." Justin replied.

"I'm not a fighter." Marron giggled.

"That's why I like you." Justin said with a smirk.

Marron bit her lip so she couldn't squeal.

"You like me?" She mumbled shyly.

"Yea, you are different from the girls in my hood. And you are beautiful." The boy clarified.

'Omg! I gotta call B, Pan, Vi, and Erasa tonight!'

Marron giggled and used her hands to cover her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks Justin." She said sweetly.

"No problem." He replied.

For the rest of the ride they made small talk about school. As they talked, Marron dreamed about all the things she wanted to do to him. After ordering their food they decided to eat in the car.

"I have to tell you a secret." Marron giggled.

"Wah?" Justin asked, his overflowing with food.

"I'm a chocolate-holic." Marron confessed.

Justin swallowed before smiling at her evilly. He dug into the paper bag and pulled out a blizzard.

"What if I told you I got a double fudge cookie dough blizzard." He said seductively.

Marron laughed for the cup but Justin maneuvered it at the last second.

"Let's trade." He laughed.

"What do you want?" She snapped, smacking her lips.

"A kiss." Justin answered bluntly.

Immediate Marron's cheeks redden.

"I'm not a prostitute!" She protested.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Justin whined.

Marron 'hmphed' and turned away.

"Don't forget it's double fudge."

'You get a kiss and chocolate, can't get any better than that.'

Marron latched grabbed on to his black shirt. And forced one on him. She softly closed her my eyes as she practically melt. She half expected to wake up and find out it was all a dream. She squealed as he pulled her on top of here, still they never broke their passionate kiss. But what had felt like seconds was actually minutes and alas they had to separate for air. Marron stared deeply into his green eyes and he returned the favor. She couldn't describe the feelings that she as feeling.

"Round two?" She giggled.

Her questioned was answered when he pulled her closer and captured her lips into another kiss. Marron was going to have an depth conversation with the girls to tonight.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Tyler!" Skylar screech, enfolding her son into her arms.

Never would Skylar think these past fifteen years that she would spend December nineteenth with her son. It brought tears to her eyes and brought hope to her.

Tyler smiled and hugged the woman back. He to didn't think he would spend a birthday with his mother. After the visit he would be going out to lunch with his family. Lastly the pack was throwing him a 'surprise party' since it was his first birthday with them.

"So how does it feel to be fourteen?" Skylar questioned, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"I feel like I'm a year older than I was." Tyler grumbled.

"My little man." Skylar giggled, taking a seat on the bench, "You got any girlfriends?"

Tyler sat beside her and smirked. Frost was the closes thing he had to a girlfriend now. He missed Erasa and cursed to himself for breaking up with her like that. He went overboard.

"Yea, principle Freezer's niece." Tyler answered.

"You guys still call him that." Skylar laughed.

Tyler nodded.

"So what's her name, and tell me about her." Skylar insisted, nudging her son.

"We'll she's fifteen, she's got a models body, she's pretty, funny, and smart." Tyler listed off.

"Are you thinks about marrying her?" The convict asked.

"Mom I'm fourteen, I haven't even lost my v-card." The teen objected.

"Good, because I would have beat you of you had." Skylar scolded.

Tyler laughed weakly.

Skylar looked down at her son and smiled. She thanked god he turned out more like his farther than her.

"I got you a present." She danced.

"Really?" Tyler beamed.

Skylar reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and placed it gently into Tyler's hand.

"What is it?" Tyler questioned, confused.

"It's a letter I wrote to you in your second birthday." She answered, "See I thought they would send me up o state, but they didn't. So everything in there is what you need to know about your father. Also could you read it on Christmas, and make sure your friends parents find out about who my lover was."

Tyler nodded on response. He didn't know what to say. He was finally going to learn who his farther is.

"Tyler, please make sure you read it on Christmas." Skylar nodded.

The birthday boy nodded.

"Promise." He breathed out.

During his birthday lunch he could sense the tension. He heard the whispers, his family was getting jealous about his relationship he shared with Skylar. Tyler couldn't even look at his mother. He couldn't believe he was making this about her. Luckily for him lunch ended sooner than expected and he skated all the way to Capsule Corporation.

Twenty minutes later he arrived and entered through the living room window.

"Tyler?" Videl questioned. She along with Marron were seating on the couch. They were both confused why he entered through the living room window.

"Sup with it." He replied.

"He's here!" Videl shouted.

"WHO TOLD HIM!" Bra boomed as she stomped into the living room.

"You guys aren't slick." He laughed.

The heiress furrowed her brows and placed her hand laid her hands in her hips.

"Well your party is in an hour." Bra hissed. After glaring at him she turned around and stomped out the room.

"CHI-CHI, MOM, HE KNOWS!" She screamed.

Tyler shook his head. He then looked at Marron and Videl and smirked.

"So, do I get a kiss or lap dance?" Tyler asked, setting in between the two.

"I got something for you." Videl whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

She puckered her lips and moved in closer. He mentally squealed like a girl and followed suit.

Instead of a kiss he expected he received a burp. A burp that smelled of egg rolls and fries. He instantly pushed the Satan girl who was laughing.

"Your disgusting." Tyler spat, fanning the air.

"For a minute I thought you were going to kiss him." Marron laughed.

"Who kissed you."

The three teens looked over their shoulder. There stood Gohan giving them a confused look.

"Look who finally got out of bed." Videl snickered, "Did Pan give you a nice bath?"

Gohan's face turned pale. He couldn't believe he asked his sister that. He landed everything on the pills.

"How'd you find out about the party?" Gohan questioned, changing the subject.

"I over heard Erasa." Tyler answered.

"Told ya we shouldn't of told her." Marron barked.

"Did I hear Tyler's voice?" Goten asked, jumping off the last step of the stair case.

"Yo!" Tyler greeted.

"And before ask, Erasa." Videl interrupted, already knowing the question he was going to ask.

"Told ya Videl! We shouldn't have told Erasa!" Pan shouted, entering the room from the kitchen.

"Hey! There's six of us now! We should play Dance Central!" Marron suggested.

"I call being first!" Goten squealed.

Tyler, Gohan, and Videl bad a sweat drop moment as the two 'teens' ran to the TV were the Xbox sat.

It was the most intense game of DC in the world. After all, five dollars was on the line. Of course the teams were boys against girls. And of course the girls won, but the boys were pretty close. They had a good time, and the others had a good time laughing at them and recording them. After many threats from Videl they were all deleted.

Next came party time. You would think a party that consist only of nine people would be dull. But the pack had vivid imaginations. The first game was a game of truth, and there was no way of lying since the Son clan stole a bunch of lie detectors from their father's job at the station.

"Birthday boy gets to go first." Bra announced.

Tyler smirked evilly, he could embarrass anyone he wanted now. But he couldn't choose who his first victim would be.

"Hmm, Bra." Tyler said.

"Yep." She responded.

"If your life on the line, would you give Trunks a lap dance?" Tyler asked.

Everyone bursted into laughter. Bra just gagged.

"Of course not." The bluenette answered.

Tyler glanced at her paper then smirked.

"You lying!" He sang.

"Ewe!" Trunks spat, tears running down his cheeks from laughter.

"It's my life, I know Pan would do it to Gohan and Goten!" Bra protested.

"Yea." Pan answered, "In beerlandia."

"I hate you all." Bra sneered.

"You turn Marron laughed.

"Okay, Gohan. Who is the sexiest guy in the room now?" Bra requested.

Gohan face palmed, as the guys face turned pale.

"Hurry, we don't have all day." Pan teased.

"Fine me." Gohan concluded.

Bra scanned the sheet.

"Nope."

"Goten."

"Yep." Bra answered with a smirk.

Videl snatched the paper from her hands.

"Keep going."

"Tyler."

"Nope."

"Trunks."

The girls looked up at him with sinister grins glued on their face.

"FUCKING FAGGOT!" Trunks spat.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay-"

"YOUR GAY?!" Videl screamed.

"Videl got herself queer." Tyler mocked.

"MOM GOHAN'S GAY!" Goten shouted.

The adults ran into the room faster than light.

"Go-Gohan." Chi-chi said, her voice cracking.

"Kakarott, I always knew he was a faggot." Vegeta snorted.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Gohan screamed on the too of his lungs.

"Are you sure?" Chi-chi asked, the color finally regaining her color.

"If I was gay would I do this?" Gohan asked before pulling Videl closer and giving her a simply kiss on the lips.

Chi-chi sighed in relief.

"Good, because I would have to make you and Pan share a room." Chi-chi responded.

Gohan shook his head. He had the weirdest mom, hands down.

Ten rounds later they had finally come to the last question. Like in the beginning it was Tyler's turn. But he couldn't decide who his last victim would be.

"Hmmm... Marron." He said

Marron bit her lip and groaned.

"Do you approve of Trunks and Pan's relationship." Tyler questioned.

Marron glared daggers at the birthday boy. This was all bad, if she lied then Pan and Trunks would probably hate her, and if she told the truth they would still hate her. She promised herself this would be the last birthday Tyler would have.

"FOOD'S READY!"

"FOOD!" Trunks, Goten, and Gohan squealed in sync. They jumped up without a second thought and raced for the kitchen. So starstruck over the food they forgot to take the wires off. The result for the action was the wires snapped and the machine powered off

Marron mentally sighed and got up. Snatching the wires from her fingers.

"Dammit." Tyler cursed.

Marron stuck her tongue out at the boy.

After was a very messy meal it was time to open presents. Surprisingly everyone had gotten him one. It warmed Tyler's heart to think he had friends to care about him this much.

"My present first!" Bra hissed, placing a small box in his hands.

Tyler slowly unwrapped it, and almost had a heart attack once he saw what it was.

"A PS vita!" He gasped.

Bra flipped her shoulder length blue tresses over her shoulder.

"I knew you would like it." She replied.

"Mines next." Trunks insisted, pushing a tall box before him, "Mines is way better than Bra's."

"We'll see about that." Bra scoffed.

Tyler was faster at unwrapping this present. He reached slowly into the box and pulled the gift out.

"YOU GOT ME A LONGBOARD!" Tyler shrieked, looking at the board as if it were a million dollars.

"Told ya." Trunks snickered.

"That's it your going down!" Bra crackled, launching on to her twin.

The other just stared at the two as the wrestled.

From Videl he got a hundred dollar gift card to Spencer's. From Marron, knee pads and a helmet, from Pan two pair of elite socks, and from Gohan, skating gloves. This was so much better than spending the day with his family.

"So where are the rest of the gifts at?" Tyler joked.

"Up you ass." Videl spat, "I could have used that hundred for Starbucks.

"Enough fighting, group hug time!" Marron demanded, walking over to Tyler and enfolded him into her arms.

"I'm always up for groups hugs." Bra giggled joining the two.

One by one, they all joined.

"Okay, enough hugging." She grumbled.

"But I fell so warm inside." Trunks protested.

"You guys are the strangest people I've meant." Videl sighed.

After any other party, a sleep over was held at Capsule corporation. Girls in Bra room, gossiping about there loves life. Boys in Trunks room arguing about with next generation console was the best.

* * *

Monday came, and for once the crew was actually happy about it. This Monday meant they would be spending four days at Tyler's cabin. The best part was that since his parents got caught up with work as well as everyone's else parents they would be going with Launch, the only cool parent.

It was a four hour drive filled with complaining, cursing, arguing, whining, spit balls, crying. Launch was about one more argument from driving the car off the cliff. Once they arrived, the teen ran of to their rooms.

"Okay so theirs our bed rooms." Tyler announced as the walked. A small bed room. Nothing to fancy. Queen size bed with red blankets, dresser, closet, an ordinary room.

"We should do couples." Bra suggested, hugging Goten's arms.

"Is it okay with Ms- I mean Launch?" Marron asked.

"My mom got a hangover, she doesn't care. Just no one have sex." Erasa answered.

"Goten and I have this room." Bra announced, taking out three capsule from her pocket.

"Wait, if there's four rooms, three couples, that only leaves one room for Tyler, Erasa, and I." Marron stated.

"I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM/HER!" The ex-couple shouted, pointing each other.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing." Trunks argued as he walked out the room, the others following.

"In each room there's one bed!" Tyler exclaimed.

Both blondes gagged.

"The sleep on the couch." Erasa snarled.

"How about you sleep in the couch." Tyler shot back.

"Dick!"

"Vagina!"

"Ass!"

"Tit!"

"Immature bastard."

"Bitchy bitch!"

"Dick!"

"You already said that!"

The others just watched as the two shot insults at each other.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you two!"

The two were nose to nose, staring hard at each other. It wasn't long before Erasa made the first move by kissing him.

"Who saw that coming?" Pan asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Well while they're doing this I'm going to unpack." Bra stared, walking back into the bedroom.

Videl shook her head as she walked past them, followed by Gohan.

After a minute Marron had, had enough.

"Are you two done?" She asked rudely.

Erasa shooed the other blonde away.

"You two are impossible." Marron sighed, walking into Bra and Goten's room. This was going to be a rough four days.

* * *

**Lol yea, one more chapter until the mystery man is revealed. Also do me a big favor and check out Tiffany7898's stories, you won't regret i. :D Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and follow me on IG (saglife69**)


	22. -Insert Name- YOU ARE THE FATHER

**Happy belated Fourth of July! I had a blast, almost caught my weave on fire, but still had fun. Once again thanks to everyone whoreviewed. In this chapter you finally get to know who Ty Ty's farther is, so no mowe hesitations!**

* * *

The group's vacation cut short. For there was a serious snow storm coming. So the group was shipped of the Satan mansion, and lucky for them the grease ball wasn't home.

Everything seemed okay that afternoon. The boys played video games, while the girls did their nails(much to Videl's dismay). When night came every couple got their own room, leaving Marron alone in here own room. She didn't mind at first, but then something happen.

Once again her heart was broken. Justin hadn't call or texted. But he sure as hell can update his Facebook status from single to in a relationship with another girl. It seemed like every time she kissed a boy, he ran away to a different girl! Was she a bad kisser? If that's the case she wouldn't ever kiss a boy until after they're married.

Why was it so hard for her to find someone to at least have a short-term relationship. She's a pretty, smart, responsible girl. Or that's what she believed. Did guys think she was pretty?

"Marron?"

The teary eyed girl snapped her head back. There stood the lavender head shirtless heir looking at her as he stood in the door frame. Marron would be blushing by now if she wasn't crying. He had heard her cries on his trip to the restroom. It had startled him, since she rarely cried.

Marron swiftly wiped her wet cheeks and cleared her throat.

"Wh-what are you doing up?" She questioned weakly.

Trunks steadily inched closer to the bed. She instantly shielded her cheeks with the blankets. She prayed he wouldn't notice her red eyes.

"I was going to take a piss when I heard you crying." He answered.

Marron shook her head and wiped her face once again.

"What's wrong Marron."

"Nothing." She croaked.

Trunks flopped down next to her.

"Tell me now." He demanded.

She couldn't hold it back, another wave of tears came. She hated to cry, especially in front of a boy.

"No one likes me. It happen again." She sobbed.

Trunks's pulled her into her arms, and squeezed her tightly. Letting her know that it was safe to cry in front of him. She tried to explain why she was sobbing, instead she cried for twenty minutes before she couldn't produce another tear.

"Justin, he took me on a date. And on the date he told me that he like me, one thing led to another and we were making out. That was almost three days ago and he hasn't called or texted me. So when I was checking my Facebook he had change his status to in a relationship with this girl." Marron retold he voice was softy and calm, "It reminded me of me and you and how you left me. This is all your fault."

Trunks was speechless. While he was happy with Pan, Marron was still hurting. And she hid it so well, the to hold time he thought she was okay. That's why he didn't talk to her about the incident.

"Marron, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He apologize.

"Why? Why did you just leave me like that? We barely got our relationship started and you leave me for my one of my best friends! You didn't even think twice about doing it either! Do you know how I felt after that! I felt like shit! Fucking shit! And the only reason I didn't say anything is because you and Pan and my friends! But I can't take it anymore, I never ever did anything to deserve this!" Marron wailed, pounding her tiny fist against the heir's chest.

Trunks allowed her attacks. The guilt hurt more than the pounding. There was nothing he could say or do to fix this. So he just held her petite body as she sobbed.

* * *

Bra was the first to wake up out of the pack. She was in a fantastic mood and wanted to share her happiness. So the heiress decided to cook breakfast for everyone. But she would need help, Pan can't cook, she didn't know if Erasa could, Videl wouldn't cook, so that left Marron. With a smile she skipped to Marron's suite. she tapped lightly on the door and entered.

"Marron." She whispered tip-toeing over to the bed. On her journey she notice shape in the bed. It kind of look like two people were spooning. Bra prayed what she thought happen wasn't true. She cautiously pulled the cover down and revealed two faces.

"Wake up!" She hissed, loud enough to make the two shift.

"Wah." Trunks coughed, opening his eyes slowly.

Bra folded her arms over her small chest and scowled at her twin. His eyes moved down. He arched his neck slightly and turned his head, once he saw who was wrapped in his arms, the heir almost choked on his spit.

"What's going on?" Marron yawned finally waking up.

The two's blue eyes met seconds later. Marron gasped and jumped off Trunks, stumbling to the ground soon as she was off. Her heart almost stop, once she realized Trunks and her slept together. Not in the sexual way.

"What happen." Bra growled.

"Nothing." They both said I'm sync.

Bra growled again and towered her hand above her head and brought it down to Trunks cheek. He flinched at the sting and rubbed the red mark.

"Who do you want Pan or Marron?" She questioned rudely, "Make up you freaking mind dude!"

"You're not going to tell Pan, right?" He asked. If she found out that means he broke another girl's heart. And breaking Pan's heart means she'll beat the crap out of you followed by Gohan then Goten.

Bra adjusted her red frame glasses and turned head up at the ex-couple.

"I guess I won't, but don't hurt Pan. You already hurt one girl." The heiress spat. She gave her brother one last good glare before strutting out the door.

"I'm sorry about what happen last night. It was-" Marron started, moving closer to the lavender hair teen.

"No, I'm sorry. Marron, you are beautiful, funny, sweet, and sometimes I think you're smarter than me. I was a complete ass and didn't think about your feelings, and I'm begging you to please forgive me." Trunks apologized sincerely.

Marron bit her lip, she didn't know if she should or shouldn't. He did rip out her heart and stomped on it. But then again they were friends since day one. Marron sighed and smiled weakly.

"I forgive you boxer boy." She giggled, swaying her body back and forth.

Trunks opened his arms and gave his a stupidly bright smile.

"Can I get a hug?" He asked.

Marron rolled her eyes and walked into his arms.

"Hey! I'm watching you!" Bra shouted, sticking her head pack into the room.

* * *

Tyler clutched on to the paper that he held in his hands as he walked down the sidewalk with his head hanging down. Never before had he been so mad at his mother. They had gotten in an argument about Skylar and his relationship. Tyler had, had enough and erupted. Telling Riana how he really felt. In the end he got kicked out. And what pissed him off even more it was Christmas. But it didn't matter he was on his way to the Son residence and hopefully Goten and Gohan wouldn't mind him crashing there for a few days.

Tyler wanted to do nothing more but sit in the snow and read the letter over and over again. Who could his father be? Everyone believes it's someone close to his friend's parents. He had already questioned Vegeta. Krillen was out of the picture. That left Officer Son, or it could be his brother.

"Dammit Skylar, why'd you have to be a whore?" Tyler asked himself as he opened the door to Chi-chi's.

He almost fainted at the smell of all his favorite foods. Gohan, Goten, and Pan were lucky to have a chef as a mother. He looked around. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks were surrounding the table that was full of food. Eighteen was surrounded by the woman who cooed at her stomach. Krillen and Tien were drinking.

"Hello everyone." Tyler spoke up.

"Where's your family at?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Out of town, the dropped me off at my grandma's so I just came here." The teen lied.

"Your mom's a bitch." Eighteen snorted.

Tyler laughed as he walked up to his friends.

"YOU DIDN'T BRING PRESENTS!" Bra shouted.

Tyler arched an eyebrow and dug into his pocket.

"Calm down girly." He laughed, handing her one.

Bra crackled as she an arched it out of his hands.

"I'll open it later." She squealed.

"Okay since everyone is here, we can all ea-" Chi-chi started, but she was cut off when she heard plates being broken and burping.

She slowly turned her head.

"Pan... Get the pan." Chi-chi ordered.

"Yes mama." The girl responded.

* * *

The food was delicious, and the entertainment was funny. Chi-chi smacking the males in the Son and Ouji clan was like watching WWE. After numerous hits Chi-chi finally decided they had enough.

Afterwards, Tyler had gained enough courage to make the announcement. Well not alone. He had draghe'd Bra away from Goten and told her what was going on. Likes a good friend she decided to help.

Tyler stood on a chair his heart racing. He felt like crying, which made him pissed. His hands wee clammy and his whole body was shaking. The was harder than an oral examine that counted for eighty percent of you grade.

"Excuse me." He mumbled. Still everyone continued to talk.

Bra looked up at him. She looked into his light brown eyes which read 'help me.'

"EXCUSE MEEEE!" Bra screamed.

Everyone turned to the young blue hair teen. Some with confused looks, some with scowls.

"What the fu-" Vegeta started.

"Vegeta." Bulma scolded glaring at her husband, "And why are you yelling Bra?"

"Well if everyone was a little bit more quieter I would t have to." Bra barked, setting her hands on her hips, "ANYWAYS! Tyler has an announcement to make-"

"Are you pregnant Bra." Bulma blurted out.

Bra cheeks redden a d she let out a growl.

"Mother!" Bra shrieked.

Bulma sighed, followed by Goten.

"ANNMNNYWAYS! Tyler is finally going to tell everyone who his daddy is so, please be quiet." Bra finally finished.

"Go get the camera." Chi-chi whispered to Pan.

"Chi-chi!" Bulma scolded, "Don't be rude."

"Hey, you know we could make a fortune selling this." Chi-chi argued.

"So um, m-my mother told me t-to read this in front of evey-everyone. So he-here we go." Tyler stammered.

By now everyone was sitting in a chair passing popcorn around.

"Tyler as you know my know I'm Skylar Renée Jones. Teen mom, sociopath, and murderer. Hopefully you don't end up in any of the categories. Most twenty-one-year-olds are in college by now, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison and a mental institution. Anyways enough about me. Now I know what you're wondering, who the hell is your farther. It's a simple question with a harsh answer. You farther is a-" Tyler paused and looked around, "There's about fourteen swear words here that I don't want to say." He chuckled, "And I wish he would drive off a cliff. He knew you were his but he refused to man up and take you in. Instead you were adopted strangers. I loved him, for the first time I loved someone, other than Vegeta, but he returned my love by yanking my heart out and stomping on it. He is a bastard. He doesn't deserve to be a farther. He is James 'Seventeen' Gero." Tyler finished.

"WHAT!" The adults screamed.

"Eweeeee I kissed my cousin." Marron cried.

Tyler looked at everyone confused. How is it everyone in this room knew his dad except for him. What kind of shit is that?

* * *

**None, except two of you, saw that coming. Next chapter, will be about how 17/S got together. Stay tune. PS STARTED ANOTHER STORY, it's a TP so if you're interested, cheek it out. Also cheek out my profile, I have an another announcement! **


	23. Aftemath

**I'm back way sooner than expected. The reason... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFFANY6898! happy BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY EMOJICON ANNNNNNND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOOOOOOO! This chapter is for you hun! THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED! GUESS WHAT! WE'VE REACHED 200 REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Skylar, come and dance with me!" Shouted a blonde, pulling on to girl name Skylar's arm.

The girl furrowed her dark brows and snatched her arm away.

"No, I'm just going stay here Harper." Skylar answered.

The girl known as Harper shrugged and strutted off to the dance floor.

Skylar sighed and turned her attention to the young man who sat across the room from here. He had dark long hair, icy blue eyes, fair skin tone, and he had a muscular build. To sum it all up he was sexy, and Skylar had stared at him for the past twenty-minutes

Seventeen Gero was a Senior at OSHS, and usually kept to himself. And yes he was the twin of one of the many girls she hated. But that didn't change a damn thing.

Skylar down the last shot of tequila the last guy bought her, and gracefully slipped out the booth. As she got up she adjusted her black mini skirt, and let her black hair out of her bun. Once her now curly black tresses fell to her shoulders, she made her journey to her Prince Charming.

Once she had made it to him her heart starting racing. She was never nervous around a guy. Talking to a guy was like breathing to her. Why was she nervous now?

"Uh hello." Seventeen said slowly.

Skylar's hands began to perspire. She wanted to turn and around and run, but if she did he would thin she was crazy, and she would most defiantly trip over her heels.

"Uh, hey, I'm" Skylar greeted. As he looked at her she felt like an idiot and wanted to die.

"Skylar?" Seventeen questioned, "Sounds familiar."

She laughed nervously as he cheeks redden.

"Yea it's a very popular name." She replied. Truth be told she didn't know squat about her name.

"Have a seat." Seventeen insisted.

Skylar smiled which held back her squeal.

"So what brings you here?" He questioned.

"My friend dragged me here." Skylar answered, "What about you."

"I got bored being home alone." Seventeen answer casually.

"I didn't think a good looking guy could be bored at home." Skylar laughed.

"You think I'm good looking." Seventeen questioned with a smirk.

Skylar bit her lip and he cheeks turned redder.

"Uh- no, when did I said that." Skylar replied shyly.

"You're shy, it's really cute." He commented.

Skylar let out a small squealed. She thanked god that he didn't hear her. Skylar couldn't explain what she was feeling inside. When Seventeen would look at her, her heart beat sped up. And his voice made her melt. She only felt this one time before, back in tenth grade. What was it called? Love, yea that's it. But how could she love Seventeen when she wanted Vegeta?

After getting to know each other, they decided to have a couple of drinks. But then a couple of shots led to a couple of bottles. One minute they were in the both, and the next they were in his car making out. Making out led to little foreplay. But that's when Skylar that was enough. She refused to have sex in a car. But she didn't say no his bedroom.

That night was filled with moaning, grunting, screaming, groaning. Let's just say the neighbors defiantly knew Seventeen's name. Thank god his parents to sister's weren't home. It want until noon Seventeen woke up. He marveled Skylar's sleeping form. He congratulated himself, he picked up a hot piece of ass. The true reason he was at that club was because he broke up with his girlfriend. They both wanted different things.

But Amy was in the past, maybe he could get something with this raven haired woman who laid in his bed. For some strange reason he felt like he seen this girl before. Did he meet her at a party? No. Friends house? No. He kept repeating her name in his head and imagined where he could have seen her before. But when he did think of a Skylar, it was a red head who his sister hated.

"Shit!" He cursed. From what he heard Slylar was a crazy whore, and he did t want to be in any of the drama. If his sister found out what he and Skylar did, she would most defiantly kill him.

Seventeen carefully rolled out of bed and ran to the shower. He cleanses himself of her germs and just to be safe he poured a bit of bleach on him. He had planed on leaving the house before she woke up and would avoid her for the rest of his life. But when he entered his room she was bright eyes and bushy-tailed.

"Hey." She greeted, pulling the sheets closer.

Seventeen waved in response. How the hell was he got to get her out now. 'Get the hell out my house.' No, too rude. 'Please get the hell out my house.' No, too subtle.

"Why so quiet today?" Skylar asked.

Seventeen casually walked over to his dresser, making site he wasn't facing her.

"I'm going to need you to leave, my girlfriend is on her way back." Seventeen mumbled, slipping into a green tee-shirt.

Skylar's heart stop for two seconds. She thought they shared something special.

"Excuse me?" Skylar required.

"You heard me, get the hell out my house." Seventeen repeated, this time a little more bass in his voice.

For a moment Skylar felt heart-break, but then she realized what was going on, she was a one-night stand. She was never anyone's one nightstand. There was no way Seventeen was getting away with this. He was going to pay severely. So for now she would just play the sweet and innocent one night stand.

Skylar smiled evilly and grabbed her bra that laid on the carpet.

"Okay, I'll be out in ten minutes." Skylar said sweetly. Little did he know she would seek her revenge on his sister.

"So the damn brat is related to the Eighteen and Bulma." Vegeta laughed.

"I need a drink." Bulma stated.

"Me to." Chi-chi second, following Bulma out the room.

"She's fucking crazy, and when I see my brother I'm going to kill him." Eighteen spat. She was getting ready to go with Bulma and Chi-chi, but she was stopped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Eighteen turned around and looked down, it was Tyler. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing the resemblance earlier.

"How do you know my dad?" Tyler asked bluntly.

"He's my twin brother." Eighteen sighed.

"Do you know where he is?" Tyler question.

"That bastard left about a month before school let out with a bitch name Amy." Eighteen answered, "Don't worry kid, I promise that I will find that son of a bitch for you."

The announcement was too much for Marron to handle. As her long-lost cousin and her mother talk she slipped off to the backyard of Capsule Corporation to get some air. She had only heard a few story tellings about her Uncle Seventeen. Her father told her that he was the scariest man alive, after Vegeta of course. When her Uncle found out about the pregnancy he had chased her dad around the school. Her mother told her that he was over protective, and an ass for not saying goodbye to her. Others say he was a man who kept to himself and avoided drama.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

Marron turned to her side, Trunks.

"Just taking in the information that I just learned." She sighed.

Trunks chuckled and sat on the bench next to her.

"Maybe we should have Tyler take a DNA test with everyone." Trunks commented, jokingly.

"Yea, he's your third cousin because of Bulma, and my cousin because of my Uncle Seventeen." Marron explained.

Trunks briefly laughed and Marron joined soon after. After the laugh disperse there was a awkward silence.

"Marron." Trunks started. He couldn't believe what he was getting ready to tell her.

Marron looked up. Her icy blue eyes seemed brighter in the moonlight.

"I don't know how to say this without being blunt but, I really like you, maybe even possible love you. But I like Pan and I don't want leave her just yet." Trunks confessed. He was nervous that she would slap him in the face and run and tell Pan what he had told her.

At the moment every feeling Marron had once had for Trunks had come back. She hated that he wanted her back. And at that moment she forgot about everything and kissed him. It may have been a deceitful kissed, but words couldn't describe how it felt. The kiss was so powerful it caused both of them to fall in to the snow. Marron had wrapped her legs around Trunks's torso and her fingers combed through his soft lilac colored hair. While Trunk's glided his hands up and down her legs, she thank god she decided to shave. His touches made her want to climax, and her moaning made him want to have his way with her.

"T-Trunks." She moaned, "I- I think we're going to fast."

"You're right." Trunks agreed, finally coming to a stop.

As he looked at her Marron couldn't help but blush, this was the farthest she'd ever been with a guy. With a smile, as gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"So, what does this make us?" Trunks asked, staggering his way back up to his feet. He extended his hand out, and Marron gladly accepted it.

"What are you two doing?"

Marron had slowly turned around. Pan looked furious like she was going to attack, and she was no match for the crazy girl.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Pan screeched.

Marron stated quiet, if she did speak, she would probably confess what really happen.

"Pan calm down, we were just making fun of Tyler." Trunks responded calmly.

Marron crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"I don't believe you." Pan growled, pointing at Trunks.

"Pan do you really think Marron and I would be kissing?" Trunks questioned.

Pan glared hard at the two, swing if one of them would break. To be honest she didn't know what Trunks would do. He did kiss her while he and Marron had something going on.

"I'm going to go now." Marron mumbled, looking down at he boots. But before she could get far someone's hand had latched on to the hair. She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"You aren't going anywhere until I find out the truth!" Pan shouted, throwing Marron into the snow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trunks and Marron asked at the same time.

"What's with all the yelling?" Gohan asked walking up to the scene follows by Goten.

"Your sister has fucking lost it." Marron stated, pushing herself back up.

"I know what happen, what can I expect from a jealous bitch like you?" Pan asked

"What happen?" Goten asked, frowning at Trunks.

"She thinks I kissed Marron." Trunks responded.

"Why would she think that?" Gohan questioned.

"Because she's insecure." Marron mumbled.

"What was that?" Pan asked sharply.

"You're insecure." Marron reappeared, stretching out the words.

"See this is one of the reasons why I didn't want to date Pan." Trunks stated.

Pan let out a battle cry flung herself at Marron.

"What are the other reasons?" Goten asked, walking up to Trunks.

"MARRON! PAN!" Bra shouted, entering the scene.

Pan chuckled as she pin Marron to the ground. It amused her to watch the weaker girl try to free herself.

"What the hell happen?" Videl asked as she walked up to Bra.

"Aside from the fact that she's aggr-" trunk started until Goten's fist connected with his jaw. Trunks looked at him in utter shock before returning the favor.

"Let go of me!" Pan growled as Bra tried to pull her off Marron. The only reason she wasn't off is because she had a tight grasp in to her hair.

"Pan what the hell is wrong with you!" Videl yelled over Marron's screams.

"Guys instead of fighting we should-"

"SHUT UP!" Trunks and Goten screamed, cutting Gohan off. Gohan retreated back and observed, as the two boys wrestled.

Everyone was either too busy fighting or too busy trying to stop the fight to notice that someone was watching them.

"What in the hell are you brats doing?" Vegeta asked.

The deep voice made everyone stop what they were doing and look at Vegeta. He stood with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Line up!" He ordered, his voice sending chills up their spines.

They lined up in a perfect one hundred and eighty degree line silent.

He glared a deadly glare at each teen, which made them all want to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of their lives. Vegeta took a step toward Trunks. Trunks's face turned pale and he began to shake.

"Fool." Vegeta spat, giving his son a smack in the head. He moved a right.

"Moron." Vegeta snarled at Goten, hitting him harder than Trunks.

He continued the insults and the smacking until he got to Bra.

"You know better." He muttered, looking down at the girl.

Bra smirk, she knew her farther would never hurt her. Trunks stared at his sister in envy.

"Now, I want all you to tell each side of your stories without fighting. But if you do want to fight, you'll have to go through me first." Vegeta ordered before pointing at Marron, "Blondie, you first."

Marron's eyes widen and she placed her small hands on her chest.

"M-me?"

"Now, Trunks." Vegeta returned sarcastically, "Who else is blonde?"

Marron ignored the comment and cleared her throat.

"After Tyler announced that he was Seventeen's son I ran out here to get some air, I assume that Trunks wanted to make sure I was okay so he came out as well. We joked around for a few minutes then we got up to leave, when I fell and Trunks helped me up. That's when she came into the scene and went crazy bitch on me." Marron explained casually and calmly as possible. She was afraid that Vegeta could smell fear and call her out on her lie.

"Trunks." Vegeta boomed.

"I came outside cheek on her. We had a couple of laughs, she fell, I helped her up, then Pan came went crazy, then Goten and Gohan came. Goten punched me, I punched him, then that's when you came." Trunks retold bluntly. All three Son offspring gave him dirty looks.

"Kakabrat three." Vegeta said.

"I know you kissed Marron you man-whore-"

"If I'm a man-whore why are you still dating me?"

"... Because."

"Because you know you have no proof, and you wouldn't because I didn't kiss Marron."

If Pan hadn't of attacked her, Marron would of felt sorry for betraying Pan like that.

"Kakabrat one and two." Vegeta called.

"We both heard Pan yelling." Goten started.

"That's when we decided to see what was going on." The eldest Son continued.

"When we arrived Pan was yelling at Trunks and Marron." Goten added.

"That's when are older brother instincts kicked in." Gohan finished.

"Bra and girl with the black hair." Vegeta said.

"I came to the scene when everyone was fighting." Bra stated.

"And I came two seconds after." Videl added, "Once we saw Marron and Pan fighting we had to stop them-"

"And we did, and that's when you came in daddy." Bra finished sweetly.

Vegeta took a moment to take in all the information.

"Do you know how ignorant you guys sound. I know my son is attractive, I faced the same problems when I was in High School. But all this fighting is uncalled for. Kakabrat three, you are a strong girl and you know better than attacking the blonde weakling." Vegeta stated.

Pan smirked and folded her arms over her small chest.

Marron frowned.

"Kakabrats one and two, you guys can't just beat up every male that pisses me off." Vegeta advised.

The two son boys grin sheepishly.

"And Boy, you don't want to end up like me, forced to settle down with one woman because I impregnated her." Vegeta concluded.

Trunks rolled his eyes in response.

"Now that everything is resolved, time for your punishment." Vegeta announced, receiving groans and lip smacking in response.

"You are all to clean the kitchen and dinning room." Vegeta ordered

Once again more groans. Once satisfied with their disappointment, Vegeta headed back for the house.

"This isn't over yet Son." Trunks sneered.

Goten smirked, "Just tell me when and were."

Bra rolled her eyes and latched on to her boyfriend's arm.

"It's over because I said so. And cheer up, we're under the mistletoe." Bra ordered.

"What?"

Bra smirked and dug into her dress pocket, pulling out the plant, held it above their heads, and placed a innocent kiss on his lips.

"Groody." Pan spat.

"You can say that again." Trunks mumbled.

"We should head in before Vegeta drags us in." Gohan insisted.

The others nodded and began the short route to the house.

"Where's Erasa?" Videl asked, finally realizing that the other blonde wasn't with them.

"With Tyler of course." Pan laughed as she opened the door.

Before entering Trunks had one last prank for the night.

"DAD'S ON HIS WAY!" Trunks shouted.

"It's not what it looks like Mr. Vegeta." Goten rejected, pushing Bra into the snow.

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter until August. Putting this story on pause so I can work on my other stories. I'M NOT ABANDOING THIS STORY! And when I do return well be in the month of May since I already have twenty-three chapters and they're half way through the school year. Reviews depend on when in August I update. Chow hunnies :D **

**P.S. Thanks for _200_**_ REVIEWS!_ **:D *kisses screen***


	24. The End?

**Back bitches! Like to thank all you who reviewed! As always I appreciate it. Little announcement. I made a twitter for my stories. In my twitter you can find funny pics, sneak peeks, and funny me. Follow me at RlyDoe_ (love my name doeeeeee :D)**

* * *

**April!**

Erasa stood on her boyfriend's porch. She waited impatiently for someone to answer. She needed to talk to Tyler. Lately they've drifted apart. And by they, it was Tyler. After they're first break up things slowly got better. Then, two weeks ago there were less phone calls, less texts, and less dates.

She knew the end was near, she just needed to know why. Not once during these four months had she thought about any other guy. She put in everything. She loved Tyler. But was this too much for him?

The door swung open and Erasa's heart rate sped up. She placed her petite fingers in her mouth and looked down.

"Erasa Peterson!" Riana greeted. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Erasa smiled and looked up. "Hello Mrs. Washington."

"Tyler's in the living room. Dinner is in a few, you're welcome to stay." The woman announced as Erasa stepped in.

"Thank you, but my mom took me out to eat." Erasa respectfully declined. When Riana wasn't being a bitch, she was actually pretty nice.

"We'll maybe some other time." She responded as she walked back to the kitchen.

Erasa began to feel butterflies in her stomach as she inched closer to the living room. There, she found her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend sitting on the sofa with his headphones in and playing on his iPad.

Erasa tightly tapped his shoulder. His head snapped back and he snatched out his earbuds.

"Hey Erasa." He greeted

"Hey Tyler." She whimpered.

"I've meant to call you."

"I've meant to talk to you."

"Shoot." He responded.

"A-are you happy?" Erasa asked.

Tyler looked at her with a confused look. "Yea."

"Are you happy with me?" She questioned.

"Of course-"

"Don't lie to me Tyler Aaron Washington. I see the signs. You don't call as much and you rain check on all our dates. I know you aren't happy, and I love you too much to do this you. So I guess this is the end." Erasa told him. She tried her best to hold in the tears, but a few escaped.

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized. He reached for Erasa's hand and softly squeezed it.

Erasa smiled weakly. "Don't be. I just want to know what went wrong. Was it you or me?"

Tyler got up and walked around the sofa and pulled Erasa into his arms. "Do you really want to know?"

"Wow, it's that bad." Erasa responded.

"Rumors are going to be flying around Monday and I rather tell you then someone else. Frost and I... We've slept together. Still are" Tyler announced.

"WHAT!" Erasa shouted, pushing him away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He protested.

"I can't t-talk to you anymore." Erasa said as she walked out the living room. She couldn't believe the words she just hear. He was fourteen and she was almost sixteen! What if she got knocked up!

"Erasa wait!" Tyler called after her as he followed her out the house.

Erasa stopped and turned around. She shut her eyes and slapped Tyler. "You're no better than your mother!" Another slap. "And from what I hear, your father too!" Another slap. "Why?" Slap. "What did I do!"

Tyler stood there, not bothering to stop her hits. He didn't know why he did it to her.

"You aren't allowed to speak to me! Be near me! Or think about me!" The blonde screamed. "I fucking hate you!"

Erasa gave him one last hard slap and turned around. She walked, even though she was blinded by her tears.

* * *

The Satan girl stomped angrily to the Son house. Muttering a few curse words on the way. Once she got there she kicked the door open scaring the people inside the house. She walked in and glared at three of her closest friends. Gohan, Bra and Goten looked at her with confusion.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Bra asked as she stood up from the couch.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Videl screamed.

Bra looked at Videl in awe. She couldn't believe Videl just said all those things to her. Gohan and Goten stood up.

"What the hell Videl?" Goten asked.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked. Gohan went to touch Videl but she swatted his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LIAR!" Videl yelled.

"Videl, what's going on?" Bra asked again, this time a little irritated. She was holding back a lot of anger.

"Like you don't know you whore." Videl spat. It was like venom was dripping out of her mouth.

"Videl what's gotten into you?" Gohan asked.

Videl glared at Gohan. "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE YOU COULD HAVE JUST BROKEN UP WITH ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! NOT GO SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK!" Videl screamed.

Gohan looked at Videl with shock. She thought he was cheating on her? He would never do that!

"Videl, what are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"YOU'RE CAUGHT GOHAN, GIVE UP THE INNOCENT ACT!" Videl screamed at Gohan. "And as for you!" Videl pointed to Bra.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I trusted you, and you went behind my back! How could you do this to be Bra?!" Videl asked with rage and sadness.

"Videl what are you talking about? What's going on?" Bra asked.

"So you're gonna play innocent too?" Videl asked. "You make me sick! Goten I know you don't know."

"I am so confused right now." Goten said.

"Goten, Bra has been cheating on you with your brother! MY BOYFRIEND BRA! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Videl screamed.

"WHAT?!" Gohan, Bra and Goten shouted.

"You're cheating on me?!" Goten yelled taking a step away from Bra.

"No I'm not! Videl where did you get that from?!" Bra asked.

"Videl, I'm not cheating on you! I would never cheat on you!" Gohan said.

"Fuck you Gohan! And fuck you too Bra! Goten I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But you had to know that these two could never be trusted!" Videl growled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BRA!" Goten shouted.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU GOTEN!" Bra yelled back.

"AND WITH MY OWN BROTHER?!" Goten screamed.

"I'M NOT WITH HER GOTEN!" Gohan shouted.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!" Bra screamed.

"DON'T BELIEVE HER GOTEN SHE'S A FUCKING LIAR!" Videl yelled.

"Why in the world would you think I was cheating on you Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Everyone at school says it's true Gohan! EVERYONE!" Videl shouted.

"THAT MUST BE A FUCKING RUMOR! COME ON VIDEL I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS!" Bra yelled.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU BITCH! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Videl yelled at Bra. "AND YOU! WE'RE DONE! IT'S OVER GOHAN! YOU CAN BE WITH BRA NOW!" Videl pointed at Gohan.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She was truly hurt. But it wasn't true! It was indeed a rumor, but sadly, Videl and Goten believed it was true. Videl wiped her eyes and ran out of the house. Gohan chased after her. Back in the house Goten felt tears form in his eyes.

"Get out Bra."

"Goten-"

"GET OUT!"

Bra took a step back. She never seen Goten so angry before. Bra let tears roll down her cheeks as she left the son house. She walked home, hearing Gohan and Videl scream at each other.

Gohan gave up after trying to explain to Videl that it wasn't true. But she believed what she wanted to. He didn't go back home, he knew his brother would try to fight him. So Gohan began to walk slowly down the sidewalk, not caring where he was going or how long he will be gone. He just walked and tried to forget what just happened. It happened so fast, too fast. Just 5 minutes ago he was happily taken by the girl he loved, now he was single with no one at his side.

"Gohan!" Bra called as she walked bare-footed on the pavement. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was a mess.

Gohan sighed and walked over to her, pulling the blue haired girl into a hug. "I'm sorry Bra."

"But we d-didn't do an-anything!" Bra protested.

"I know Bra." Gohan replied.

"H-he was so m-mad! H-he thinks I'm a wh-whore Gohan!" She whimpered.

"You're not a whore B." Gohan reassured. "Don't worry B, things will get better.

* * *

"And so class today you start your report on President Andrew Jackson." Mr. Jackson, the history teacher, announced.

Usually Bra would be paying close attention, but how could she when he's boyfriend was flirting with a cheerleader. Her name was Amerie, she was Korean and black, and looked like a model. She may have a small chest but she had hips like a Hispanic woman.

Amerie was a nice girl and got decent grades. Bra had no reason to hate her. But she did hate Goten. Bra had cried over him for two days! And if Bra could she would look away, but if she did Videl would stare harder.

Bra was scared out her mind! If Videl decided she did want to fight, Bra would end up with twenty fractured bones. She regretted never working out with her father.

"And so class today you start your report on President Andrew Jackson." Mr. Johnson, the history teacher, announced.

Usually Bra would be paying close attention, but how could she when her ex-boyfriend was flirting with a cheerleader. Her name was Amerie, she was Korean and black, and looked like a model. She may have a small chest but she had hips like a Hispanic woman.

Amerie was a nice girl and got decent grades. Bra had no reason to hate her. But she did hate Goten. Bra had been crying over him for two days! And he had the nerve to flirt! If Bra could she would look away, but if she did Videl would stare harder.

Bra was scared out her mind! If Videl decided she did want to fight, Bra would end up with twenty fractured bones. She regretted never working out with her father.

"Now class, spread out and discuss the topic." Mr. Johnson commanded.

"Hey Bra!"

Bra looked at the chocolate haired teen as he approached her. It was the new kid, Tomoki. The two had become friends since he joined debate club.

"Hey Tomo!" Bra greeted, finally relaxing.

Tomoki pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I heard what happen between you and Goten." Tomoki said.

Bra grunted.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't believe what they accused you of." Tomoki told her.

"Thanks." Bra replied, slightly grinning.

Since the group had separated, Bra was going to need all the friends she could get. The new groups were Tyler, Frost, and the popular asses. Erasa, Videl, and Goten. And Pan and Trunks.

During lunch period Gohan and Bra were planing to investigate who began the rumors who ruined their relationships. They wanted to prove that they were faithful to their exes.

* * *

"I don't like this." Pan whispered to her boyfriend as they walked into the cafeteria.

Trunks grabbed her hand and chuckled. "Well at least they're aren't worrying about us."

Pan rolled her eyes and took a seat at the gang's old table.

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen on you, Gohan, and Bra's birthday. You guys do celebrate on the same day."

Trunks shrugged as he began to inhaled his food. "We'll worry about it when we get there."

"I'm telling you Trunks, shit is about to go down." Pan responded.

* * *

**If you guys are wondering Tomoki is a character from another anime I each. Heaven's lost property. It's really funny! Next update, if the reviews come in quick might be Tuesday. Also if you're a TP fan cheek out my story, Social Network! s/9445448/1/Social-Network**


	25. More Rumors

**Two days late and a dollar short! -smiles- Lo siento. Anywho THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**To the ones who sent me a review in Spanish:**

Laly Pink: Gracias por el informe. Trato de hacerlo lo más real posible. Y cuando digo real, estoy hablando de los adolescentes en 2013

Ambai:¡Muchísimas gracias! Me encanta el hecho de que personas de diferentes idiomas están leyendo mi historia. Y lamentablemente lo hacen, o si sería muy aburrido.

**Haven't written in Spanish since June so I'm kinda rusty. :)**

To the ones who sent me a review in English:

Some guy: First, nice name. Second no need that's what I'm for lol. Thanks for the review dude

Gohanfan: Thanks for the review. And I know it was random, no one expected everyone(almost) to break up

MarronChesnut: -.- Don't we all

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Gohan's eyes fluttered open as he shot up. He relaxed after he saw his mother, sister, and father surrounding his bed. Only person that wasn't there was Goten. The birthday boy glanced to the side, his little brother laid there with his head covered by the blankets.

Two weeks and Goten was still made at him. What ever happen to bros before hoes. Gohan wasn't calling Videl a whore or anything of that sort, it just confused him on how he believed her before his own flesh and blood. They bathed together, got their diapers changed together. Yet he believe her,

"Uh thanks!" The eldest son child replied, after coming back to reality.

"My baby, fifteen years old!" Chi-chi cooed.

"Aren't ya going to say happy birthday Goten?" Goku asked his youngest son.

Goten grunted and pulled the covers over his head.

"Goten Son, you may be mad at your brother, but at least say happy birthday." Chi-chi commanded.

"Happy b-day." Goten muttered. Gohan sighed, that's as close as he was getting to a nice 'Happy Birthday.'

Pan rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to get ready. Happy birthday again Gogo."

"I'm going to make you a big breakfast." Chi-chi announced.

"And I'm going to eat your breakfast." Goku said.

Gohan laughed mentally. To believe that he made it fifteen years with his crazy family. He pulled out his phone and cheeked the time. He had fifteen more minutes before it was his turn for the shower. He took this time to go thru his text messages. Ten from Bra, and the rest of the gang. But what Gohan really wanted was a text from Videl.

* * *

Erasa stepped in the halls of Orange Star High. The students were running, jogging, walking, cursing, and trying to finished Friday's homework.

As she walked Erasa went through her phone, angrily deleting every trace of Tyler Washington out her phone. One picture got to her the most, it was there first selfie together, both of them had dark shades on and were making duck face. The teen was reluctant at first but kept the picture, only god knows why.

The blonde stopped at her locker and enter her combination. She grabbed the materials she needed from home room, the turned around, only to topped dead in her tracks. Two of the most popular girls stood in the middle of the hall.

"Face it Rossi, you're just not as cool anymore." The brunette stated. Once again she had died her hair, to a dark brown. For once she was dressed appropriately and nice. A simple blue and white Hollister spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees.

"Nic, we've been friends since preschool." Tarot growled. Tarot wore her usually rock attire. Her black Paramore shirt, dark ripped up jeans, and green combat boots.

Nichole sighed. "Frost is prettier, skinner, and had better style than you."

Students in the hallway back up to the lockers, some took out their phones to record the argument. All of them knew this was going to end in a fight.

Tarot was far from fat, she just had a muscular build. And aside from her build she had olive skin tone, long black silky hair that fell to her shoulders, and onyx colored eyes.

"You're gonna regret this, Frost is going to ruin you." Tarot sneered.

Nichole smirked and placed er hand on Tarot shoulders. Before she could say a syllable, Tarot grabbed her arm, twisting it around so it was completely behind her back. The girl shrieked in pain and Tarot just laughed.

"Tarot, she's not worth getting expelled for." Erasa interrupted. All eyes were on her. Erasa Peterson, the girl what dared stop Tarot Ouji from fight.

Erasa's blue eyes and Tarot's black eyes met. Erasa could tell that she was hurt, but being a female version of Vegeta, she would never admit it.

"Stay away from me." Tarot spat, letting her go.

Before Nichole could say something rude, Tarrot walked off with her head held. As she passed Erasa she gave her a small smile and mouthed 'thanks.'

* * *

Second period math was a study hall day since most students weren't passing. Kids who were passing had the option of talking or working on other work. The students who were free choose to talk.

"So We have three cheaters in the group." Goten spat.

"You really think Bra would cheat on you?" Pan asked.

"I don't know!"

"Exactly." Pan retorted.

"Who's side are you on?" Goten hissed.

"If Trunks could hear you know, there would be a fight, you're basically calling Bra a skank!" Pan exclaimed.

"She is one." Videl scoffed.

"You're really stupid Videl. Bra wouldn't betray you like that. Do you know how embarrassing this is for her, Teen Weekly has her known as a home wrecker!" Pan shouted. All she wanted to do is get it through their thick skulls that her brother and best friend weren't backstabbers.

"I saw the signs Pandora, they're always together, defending each other." Videl argued. "Pluse I got evidence."

Pan exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. They were set on believing that they were cheated on. "I'm over this, lets talk about the real cheater, Tyler."

Erasa hissed at the sound of his name. "I hope he gets aids."

"So he's been sleeping with Frost from the past four months?" Goten questioned.

"One of the cheerleaders told me that Frost confirmed it." Erasa told them.

"Well let him get with their in-crowd, then when one of those dudes kick his ass, well record it and I'll kick his ass after." Videl responded.

"So is Tyler kicked out?" Goten asked.

"I don't even think we're a group anymore." Pan sighed. It was true everyone was keeping to their selves.

* * *

Fourth period, art. Today's task was to make a flower plot. After everyone finished, all the students began to play with the clay.

"Awesome job." Marron complimented with a fake tone at Trunks attempt at making a flower. It looked like a sphere with sticks on it.

Trunks pouted and passed it over. "But it was for you."

Marron giggled, but little did she know she was being glared at by Pan. The Son girl never let go of the conflict that happen almost five months ago. She never believed their story, no matter how hard they tried to convince her. After all, Trunks did have a history of being a man-whore

"I think she's plotting my death." Bra whispered, her eyes were glued on the clay figure in front of her.

"Just don't look back." Gohan whispered back, with a laugh. Bra couldn't help but laugh with enraged the Satan girl more.

Thirty minutes passed, leaving ten more minutes of class left. By then everyone had given up on clay and began to chat with friends.

"What does she have that I don't?" Erasa asked, as she looked at Frost. The Sophomore was giggling and flipping her head, in other words flirting with Tyler.

"She's curvier." Pan answered honestly. But she took it back after Erasa's sad look.

In the middle of their conversation, Pan's phone went off. She slipped it out her pocket. New message it read. She unlocked it and clicked on her message tab. It was from a number she never seen before. There was a picture attached to the message. Trunks and Marron. Pan recognized the place but couldn't name it when she first looked at it. Trunks laid on the floor, while Marron was on top of him, kissing him.

Everything in her mind told her to wait till passing period. But her evil side told her, strike now! Without any hesitations Pan reached for a block of clay and chucked it at the distracted blonde. It hit her, causing Marron to hit her head on the desk.

"Stupid bitch!" Pan shouted as she climbed over the table. He movements were swift and quick, if she was going to get suspended, she was going to make sure it was for a good reason.

Pan pounded her in the back of the head a few times before Trunks in circled his arm around her waist. But Pan believed, Marron hadn't had enough, with all her strength she latched on to her thick blonde locks, pulling it with all her might.

The brunette smirked evilly at Marron's cries and the chanting. But her moment of happiness was ruined when someone picked her up by her collar. The person turned her around so they were face to face.

"Hello Mr. Cell." Pan laughed.

The security guard looked at the girl confused. "You're a weird child."

Pan smirked.

"What the fucking hell Pan!?" Trunks exclaimed as he held Marron in his arms. Marron cradle her head and sobbed.

"You went behind my back and lied to me! You know how I feel about liars!" Pan screamed.

Cell swung her over his shoulder and walked out the class. "Sorry Mrs. Johnson." He apologized as he closed the door.

The teacher shook her head and looked at Marron. "You just got Molly-whopped, I suggest you call home."

* * *

"Pan, needs to go to therapy." Bra commented as she, Gohan, and Trunks walked home.

"I'm tired of her not trusting me. I'll admit it, Marron and I did kiss-"

"So Pan did have a reason to whoop Marron's ass." Bra retorted.

"Can we just drop this, talk about our party." Gohan insisted.

A smile came to Bra's face. Just like her mother, she loved planning party's. "We should have it at a hotel!"

"That seems pretty cool." Trunks commented.

"We should have it this Friday to Saturday." Gohan added.

"Well have a bunch of food, and maybe we can get a celebrity to come." Bra replied.

"Like who?" Both boys asked.

Bra thought about it for a moment. She needed someone mainstream. Someone who didn't talk about 'that bitch gave me head so that bitch gave me head.' or 'Nigga nigga nigga, pussy smells like money' Someone pretty...** (I have the right to say the N word because I am a N word)**

"Ciara!" She announced.

"Ciara got a nice ass." Trunks replied, smirking.

"I've never heard of her." Gohan stated.

Bra put her hand in Gohan's face and moved it to the side like she was wiping something. "Swerve."

Gohan looked at her confused. He wasn't to sure what she meant by 'swerve'. They weren't driving.

"So I can call her, and then we need to her the invitations out on Wednesday." Bra stated.

"Could we not invite the others?" Trunks asked.

"I agree, too much drama." Gohan second.

"Well lets see in the naughty list first." The heiress said. "Tyler, cheating. Videl, bitching. Goten, assing and bitching. Pan, fighting. Erasa, depressing. And Marron, getting beat uping. Well Erasa and Marron haven't done anything, but since Erasa's Videl's best friend, she's going to stay with Videl so that means Marron will be the only one coming from the group."

Though she only said it in one breath, the boys understood what she was saying.

"Fine by me." Gohan replied.

"I agree, we don't need no more drama." Trunks added.

* * *

**Now before you blow up my review box allow me to say some things **

**Trupan: Sorry of it seems like I'm Bashing on Pan. There's a reason for that and I'll explain in the next too chapters. And don't fret, there will be more Trupan.**

**Fans of Bri: Listen here y'all bald head mother fuckers! Lol take it back lol. I love y'all. Anyways why everyone is breaking up is because we have a spy, and he/she (lol when i first wrote this i wrote the person's name) doesn't seem too happy with the pairings. Now no one will be getting back together right away. But they will. Maybe in ten weeks, maybe the senior year. Only the lawd knows.**

**Any questions?**


End file.
